Imaginary
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center and Petunia is granted her biggest desire to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry?AU Neutral!HP
1. I linger in the doorway

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for the American Magical Government…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 1: I linger in the doorway

The streetlights on Privet Drive flickered as a trio appeared in the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive. Auburn locks of hair pulled up into a ponytail and green eyes saw into the darkness of the surrounding area. "Lil can I light my wand? It's dark back here." Lily Potter shook her head at her husband's question and knocked on the door in front of her.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice asked. A small child with mess black hair that stuck up in every direction knew what was happening. His parents were doing what his younger brother had told him they were going to do…getting rid of him. Then again the green eyed child knew what his parents thought about him, they didn't like him because he wasn't famous.

He didn't care they were abandoning him to some unknown relation.

He knew it would happen from the way he was treated. Only his grandparents cared about him and kept him from going down the wrong path. Now their portrait wasn't there to talk with him…

Lily talked to her sister before handing the woman the money she would need to care of Harry while he was there. "I don't know how long Dumbledore will take training Evan, but I will keep you up-to-date for when I'm coming to get Harry."

James Potter was considered a family man. He did everything for his two children especially Evan, yet the feeling that something was wrong didn't leave him. James watched Harry read a muggle novel he swore that he had seen Lily read it before. The elder Potter didn't have the heart to take the book from his oldest son while they were leaving him with muggles. James would rather leave him with Sirius but he wasn't stable enough in Lily's words to take care of a child, even if it was his Godson. Besides it was Lily's sister surely the woman had gotten over the jealousy she felt towards Lily.

Lily gave Harry a hug and kiss good-bye telling him to be good while he was there. James patted Harry's shoulder and told him the same thing only he winked.

Harry watched his parents leave without a tear. His grandparents had told him how surprised they were that Harry was the quieter of the two boys living in Godric's Hollow. His grandmother would tell him how she wished James had been that quiet as a baby and his grandfather would chuckle agreeing.

Petunia Dursley was hiding her disgust at her sister's total disregard of her son. The boy didn't even look sad to see them leaving, her Dudley would have been sad. No wait he would've cried for them to come back and buy him something else he didn't need.

"Listen boy, you will earn your keep around here. Dudley's second room is yours for now. Tomorrow I'm going to wake you up to started breakfast and do your chores. None of that freakish-ness of yours will be used around here understand?" Harry looked at the woman in front of him.

The piercing green eyes that showed little warmth, the green eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Petunia shivered, but said nothing as she pointed up the stairs and allowed Harry to drag his suitcase up the stairs. The suitcase was actually charmed lightweight by his personal house elf.

Petunia knew Vernon and Dudley would have problems with Harry, but would deal with it later for now he would stay in that room.

-Harry-

Harry stared out the window of his small bedroom and couldn't help the feeling of dread racing through him. Slowly the tears he had been careful to hide from his parents and aunt trailed down his face. He wanted to go home even if he wasn't wanted there it was nice talking to his grandparents, even his great aunts and uncles. Why was he the unwanted one?

The moonlight fell on the crying child and he decided right there he would waste no more tears on his old family. He'd get them to acknowledge him one way or the other.

* * *

Silver: I couldn't stand to do the typical Harry gets abandoned at the Dursleys and tossed into the cupboard. This isn't the typical twin is the 'chosen one' type story. So I hope you guys review! :-)


	2. Of alarm clock screaming

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 2: Of alarm clock screaming

Eight year-old Harry Potter was woken up promptly at 7 am by his aunt to start breakfast. That ended up a disaster with Petunia taking over last minute to save the bacon before it burnt. Harry was yelled at for almost breaking a dish, it actually broke but his magic fixed it, when Dudley tripped him up. Vernon told him to fix his hair before he made the tiny kid a mop. Yes, Harry's first day at Number 4 Privet Drive was horrible.

Harry learned his cousin was a giant whale that got everything he wanted, except his second bedroom back. That reminded Harry of when Evan demanded his room be enlarged to fit more of his toys in it. Harry rarely even got toys that's why he read a lot.

Not that it mattered anymore.

Around 11 am, Petunia had finished her usual morning rituals and called Harry downstairs to begin the gardening. Under the watchful eyes of his aunt, Harry started to weed the garden. The summer heat soon became too much for Petunia as she left for the air conditioned living room. Harry sighed as he pulled another weed from the garden and tossed it in to the trash bag.

"Stupid lazy muggles," Harry mumbled to himself as he tossed the 50th-something weed into the slowly being filled bag.

The youngest resident of Number 5 Privet Drive left her house walking towards Number 4 Privet Drive. The light brown skinned girl with shoulder length dark-auburn hair stood on the side walk looking at the messy haired boy gardening. "Hi."

Harry looked up and wiped his brow getting dirt on his forehead. "Hello." It was quiet after that as Harry went back to his slave labor. The girl watched before bending next to Harry.

"Whatcha doin'?" Harry blinked at the girl's accent.

"I'm weeding my aunt's garden."

"Oh, what are you doing after that?"

"Mowing the lawn I think."

"Sounds boring."

"It is."

"Why don't you get ice cream or something when you take a break?"

"My aunt doesn't like me."

The girl blinked at that response. "What about your mom and dad?"

"They wouldn't care if I jumped off London Bridge while doing the polka." The girl giggled at that.

"No one likes you huh?" The girl started helping Harry weed the garden.

Harry shrugged, "I guess not."

"I like you."

"Really?"

"Yep! How about we become friends? There aren't a lot of people who want to be my friend around here."

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Sure I'm Harry Potter."

"Leila Brown, race you with the weeding."

Petunia watched the whole exchange and couldn't help but let out a ghost of a smile. _Just like Lily._ **(1)**The thought of her sister made the woman frown as what her nephew said played in her head. He was a freak like her sister…but he didn't flaunt it and didn't bother to try anything.

Perhaps there's a chance for her nephew to fall into her good graces?

* * *

Lily smiled at Evan as he attempted to toss another disarming hex at her husband. The thought of her oldest son had disappeared along with him. Evan's hazel eyes, the difference between him and Harry, flashed a smile at his mother as he waved his wand around. James was proud of his son for getting his first wand and at his attempts to disarm him. He'd have it down by the time his birthday came.

Harry James Potter didn't have a single sympathetic member in his living family that cared about his absence.

It was all smiles and Qudditch.

* * *

**(1)-** Think Severus and Lily's friendship before their 5th year.

Silver: Plot bunnies have been captured! That's where the plot of this came from. Leila is sort of based off me, but it's not self-assertion (no matter the temptation.) Leila Brown is NOT a MARY SUE! She has her faults and they will become visible…as the story progress. Review please?

I'm happy that this story is put on reader's update alert…but I would like a review to tell me if you like how its going or not.

Complaining about shortness doesn't count.


	3. Monsters calling my name

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 3: Monsters calling my name

The foolish notion that his parents would comeback to get him over the summer was crushed on his birthday. He hadn't even gotten a single card from anyone that knew him back home. It was like he wasn't there and technically he wasn't. On his birthday he took up another new hobby, he'd tell himself happy birthday, _"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me." _

The girl from Number 5 had come by to see him planting a rose bush. She also poked at him for a bit. "What's wrong with you?" Leila Brown was slowly become his only friend on Privet Drive and the key to his sanity. When Leila learned it was his birthday she poked him 9 times and then pinched him 3 times. He was not happy about the birthday licks as she called them. That night before he went to bed there was a knock on his window and Leila was there on a broom. He was surprised, "Happy Birthday Harry!" She told him handing the shocked boy a cupcake.

That was a month a go and now it was time for him to go back to school. Well go to the near primary school with Dudley and hopefully- Leila. September 1st Harry woke up at 6:45 and went to take a 7 minute shower. That was the longest Vernon would let him use the hot water. Going into his room Harry sorted through his muggle clothing looking for anything to wear that seemed normal enough. By 7, Harry was up and dressed for school holding his backpack.

"You dress yet?" Petunia asked through the door.

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Good, now go watch the bacon." Harry should have known that's what she wanted him for.

The ride to Primary school hadn't been that bad. Harry actually had the backseat of his aunt's car to himself. Watching his aunt walk Dudley to his classroom had hurt him but he shook it off. Leila was in his class and had smiled at him when he walked in. Leila was apparently arguing with a bushy haired brunette girl. Going to his locker Harry shoved everything except a notebook and pencil into the locker. As a wizard he had to use quills but he enjoyed using muggle utensils much better.

"I'm telling you, Queen Elizabeth the first named her cousin James the king." Harry heard the bush haired girl say.

Leila sighed placing both hands on her hips, "Nah uh it was her cousin Harold you twit."

"I'm not a twit and I am right!"

"Of course and pigs are flying across England." Leila retorted before turning towards Harry ignoring the fuming brunette. "Hiya Harry!"

"Morning Leila and it's actually James that was crowned after Elizabeth."

Leila glared at Harry who merely shrugged. "I read it in my library."

"You have your own library?" The girl asked cutting off Leila's reply. Leila glared at the two bookworms and went to sit in the desk with her name. Harry sighed.

"Yes at home."

"Oh really perhaps I can come over and get a book to read? I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Harry Potter and I don't think my parents would want you over." _They don't even want me over. _

"Oh I see." The bookworm said quietly. Harry shrugged at the Hermione's voice. Girls were just plain weird sometimes.

"Leila, are you eating lunch with me?" Harry asked his friend. Leila turned her head from the picture she had been drawing.

"Sure."

Harry couldn't help but glance at Hermione who seemed to be alone. "Can Hermione eat with us?" Harry asked Leila. Leila shrugged.

"If she wants to, but no talking about history it makes my head hurt." The two laughed and walked towards the bush haired girl being bullied by Harry's cousin.

"Leave her alone Dudley or everyone will find out the name your mum calls you." Harry threatened. Dudley blinked and didn't even process what Harry said until the boy was safely under a watchful teacher's eye.

"Hiya Hermione. I'm Leila and please refrain from history references." Harry laughed at Leila. Hermione smiled shyly at the two.

"Alright…you have an accent where are you from?"

Leila opened her lunch box and replied, "United States."

"Oh really? Was it nice there?" (Hermione)

"I guess."

"What part of the States?" (Harry)

"Er…East Coast? DC?"

"Yes that the East Coast…I think so at least, but the capital of the United States? I know it has to be fun visiting the museums there." Hermione said. Leila raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I guess, but I used to live there so it isn't really all that special."

Towards the end of September, Harry had one new friend and two more people to prank Dudley with. Dudley may be able to physically beat Harry up, but in the end Harry always had the last _**-painful-**_ laugh. Leila was waiting with Harry and Dudley for her father to show up. Coincidental both Petunia and Mr. Brown arrived at the same time. Harry and Leila were talking about class and new pranking ideas.

"Leila!" A male voice called for the girl. Leila stood up and brushed off her jeans. "There's my dad come on Harry you have to meet him."

"I do?" Harry asked. Leila didn't reply as she pulled Harry towards the blue car.

"Daddy this is my friend Harry! He lives across the street from us."

The black man looked at Harry before offering his hand for the boy to shake. "Hello Harry."

"Is there a problem?" Petunia asked getting out of her car and walking towards the trio.

"No ma'am. You're Harry's mother?"

Petunia shook her head, "No I'm his aunt. You're Leila's father?"

The black man chuckled. "Yes, I'm sorry that she seems to have taken a habit of going into your yard."

"It's alright although I must get going I have to stop by the store."

"Of course, please don't let us stop you."

"Petunia Dursley."

"Darryl Brown." Darryl seemed to think for a minute before smiling again, "Perhaps you and your family can come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course, it'll by our pleasure." Petunia said going to her car where Dudley was blowing the horn. Harry waved bye as he rushed to get in the back of the car.

"So that is Harry Potter? He looks like his father…"

* * *

Silver: It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship! :-)

I couldn't help it but notice all the chapters I'm writing seem to be so short. Oh well. It's going to be a long story anyway. Maybe I should start combining chapters?


	4. Let Me Stay

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 4: Let me stay

The residents of Number 4 Privet Drive had dressed up in their 'informal' clothing. Somehow they still ended up looking fancy. Except Harry who had been advise to wear jeans by Leila. Darryl welcomed the family into his home and had Leila lead them into the dining room where dinner was set up.

Dinner had been mostly a quiet meal with conversations about sports; schools and pasts were talked about. Leila and Harry had their own conversation about race brooms quietly. After dinner the group moved into the living room where the atmosphere became a little more serious.

"Mrs. Dursley I won't beat around the bush about this," Mr. Brown said looking at the brunette woman. "My department would like to pay you to test out a new type of potion for us." All three Dursleys froze at those words. Leila walked in the room carrying a tray with teacups and a teapot. Harry followed with biscuits on another tray.

"T-they want me?" Petunia stammered in shock about the request. Vernon started to turn a shade of red. Dudley choked on his tea. Harry and Leila both looked thoughtful at the idea of a new potion.

The man frowned in thought, "Specifically you no. But your sister is a muggleborn and it probably means that magic runs in your family even if you can't use it."

"Daddy what does the potion do?" Leila's voice broke the newfound shock on the perfectly normal Dursleys. Darryl looked at his daughter and smiled at her.

"It's sort of complicated. If Mrs. Dursley were to use it she would gain the use of magic that most witches and wizards (Vernon turned white) have at birth. (Vernon is now pale.) If you were to use it you would lose your magic." Leila and Harry gulped and vowed to avoid that potion. "At least that's what we're aiming for and hopefully we have it. It is called 'Project Chance' or PC for short."

"How long have you been testing it?" Petunia asked. It was an opportunity to become freakish. Get out of the ordinary…maybe get away from Vernon.

Darryl chuckled, "We've been testing it for two years now. This would be hopefully the finally product of all that hard work." Petunia looked as though she were having an internal debate about it.

"The answer is no." Vernon said at last. "You keep your freakishness with you, its bad enough to put up with one freak. I will not have my wife as one!"

Darryl looked shocked and rather offended. "Now Mr. Dursley there is not a single thing wrong with…"

"Don't say it!" Vernon yelled at Darryl. "You stupid n—r thing think your special! But you're not I don't know why they let little bastards like you…" Petunia's eyes widen at her husbands statement. Dudley looked like he agreed with everything his father had said. Darryl lost his temper and pulled out his wand.

Without saying anything Vernon was silenced and transfigured into a teacup. The use of the 'n' word had ticked him off and he went off at the word 'bastard'. The teacup started banging itself against the furniture and the coffee table. Harry's eyes widen in amazement and fear.

"Your dad's scary when mad." Harry whispered to Leila who nodded.

"Your uncle isn't very nice."

"I know."

"P-perhaps we should leave now." Petunia said grabbing her bag putting it on her shoulder before yanking on Dudley and Harry's collars.

Darryl nodded his head, "We should meet up another time Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia nearly ran out of the house but was stopped by Leila's voice, "Mrs. Dursley this belongs to you."

Dudley looked at the teacup that was his father and Petunia nearly had tears in her eyes. The tears weren't from sadness either. Harry knew he was going to be knocked around when his uncle was back to himself.

"Will it be reversed?" She asked.

Leila nodded, "Daddy said it will last until morning." Harry nearly sighed out loud in relief.

Petunia grabbed the teacup that was her husband and allowed the young witch to open the door for them. "See ya Harry." Leila whispered as said boy walked passed her.

"Bye Leila."

* * *

Silver: I couldn't help it tell me if you thought Vernon was In Character. The whole idea of Vernon being racist came from his blunt dislike of anything not considered normal in his eyes. Such as in book 1 where he complained about nearly everything that he didn't approve of especially Harry.

Also I was looking at my chapters realized something…combining them would be hard considering the different subplots evolved in each one. I would've combined this with chapter 5 but I didn't see it possible the way I'm writing this. Chapters 5 and 6 are the only ones I can see working out to be longer…don't know if I'm really going to do that though.

Review! :-)


	5. Where the wind will whisper to me

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 5: Where the wind will whisper to me

It had been a week since the disaster dinner. It's been three days since Petunia came to a decision. It has been four days since Vernon took it upon himself to make sure Petunia said no to the freak.

Harry had made sure to make himself invisible whenever he heard his uncle car pull into the drive way. Vernon took out what happened to him on Harry, and nearly beat the boy unconscious if Petunia hadn't stopped him.

"Vernon have you apologized to Darryl yet?" Petunia asked Saturday morning during breakfast. Harry never ate with the Dursleys as his uncle wouldn't allow it, so he ate the food given to him by his house elf that occasionally appeared. Dudley always had his breakfast in the living room so he could watch TV while eating.

"No," came the gruff reply as Vernon stared at the news paper. Petunia knew her husband wasn't reading the paper since his eyes weren't moving and he hadn't complained about a single thing yet.

Petunia sipped her tea wondering how to start a conversation on the topic. "What he offered…"

"No." Vernon's eyes narrowed as he put down any pretense of reading the paper. "It's freakishness and wish-washy nonsense. I refuse to have another one of those unnatural things in my house." Petunia nearly choked on her tea.

"It's my house Vernon and what if I do want to be one of abnormal people?"

Vernon's face slowly started gaining color, "Then I'm leaving and so is Dudley. I refuse to have him near anymore of that unnaturalness."

"You're taking away my son?"

"He isn't your son his mine. You get your priorities straight Petunia or you'll find yourself stuck with that runt upstairs." Petunia looked at Vernon and put down the cup.

"So you want custody of Dudley…anything else?" she asked calmly. Obviously Vernon hadn't thought of his wife_** not**_ giving into his demands.

"What?" Vernon sputtered.

Petunia sighed, "I'm filing for divorce. You obviously won't accept the fact that I want to be a witch and I won't allow you to beat around on my _**freakish**_nephew anymore."

"Is that what this is about? You're giving up on 10 years of marriage for that unnaturalness?"

"There never would have been a marriage if I hadn't been desperate to out do my sister." Petunia informed him dryly.

Vernon's face turned red. "You used me?" he whispered through clenched teeth.

Petunia snorted, "You haven't? What do you call all those company parties and dinners?"

"So it's over then? File for the divorce then." Vernon huffed out, "Don't come back to me wanting me to take you back."

"I won't."

"You won't be allowed to visit Dudley either."

"The court will decide that."

The weekend at Number 4 Privet Drive had been a very tense one. Harry spent the early October time at Leila's house doing homework with her. Life at Privet Drive was about to change.

* * *

Silver: There the shocking fight…I always figured it worked that way in their marriage. The whole married Vernon cause she was pregnant with Dudley is kind of overdone as well. Besides I wanted a way to get my least favorite characters out of the picture. Don't worry they make a comeback…don't they always?

Review please?


	6. Where the raindrops

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 6: Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

The month of October had been troublesome for the crumbling Dursley family. Petunia slept in the guest room since Vernon refused to move out of the master bedroom. More than once the police had been called for Vernon disturbing the peace in the neighborhood early in the morning. Harry found himself often in the middle of his uncle's wrath, but after the second time of Vernon beating Harry, Petunia threatened to call the police.

"You won't get custody of Dudley at this rate." She told him bitterly. "You know how the courts are about child abuse." Vernon after that refrained from beating Harry, especially with Dudley or Petunia around.

The third week of October Petunia could be seen approaching Darryl and talking to him. By early November Vernon and Dudley had moved out of the house. Dudley had taken every one of his toys out of the room leaving it bare of everything except the curtains. The pair had moved in with Marge right outside of London. Barely 2 days after that, Harry was given Dudley's old room. "He won't be coming back anyway so he doesn't need a large room anymore." Petunia had said.

Second week of November, Harry and Petunia were at Darryl's research center. "This is it Harry."

"Good Luck." Harry said. If his aunt became magical would that mean any children she had would be magical? It could be the creation of more pureblood lines if his theory was right. And since it wasn't normal magic the idea of squibs would be ridicules, a magical revolution in the making if he didn't know better.

"Mrs. Dursley?"

"Ms. Evans." Petunia said sniffing at the name Dursley as if it was something disgusting. Harry looked around the lab it looked pretty normal except for the occasional paper zooming down the halls.

"Of course ma'am, please follow me this way." The man wearing a white lab coat said. "I'm Dr. Anderson one of Dr. Brown's co-workers. The project that you are testing on should be a complete success and isn't that particular painful." Petunia nodded as the man continued to talk about the project. Harry wasn't paying attention and didn't particularly care as he was already magical so what did it matter to him?

"I'll need you to sign this release form so that we won't be held accountable for anything that may go wrong, also it makes sure you let us know about the process of gaining magic so that we may come up with the appropriate warnings."

Petunia read the paper and looked it over before signing: _Petunia J. Evans_. Dr. Anderson smiled at Petunia and gestured for the woman to sit in the chair. The man left the room only to comeback a few minutes later with a vial continuing a purple-ish potion. "It doesn't taste like grape." He told Petunia. Harry eyed the potion vial and wondered if the vial will really work.

"This is an overnight process and you should comeback in the morning so that we can check to see if it worked. The reason we are allowing you to return home is that the potion, if it's ineffective won't do anything harmful as you are non-magical. Meaning if it fails, nothing bad will happen. Now if it works on the other hand...you will notice the side effects in the morning." Handing the vial to Petunia, the brunette looked it with disdain before tilting her head back and taking the potion.

"Nasty stuff," Petunia mumbled having a nasty after taste stuck in her mouth. The doctor chuckled.

"Potions tend to do that unless you're messing with the most powerful love potions." Petunia shook her head. "The water fountain is outside the door. What time can I expect to see you tomorrow?"

"10:30 am." Petunia replied. Harry looked around the office and decided to ask his question.

"This potion is the answer to getting rid of squibs?"

"A pureblood fanatic?" Dr. Anderson asked. "No and yes, it wasn't our intention but that's the way it came out after the process."

"What was it really for?"

"Curious aren't you? It was to convert people like your aunt into witches and wizards if they wish." Dr. Anderson chuckled when he noticed Harry about to ask another question. "I'll answer more questions tomorrow. You should consider working here when you're older." Harry shrugged and followed his aunt out of the office.

* * *

Harry read the first page of the thick law book open on his lap. After leaving the research center Petunia went and bought lunch before heading to her parents' lawyer. The lawyer, a woman named Andromeda Tonks, had grabbed the file off the top of a stack and started talking with his aunt. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that the name Tonks was familiar to him, but shrugged it off. He hadn't thought of his family or godfather since the summer and wasn't about to start now. Wait his godfather? Harry's head snapped up fast and sure enough he knew were he had hear the name Tonks. Sirius' second cousin insisted on being called that instead of Nymaphdora.

"Do you know Sirius?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Petunia frowned at her nephew and was about to tell him off for being rude when Andromeda looked at him oddly.

"Yes, he's my cousin." The woman looked at him for a minute before raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you James' son Harry, right?" The raven haired male nodded his head. Petunia looked at her lawyer before it dawned on her what that meant.

"You're a witch." Petunia whispered. Andromeda looked at Petunia before asking, "Lily's sister?"

"Yes." Petunia shook her head. It was silent as Andromeda and Petunia thought about what happened. Petunia finally broke the silence, "My parents' instructed in their will that…" With that statement the conversation was all business again. Although Petunia knew she had made a new acquaintance a witch at that rate. Harry knew that his godfather would find out where he was at sooner, although he figured his father had already told his best friend/brother.

* * *

The ride to Privet Drive was quiet one with Petunia stopping to pick up something for dinner. "I want this to work Harry."

"I know." Came the monotone reply, Harry was actually reading a book (again).

"Tomorrow I'm buying you a video game system. Honestly all that reading isn't healthy." Petunia snapped at seeing Harry with another book. If Petunia was honest with herself, it was because she never saw Dudley with a book that her nephew with one was unnerving a bit.

"Of course Aunt Petunia," Harry replied without looking up.

* * *

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore paced in his office thinking. "Evan isn't turning out to be as powerful as I thought Fawkes." Fawkes a phoenix that had bonded with Dumbledore gave a soft trill.

The aging Headmaster frowned thoughtfully, "You believe Harry maybe the answer?" Fawkes gave another calming trill. "Love is suppose to be the thing the Voldemort doesn't know. How would Harry fit into the prophecy?" The phoenix didn't trill again, instead it flashed away, leaving a plotting Headmaster to his game.

* * *

Silver: Please tell me what you thought on this chapter. I was tempted with a Potter Family moment, but thought better of it. I know that Brits are really strict with their child abuse laws or whatever, but I really didn't want to keep Dudley around. That kid annoyed me so many times in the book it wasn't funny. Dudders will end up staying with Petunia…just not in this story, in one of the sequels…

Anyway…soon you'll find out about the Evan's family! (Snort) it's no different then the typical Harry's a pureblood story, 'cept he is technically still a half-blood... Review please. Later.


	7. In my field of paper flowers

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 7: In my field of paper flowers

It was 8 o'clock before anyone rose in the Evans Residence. Harry was the first wake and went and took a shower. At 8:30 when his aunt wasn't up he went to check on her only to find her curled up in the fetus position. "Aunt Petunia…Aunt Petunia," Harry said shaking the older woman. Petunia groaned as she rolled over.

"Few more minutes…" She mumbled.

"It's already 8:35." Harry told the sleeping woman. Petunia sat up so fast that she nearly hit Harry on the head.

"Damn, I still need to make breakfast and get ready." Petunia mumbled getting out of bed only to nearly scream. "H-Harry what is that behind you?" The green eyed boy turned around and blinked.

"A house elf," Harry answered not surprised at the little creature. "They usually do the upkeep of Wizarding houses. Rich Wizarding houses anyway."

"Blonks is having Mistress and Young Masters breakfast ready." Petunia and Harry blinked at the house elf watching as it held out a tray bowing.

"You said rich Wizarding houses…does it belong to the Potters?"

The house elf shook his head. "No's Blonks is working for Ancient House of Evans." Petunia stared at the elf, while Harry gestured for the elf to put the magical expanded tray on the empty spot of the bed.

"You'll explain this later." Petunia mumbled as she started eating the food. The woman paused and looked at the house elf. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Blonks is eating already Mistress."

Harry felt as though the Sunday morning was moving slow. Traffic was filled with church goers and extra people going to places. Petunia didn't know if she was actually witch yet and was anxious about the results. She certainly didn't feel any different than usual. Her nerves were going off and she didn't notice her hair actually_** growing**_. Harry however did and sniggered to himself. He made a mental note to tell Leila about that one.

"You should calm down before your hair grows any longer Aunt Petunia."

"What?" Petunia pulled down the mirror as she waited for the light and blinked at her now mid-back length hair. Closing the mirror the woman stammered, "I actually…I actually used _magic_."

"Its not a swear word."

"It was to me for nearly 20 years."

Reaching the center had taken less time after that and Harry found himself humming a Weird Sisters song. Finding Dr. Anderson didn't take long either as he seemed to be waiting for them.

"You're early." He commented checking his watch.

"By five minutes Dr. Anderson." Petunia said.

"Ah, but it's still early. Nice hair by the way." Dr. Anderson smiled at Petunia's glare. "Follow me this way madam." Petunia and Harry followed the blond haired doctor further down into the building then they had done yesterday. The room they entered was like a large target range only it had a screen at the top (to read spell strengths, Dr. Anderson told them).

Dr. Anderson led Petunia and Harry over to a wall where a stack of boxes lay. _Wands_… Both thought to themselves. "Alright first we're going to get you set up with a wand that will show if you have access to your magical core." Petunia nodded and was handed a wand.

"13 inches, yew woods, hair of a unicorn just wave it." Petunia barely had it up before it was taken from her. "No not that. Let's see 12 inches, made of holly and a dragon heartstring." Feeling foolish Petunia once again didn't get to raise it before it was snatched.

"What happens if the potion didn't work?" Harry asked not seeing how going through a pile of wands would work. Dr. Anderson was busy giving Petunia a new wand before explaining to Harry. "If the potion hadn't work the first wand wouldn't give off the magic aura showing it wasn't a match.

"What kind of aura?"

"There are plenty types of auras in the world some muggles can even see if they try hard enough. This type of aura is a silver-ish one that reveals magical connections between the magic core and the person."

"How do you see them?" Petunia asked watching as Anderson shuffled through more wands.

"My glasses come from a magical eye center in Diagon Alley. I've customized them to see auras because it's needed in this type of work." Anderson told the pair. "Now try this…mahogany, ice phoenix feather 11 ½ inches." Petunia blinked at sudden feeling of warmth on her hand. This time as she waved it a shower of green and blue sparks shot out.

"Alright, so you have a magic core. The wand is yours to keep." Anderson said, "Now we need to test the strength of you magic core. It's really simple the targets there are for you to shot spells at. An average power level for a wizard core is what we're aiming for."

"What number would that be?" Harry asked curious.

Dr. Anderson smiled at Harry, "It would be about 150-306."

"Wow."

"I know, that's what I said." Dr. Anderson said.

"What's the scale?"

"Out of 500 and so far no one has been able to reach that far." Dr. Anderson turned towards Petunia, "A genius in the making that one asks the right question. The first spell is the disarming hex…"

An hour later Petunia and Harry left the center. Petunia half floating on air mind you. Her magic core had registered a whooping 330 _**above average**_. Harry had asked for a test go on it, but Dr. Anderson told him he couldn't use it because it was for lab/experiment usage only.

Petunia ended up filling out forms at the center registering her as a legal magical member of the community. The woman at the desk had told her if she wanted to have her house connected to the floo system, she had better go directly to the British Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Silver: Alright Petunia is an official witch isn't that sweet? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and you're willing to leave me a review saying so!

:3


	8. And candy clouds of lullaby flowers

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 8: And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)

It was a few days after Petunia became a witch, in those few days Darryl was since dropping off bags for Petunia. Petunia recieved the bags from the center to study magic at home. She was to visit on Saturdays or Sundays to be tested to make sure the potion still worked.

During the next week Darryl had stopped by Petunia's house while Harry and Leila were at school asking if she mind helping him plan Leila's birthday party. "I'm not that good with parties, but I figured Lei will love the idea."

Petunia smiled at him, "Girls love to show off, it's our nature."

"I wouldn't say that about Lei." Darryl told Petunia. "That girl isn't loud unless she's around Harry or Hermione."

"That's how Harry is around Lei. Sometimes it's like I'm home alone because he's so quiet." Petunia shook her head, "My sister will never really realize how good of a kid she has here."

Darryl frowned, "My ex-wife doesn't know either. She only saw Lei as a troubled child."

"Honestly I haven't met my second nephew, but I somehow doubt that he is anything like Harry. Harry is just binding his time if you asked me." Darryl chuckled.

"He probably is…anyway about Lei's party…"

* * *

Harry took the book that Leila was reading from her. "What's this? Black Cat…it's a comic." Leila snatched it back and glared at him.

"No its not it's a manga."

"Manga?"

"Japanese Graphic Novel, usually read right to left." Hermione told him as she read a Shakespeare play.

Leila beamed at that, "Do you read them too Mione?"

"Only Host Club, Ultra Manic, Full Metal Alchemist, Fruit Baskets and Sailor Moon," Hermione replied. Harry blinked _I'm so out of the loop._

"You could be Haruhi in the Host Club." Leila told her brunette friend.

"I know and I believe Kyouya is sorta like Harry."

"Really? I thought the twins were more like Harry." Both continued on like this for five minutes only to snigger when Harry groaned in frustration.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "You'd probably like Full Metal Alchemist better than the other mangas I read."

"You'd love Yu-Yu Hakusho, DBZ, Kenshin, Gundam Wing, Duel Masters and Ranma ½." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Leila.

"How many mangas do you read?"

"A lot," Leila replied.

"Honestly all that time you could spend learning something like history."

"Hey I do learn something! I learn how to use the suffix -Kun, -Chan, and –San!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "that's nice... if you plan to go to Japan!"

* * *

Harry and Leila were playing on the playground down the street from Privet Drive. Petunia was watching both children and couldn't help, but wonder what they were whispering about. The two were on the swings but not moving very high. Sighing Petunia rolled her eyes at the irritated neighbors.

"Leila, Harry!" Petunia called both children over to her. The two looked at her and walked over towards the older woman. "Come along we're going home now."

"But my father…"

"You'll just stay the night." Petunia said cutting Leila off. Harry and Leila exchanged looks and then shrugged. Reaching Number 4 Privet Drive, Petunia opened the door and let the children inside the house.

* * *

"What are you two planning?" Petunia asked the two once Blonks had placed dinner on the table. The curtains in the house usually were open unless Blonks was cleaning then it was closed so no one saw anything they shouldn't.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

"Surely you don't think I believe that?" Neither child replied. "What are you up to?"

"I want to make a plan to humiliate Evan."

"I'm helping." Leila added. Petunia ate her food and thought over the children words. _Humiliate Evan? _

Petunia smiled at both children, "I'll help. We need to make sure we get my dear sister and her husband as well." Harry was surprised at his aunt's comment.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"As real as the Queen's crown," Petunia answered.

Leila smirked faintly. She loved mischief.

* * *

Silver: Alright! I'm having fun with this story! It turns anyway I want it to! For those who think it will by Petunia/OC…I don't know. I'm toying with that idea, but that's about it. I'll see how it spends off next chapter. Eh...and I'm writing side chapters for stuff I'm to lazy to write actually scenes about, chapter 9 is really really really long and its annoying me because it won't end already! (Currently 9 bordering 10 pages!)

:3

Review for it makes me happy!


	9. I lie inside myself for hours

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Magical Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 9: I lie inside myself for hours

Leila's birthday party was a small affair as the girl really didn't want to invite a lot of people she didn't talk to. Hermione and Harry were like the VIP people at the party along with others being invited. The party was in the Brown's backyard and included rented ponies and moon bounces. Petunia couldn't help but snap a picture of Leila, Harry and Hermione together in the moon bounce. Or when they rode the ponies…or started the food fight.

Darryl had chuckled at the food fight while Petunia took pictures for 'blackmailing' purposes of course. Harry would tell you it was the best party he had been to and he actually enjoyed going. Hermione would tell you the same thing only with bigger words because she liked to sound intelligent. Dudley would tell you it was a stupid party and that he couldn't believe his mother made him go.

* * *

It had been 2 years since Harry saw his family. Those 2 years were the best in Harry's life. His aunt and Darryl flirted with each other causing Leila and Harry to place bets on when they would get together. Hermione being the mature child she was scoffed at the idea until a manga -Naruto- was thrown at her head. "That'll make you both cousins." Hermione told them mournfully as she thumbed through the offending book.

Vernon only came by on Dudley's birthday and Christmas. Petunia whose divorce was finalized in December of '98 never said more than she had to, to Vernon. Dudley was seen occasionally around Privet Drive because that's where his friends lived. Dudley had a tantrum when he saw that Harry now occupied his old room. "Dudley you don't even visit me so don't complain about having a smaller room. Now you have two rooms again." Dudley wasn't the same since his father left his mother, but he dealt with it by getting everything he wanted.

Andromeda Tonks was often visited by Harry and Petunia. Ted Tonks, actually worked at the Research Center and on slow days often took Harry (and Leila when she was there) to see Nymaphdora. Nymaphdora was by far the funniest person Harry and Leila ever met, because she seemed to trip over then air. Also, Harry and Leila were often seen with the weirdest hair colors after calling Tonks, Nymaphdora. Harry also saw his godfather once in awhile over the last 2 years whenever Ted or Tonks were babysitting.

Petunia in the 2 years that had passed was able to take the required OWLs and pass them with all O's and EE's. This year she planned to take her NEWTs during the winter break. Harry was able to practice a little magic using Petunia's wand, but mostly studied potions with her as it was easier. Petunia Evans' was up cooking breakfast on this hot summer day, why? The nephew that she considered a son was going to turn 11 soon and hopefully be going to Hogwarts.

What is today's date? July 1st, 2001. Harry's 11th birthday was coming up and Petunia had planned out the perfect trip with Darryl. The doorbell rung and Petunia turned the frying pan down and opened the door for Darryl who was holding her mail. "Postman just left." He said when Petunia raised an eyebrow.

"Good Morning to you too, did you book the tickets?" Petunia asked as the Browns entered her house.

Darryl smiled, "Better. I got us a two way porkey to the international gate in the US." The brunette woman raised any eyebrow and fought the urge to wince at the idea. Porkeys were not Petunia's or Harry's favorite of traveling.

"I guess that's better, much faster." Petunia finished the bacon and turned the pan off flipping through the mail, "Harry's replied to his acceptance letter." Darryl raised an eyebrow at that.

"So has Lei. We need to get their school things." Petunia frowned and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Spending the rest of the summer in the States should be fine." Leila wasn't listening and had disappeared upstairs to Harry's room where said person was asleep. Leila crackled evilly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Petunia laughed at the sight of her nephew drenched in water. Leila was looking innocent 'reading' a manga although no one was fooled. "Leila you're dead!" Harry shouted causing Leila to snigger proclaiming innocence.

"Are you both packed for our trip?" Petunia asked watching as both children nodded.

"We packed yesterday." Leila informed the adults. "So how are we getting to the States?"

"Porkey," Darryl replied and smirked at the 2 children groaning. "We leave in an hour. So you better get dressed Harry. Leila we have to go show the load up the car."

Leila sighed not wanting to do any work. Harry groaned as he dragged himself out of the bed and towards the shower.

* * *

The ministry cars drove the group to the International Magical Travel Center just outside of London. Harry was playing Pokemon on his Gameboy SP, while Leila was playing Pac-Attack on SP. Petunia and Darryl were talking about sights that the children would have to see.

"It should include at least one museum." Petunia snapped. Darryl was against the whole thing, "But its summer time you know vacation time! I'd rather we go to Myrtle Beach and Six Flags."

"You sound like one of the children, a museum or two while we're in DC and then we'll go have fun."

"We have to include the shopping trip for them. Do you remember what the uniform looks like?" Darryl asked.

Petunia frowned and looked thoughtful. "It's gray with black robes not too hard to remember."

* * *

The beginning of the trip was spent in DC just visiting local landmarks and taking pictures for Petunia to put on the wall next to Dudley's. Petunia and Harry were more interested in the museums then Leila or Darryl. "School trips," both said in unison. The Smithsonian's Air and Space Museum held Harry's attention with exhibits of the rockets. Petunia was more interested in the Spy Museum. On July 4th the two families could be seen on the monument watching the fireworks being lit.

"I wish I could've lit my own." Leila whined. Harry agreed looking at the exploding lights and wondering what fireworks could make those colors (red, white and blue).

A few days after that Darryl led a road trip, Harry and Leila's first one, to New York City. The two families enjoyed the sites and shopping they got done. After that Darryl led another road trip a few days later this time to Hershey Park. Leila and Harry planned to go on every ride there was until after the first roller coaster. Leila refused to go near the mechanical nightmares and ended up going with Petunia around the park. Darryl and Harry came back looking like they won the football championship or something.

Leila and Petunia came back arms weighed down with stuffed toys the girls had won. "How did you get so many?" Harry asked tossing Scooby-Doo in the air.

"Magic, now gimme my Scooby…" Leila said

"No," Harry replied. "And why were you using magic to begin with?"

That ended with Harry getting hit in the head by Tweety Bird and Bugs Bunny. The road trip back to DC was relatively quiet as both children fell asleep after half an hour.

* * *

Now it was the day before Harry's birthday. Darryl drove the car into a remote and much more suburban part of DC that board-lined Virginia. "Alright so school shopping now and then tomorrow we'll celebrate Harry's birthday." Both children groaned at the school part and cheered at the birthday part.

"Here we are." Darryl said parking the car. All four left the car and were led around the Wizarding shopping center by Darryl, "So money first then clothing and books." Harry who had been to Diagon Alley was surprised at the difference between the 2. Diagon Alley looks really old like no one bothered to update it to follow the muggle world. The magical shopping center they were at was surprisingly modern and even had a '_Magitech_' store.

"What's Magitech?" Harry asked.

"A company that sells magical versions of normal stuff like laptops and Gameboys." Leila answered following her father to the bank. Petunia followed Darryl and Leila into the American Wizarding Bank, Gringotts.

"Wow they weren't lying when the said goblins run every Wizarding World bank." Harry mumbled to himself. Petunia nodded having seen goblins before when she was younger. The Gringotts was much more modern then the British branch. Each teller seemed to have desktops on their desks along with surveillance cameras. The 2 families met up outside the bank a few minutes later to start shopping.

The males were against getting robes first, but Petunia dragged nephew towards _Quality Clothing: We sell Robes, Uniforms and Everyday Wear!_ Since Harry refused to go by himself he dragged Leila with him. _Quality Clothing_ was decidedly a better store than _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_; Harry liked the fact that Quality Clothing was more like a muggle clothing store and didn't make you wait for your clothes.

"Hello, welcome to Quality Clothing I'll be assisting you today." An auburn haired woman said smiling. "My name is Ariel."

"I'm Petunia, this is Harry and Leila." Petunia introduced, "The guy that looks like he'd rather be outside is Darryl."

"What can I help you guys find?" Ariel asked.

"Does your store carry Hogwarts uniforms? I know its odd, but…" Petunia trailed off when Ariel laughed.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's just that we get a demand like that late August when most touring Brits are headed back home. We carry their uniforms in all types of fabrics." Ariel led the group towards a group of racks with the uniform pants, skirts, skorts and shorts. On the wall behind the racks were different white button ups with black colorless ties. "The ties change into the house colors of first years." Ariel explained. "All clothing has shrink-to-fit charms on them that I can activate if nothing fits the children sizes." Petunia nodded liking the idea. Darryl looked defeated and settled to Petunia's way of shopping.

Ariel and Petunia practically forced Leila into trying on the A-straight skirt ("I'd rather wear the skorts!" she proclaimed.) After that it was jumpers, Leila refused to wear it no matter what, then it was pants ("finally!" she exclaimed). Leila ended up with 2 skirts, 2 shorts, 1 skort, 5 pants, 2 ties (one girl tie and one boy tie) and 5 (male button down, 3 short sleeve and 2 long sleeve) shirts along with stockings to wear. ("I hate stockings!" Leila complained.)

Harry didn't bother to fight his aunt's shopping habits. Since he was a boy all he had to try on was pants and shorts ("Lucky!" Leila mumbled). Harry was done a lot faster than Leila with 5 pants, 4 shorts, 2 vest, 2 ties and 5 shirts (3 short sleeved; 2 long sleeved).

After getting the uniform, both children tried on black robes over their uniform. Leila and Harry got 3 robes a piece, along with their own black winter cloak. Ariel managed to grab 2 pairs of adjustable dragon hide gloves ("They grow along with their hands." Ariel explained).

A good amount of gallons later and the group was carrying the bags with the uniforms…or more specifically Darryl and Harry were carrying the charmed wieghtless bags. Petunia led the way to _Spellman's Bookstore_. The bookstore was semi-empty. Witches were in the romance section, teenagers in the graphical novel section and wizards in the sports section. Leila and Harry disappeared into the graphic novel section to find more mangas to read. Darryl seemed to disappear going over to the sports section.

Petunia went to the transfiguration section of the store with the shopping cart and started looking for _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. _"Can I help you with something ma'am?" a male asked leaning on the bookshelf.

"Yes, I'm looking for the books on this list… I need two copies of the books." Petunia said handing the man Harry's copy of the book list. The guy looked at the books and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow…lemme get those transfigurations books while we're over here." The man scanned the shelf and handed Petunia two copies of the book to put in the shopping cart.

"_Magical Drafts and Potions_," the man mumbled going over into the potion section looking along the shelf for the book. "Alright ma'am here's the potion text, if you don't mind me saying I'd recommend getting _Potions Demystified- Why It Works _by _Sashia Coates._ It explains about magical properties for potion ingredients and is excellent reads for first years because this book (shows _Magical Draft_) doesn't explain anything about the potions they'll be making." Petunia looked more interested in the _Potions Demystified_ book then anything.

"I'll get both…and an extra copy of the _Potions Demystified_." As the guy led Petunia around the store to pick out Harry and Leila's school texts he pointed out extra readings to help out with the older books.

Darryl was in the sports section reading up on the latest Quidditch ratings and the new rising top ranking seeker (a school aged German kid). Harry and Leila were sitting on the floor reading mangas; another kid was sitting on the floor with them also reading. (1)

Petunia frowned when she spotted only Darryl in the store and walked towards the graphic novel section. "Come on Harry, Leila I have your books."

"Can I buy this Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked showing the cover to a _Yu-Gi-Oh_ manga. Leila grabbed two more Black Cat mangas off the shelf and raced over to her father.

"Daddy can I get these?" Leila asked showing both books. Darryl glanced up and then shrugged. "Sure, Princess." Leila made a face at being called 'Princess' but didn't comment.

"Ms. Evans is done getting our books." Leila told him watching as Petunia headed their way. Darryl offered Petunia a smile as he tried to hide the sports magazine he had been reading ("She's worse then my mother!" he would later tell Harry and Leila).

Dragging her father out of the sports section Leila led her father towards the counter where Harry was waiting with 2 Yu-Gi-Oh mangas in hand. Petunia sighed as she put the shopping cart on counter. Darryl paid for all the books avoiding Petunia's glaze ("Honestly you could've helped me find them!" she snapped outside the store). Harry and Leila exchanged glances sniggering all the way out the store.

Darryl, being a nice guy, held open the door at _Sabrina's Magical Office Center. _This time Leila disappeared down one of the store aisle looking for magical post-it notes. Harry caught up a few minutes later looking at Leila oddly. "Why did you-?"

"Look!" Leila cut-in pointing to the post-it notes that wrote down what Harry just said and tossed itself at him. Harry glared at the paper and was surprised when it hit him on the forehead than his hand. Giggling Leila watched as Harry tried to get rid of the flying menace. "Open it and it'll stop."

Opening the paper Harry sighed when it stopped launching itself at his nose. "How did you-?"

"Right there," Leila said pointing to the instructions on the packs of posts-it notes. Going around the office store took longer because Leila kept stopping staring at things ("Can I get the Sudoku Cards?" Leila asked). Darryl and Harry were amused when Leila let one of post-it notes follow her around. Petunia rolled her eyes huffing at the post-it note before she gave a soft smile ("Honestly she's crazy and if hadn't known that I doubt I'd be any saner!" Petunia told Andromeda later.) 4 standard pewter cauldrons, 2 multi-compartment trunks, 2 mood changing backpacks, 2 sets of crystal phials, 2 telescopes, 2 sets of brass scales, 2 sets of notebooks, packs of parchment, quills, pens and journals later the group left the store money bags lighter.

The males of the group left to place everything in the trunk of car. "Alright, now all we're missing are the wands and Harry's birthday present which he can pick out tomorrow." Petunia told Leila as they headed towards _Wand-Tips Your Wand is New or It's Customized Free! _Leila looked around the wand shop which seemed really, really clean for some reason.

"Hello I'm Danny owner of this fine establishment and you must need a wand little lady." A brunette male said looking at Leila, "Wand arm little Lady?"

"My left one," Leila said shyly holding out her left arm. Danny smiled reassuringly at her before going over to one of the shelves.

"Try this one my dear. It's made of willow, dragon heartstring. Give it a wave." Leila barely raised it up before it was snatched away. "No, no…" Danny was looking at the shelves again before pulling out another wand. "Mahogany, unicorn hair 10 ½ inches, try it." That wand barely made it even a quarter of the way up. Petunia looked around the room and spotted Darryl and Harry standing by the door watching Leila get her wand. Finally after 10 minutes Danny pulled another wand off the shelf examining it.

"Maple, phoenix feather 11 ½ inches…" Danny told Leila. The wand felt warm in Leila's hand and with a wave green and silver sparks flew from the wand tip. "Excellent! Now I believe your getting a wand as well young man before I ring this one up?" Harry nodded. If Petunia and Darryl thought it took a long time to get Leila a wand, they didn't count on it taking an hour before Harry even got a match.

"Holly, phoenix feather 11 inches…" Danny said to Harry, "An excellent wand for defense masteries, not a lot of these in circulation because it's a rather unusually combination." Red and gold sparks flew out the tip after Harry waved it.

As Petunia went to pay for it they noticed the shop keeper muttering the word curious to himself. "Excuse me, but what's so curious?" Darryl asked half-annoyed.

"Well, Mr. Brown the phoenix that gave the feather for Mr. Evans' wands was rather peculiar."

"How so?" Petunia asked.

"It wasn't a native American Phoenix…no it was a British Phoenix no doubt it knew you would need that feather in specific." Danny said ringing the 2 wands up. "12 gallons is the total…"

* * *

July 31st was met with a loud shriek, as 10 year-old Leila Brown rolled out of her ice cold bed…literally ice cold. Harry had placed a freezing charm on Leila's bed to wake her up. The door to Leila's room burst opened as 2 wary adults stepped into the room.

"I'm going to start ignoring all loud noises from you two." Darryl said as he leaned against the doorframe annoyed at being woken up. Petunia pulled her bathrobe around her tighter and sent her nephew a dark look.

"Its to early in the morning for this…you would think after 2 years of this I would be used to it." Petunia muttered to herself leaving the freezing room.

"Daddy!" Leila shouted. Darryl sighed, honestly why did he have a daughter? He'd never figure out how to ignore that look of hers. Waving his wand the room started to heat up and Leila looked relieved to not be freezing anymore. Harry on the other hand mouthed the word 'traitor' at Darryl who shrugged in return. The raven haired boy didn't expect the pillow thrown from behind him to hit him on the head. "Out of my room stupid pig!"

"I'm not stupid, nor am I a pig." Harry said not moving. Darryl left the room knowing it was better to let the 2 of them go at it. Glaring Leila picked up her wand and started casting random spells at Harry before settling on the Body Bind and Tickling Charm. Harry Potter never stood a chance…or stayed in her room after being released from the curses.

"Honestly where did you come up with that type of combination?" He asked panting slightly holding his ribs.

Leila glared. "Just thought of it, but now I think…" Raising her wand Harry decided not to stick around for another curse. He doubted he'd last under another one.

* * *

That afternoon after much glaring and hair pulling ("Get off my braid!" Leila shouted), the group was inside well…Chucky E. Cheese. Leila and Harry disappeared to play games after getting their tokens. After watching some kids cheat on the game where you slide the ball up the ramp, Harry and Leila joined in. (2)

Leila and Harry wasted all their tokens on that game but won a total of 250 tickets. "Wanna go get more tokens?" Leila asked.

"Alright." Petunia and Darryl were actually seated in the dining area where the stuffed robots were. The robots of the Chucky E. Cheese crew moved around on stage and talked. Leila actually grabbed onto Harry's arm looking at the odd things warily.

"They're fake you know." Harry told her.

"Doesn't mean I have to actually care." Leila held on to his arm until they reached their guardians. After that Leila sat herself on her father's lap refusing to move.

"What happened?" Petunia asked as Darryl held Leila. Harry pointed to the stage wondering why his friend was afraid of the stupid mouse.

Darryl frowned trying to remember why he never took Leila there. "She hates those things for some reason…they scared her when she was younger." Harry looked surprised and worried about his friend.

"Come on Lei_-chan _we can go get more tokens." Harry said, knowing how much Leila like anything Japanese related. Darryl poked Leila, but the auburn haired girl refused to even look in the direction of the things on stage.

"Hello boys and girls! Having fun?" The guy in the Chucky costume asked from behind Harry. Leila had literally jumped and then fainted out of fear.

Harry chuckled nervously, "Better yet how about we just leave for Leila's sake?"

"You sure Harry? Because I'm sure Leila and I can just go somewhere else…" Darryl offered.

"Eh…really it's okay…since we're leaving can we check out that _Magitech _store that we didn't visit yesterday?"

* * *

(1)- Ever notice when you go in a bookstore (at least in the US anyway) there's always some kid sitting on the floor in that section of the store? I know I'm one of them, but it's just weird sometimes.

(2)- Sorry when ever I go to Chucky E. Cheese there's always some kid cheating on that game. Not that I can I actually talk as me and my brother do come up with slightly unique ways to win (hahaha I'll never tell you!)

Silver: A long chapter with a shopping trip, games and Harry's birthday…maybe I should've split it up to make it smaller. Oh well…just review and tell me what you think of my Magical American Shopping Center. I liked it personally, especially _Magitech_ and _Sabrina's Magical Office Center_ (I just love buying Post-It Notes). Review please!

(PS- more side chapters coming! along with Hogwarts!!

PSS- I'm sorta gonna slow down with updates because I have two research papers to do this weekend. Damn I can't wait 'til schools out...then i can update a lot!)


	10. And watch my purple sky fly over me

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Magical Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 10: And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

The month of August past by fast in the States. Harry and Leila made sure that they visited _Magitech_ at least twice every week. Of course after visiting _Quid-Tag, _a quidditch tag store ("Don't fly that high!" Petunia yelled). Most of August up until the last week was spent swimming, tanning, flying and shopping. The last week was spent going over the school books (or reviewing for Harry) and the last 2 days going back home to Privet Drive.

* * *

The drive to Kings Cross on September 1st had been a slow one. Darryl offered to drive both Leila and Harry to the station. Petunia agreed and went along with them seeing no reason to go in a separate car. Upon reaching the station Darryl went and unloaded the trunk. Harry grabbed his multi-compartment trunk on wheels and his laptop bag. Leila did the same only her father carried her trunk sense it was 'heavy'.

"Where's the platform?" Leila asked.

"Between platform barriers 9 and 10." Petunia informed them.

Darryl not being a British native wouldn't know that and smiled at the brunette. "Just casually leaning against the barrier," Petunia instructed. Darryl nodded and followed Petunia as she walked towards the barrier. Leila and Harry managed to slip through the barrier without drawing much attention. Petunia and Darryl appeared behind them.

The scarlet train with the gold letters 'Hogwarts Express' written on the front laid on the tracks in front of them. "Let's go find a compartment." Leila suggested.

"It won't be fun this school year." Harry said sadly as he picked the empty cart in the back. Leila nodded missing the look both adults gave each other.

"I'll miss Hermione but at least she's finally going to that gifted school."

"Yeah you're right. I mean she's like this genius or something." Both adults cleared their throats at the same time. They exchanged glances while Harry and Leila snickered.

"You go ahead Petunia…"

"No it's alright you can speak Darryl…"

"I insist it's the gentleman way of things."

Petunia smiled. "Behave you two. No owls telling me you've blown up a toilet seat or you've turned the school building inside out." Harry and Leila nodded crossing their fingers behind their backs.

"I want all Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding! Or I might reconsider that anime box set thing you wanted for Christmas." Darryl continued. Both preteens exchanged glances.

"Fine just owl us the wedding invitations," Leila said smiling innocently. Harry smirked, "I'd love to be ring bearer."

"I can't wait to be flower girl." Both adults started turning unhealthy shades of red.

"If you get hungry lunch is in the bottom compartment of your trunk." Petunia said.

Darryl nodded, "Extra money is in your trunk as well same compartment. And please don't do anything stupid." Darryl knew it was useless as both teens smiled innocently at him. "Have a good year and remember I want an email damn near every week." Petunia told both of them giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Exiting the train Petunia couldn't help, but sigh sadly. "It's going to be so lonely without those to driving us up the walls." Darryl chuckled. "You're right about that Petunia."

"Isn't that their friend Hermione right there?"

"It is a gifted school…" Darryl said chuckling.

"Shut up come on lets go say 'hi' to her parents, we rarely see them." Petunia said dragging Darryl towards the Grangers. Hermione was standing with her parents trying to finish the last chapter of some book.

"Dr. Granger?" Hermione looked up her best friends guardians that meant…

"Ms. Evans! Mr. Brown! Don't tell us Harry and Leila got accepted to that school as well?" Dr. Granger said smiling at both of them. Petunia smiled at them.

"It was a given really that Harry got accepted. I knew he was a wizard since he came to live with me."

Darryl nodded, "Same with Leila. They're on the last compartment of the train Hermione."

"Hello Ms. Evans, Mr. Brown and thank you." Hermione disappeared on to the train dragging her trunk with her.

"A quiet year indeed…for us at least," Darryl mumbled to Petunia.

"Are either of you in a rush? We could go grab a cup of coffee or something and talk." Petunia suggested ignoring Darryl.

* * *

Hermione reached the last compartment and couldn't help, but toss open the door in a dramatic way. "Humph and to think you would leave with out me!"

"Hermione!" Leila and Harry shouted in unison. Leila pulled Hermione in hugging her, while Harry used a spell to levitate Hermione's trunk up.

"Well Har…" Leila started

"Hogwarts won't know…" Harry continued.

"What hit them…" Hermione finished. "Have you seen your parents Harry?" Harry's eyes darkened but gave no other visible sign of anger.

"No and I didn't go looking for them either. If they wanted me they would've been looking for me." Hermione didn't say more on the subject, but raised an eyebrow at the laptop bags.

"You know electricity won't work at Hogwarts?" Hermione informed them. Both of them smiled at her innocently.

"We know, but these babies run on 100 pure magic." Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"How? What? Where?"

"Some American wizard, some type of chip and the U.S."

Hermione looked at them and shook her head, "I'm jealous."

"You can use mine if want to email your parents while we're at school." Harry offered.

Leila shook her head, "I'm not sharing so nah (Leila poked her tongue out childishly)…"

* * *

The ride to Hogwarts was an almost peaceful one. Evan Potter came strutting in like he owned the whole damn train which irritated the trio. "Ah so you do have some magic Harry."

"How did it feel knowing I was right about mum and dad?" Evan whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled so peacefully it was scary. "It was nice knowing you actually knew something for once in your life and not relying on _others_." Evan glared at Harry. "This is Ron and Neville…you remember them don't you?"

"No Evan I just remember army's of red-haired people and klutzy twits for fun." Harry answered smoothly.

"Hey don't go around insulting us. I can kick your ass." Evan threatened.

Harry yawned, "Get the hell out because mummy and daddy aren't here to save you." Evan pulled his wand, but Harry was faster.

"_Experllimius_!" Harry mumbled disarming his idiot brother who left the compartment defeated.

"I'll get you Harry."

"Of course you will dear brother." Harry said as if talking to a little kid. Hermione and Leila snickered.

* * *

The trio arrived at the Hogsmeade station and looked around only to blink startled at the giant man calling for first years. "That's Hagrid." Harry whispered to both girls. The trio got into a boat and was joined by a brunette boy name Theodore Nott. Once all first year were on the boats, Hagrid pulled off and the first years looked at Hogwarts in awe.

"Bend." The half-giant shouted at the first years who leaned forward. "A'ight."

Walking into the entrance hall Leila, Harry and Hermione looked around like the other first years. "How do you suppose your sorted?" someone whispered when McGonagall went back in to the Great Hall.

"My brother friend said he had to wrestle a troll…" Ronald Weasley said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid because no first year would be able to defeat a troll, full-grown or not, on their own." Harry whispered to Hermione and Leila. A scream made the trio turn around and look up. Hogwarts' ghosts were having a discussion of sorts.

McGonagall returned and told the first years to form a line. Following the woman the group of preteens followed into the silent Great Hall. The sorting hat started singing, (for the song go read Philosopher's Stone) and everyone clapped at the end. "When I call your name try on the sorting hat and sit at your table." Harry smirked at Ron's groan of how he would kill Fred for going on about a troll.

"Abbott Hannah." A pink face girl sat on the stole and the hat dropped on her head, "Hufflepuff."(Read Philosopher's Stone for the rest of the people.)

"Brown, Leila." Leila nodded towards Harry and Hermione walking forward to try on the hat. _Where shall I place you? _The hat asked._ No answer huh? Well let's see here…plenty of smarts, but not the bookish type. Loyal only to your closes friends, eh? Not Hufflepuff. Ah, ambitious…want to prove yourself? Slytherin will do well for you my dear…still no reply? Better be "_Slytherin!" The table with silver and green burst into applause and looked at the new first year. Leila was the first new Slytherin.

"(skipping to the 'G's) Granger, Hermione." Hermione tried the hat on. _Hmm now lets see here….plenty of smarts Ravenclaw looks best for you. _"No." Hermione mumbled. _Not Ravenclaw you say? Well I guess you want…_"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. (Skipping to the 'N's"

"Nott, Theodore". The hat sat on Theodore's head for a minute before calling out, "Slytherin!" (Skipping to the 'P's)

"Potter, Evan." McGonagall called out. The whole hall went silent with the exception of four people everyone was craning their neck to see the Boy-Who-Lived. "Did she say Evan Potter?" "Think he'll give me an autograph?"

_Much like your father young Evan. However I must sort you so I guess its _"Gryffindor!" The whole hall clapped louder for him than anyone else. Harry's eye twitched in annoyance. Evan strutted over to the Gryffindor table receiving high fives and stuff.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall read off. "I didn't know he had a twin." "I read about it somewhere."

_Ah Mr. Potter the real chosen one, Destiny does love her pawns. Now where to sort you? I see what about Slytherin? You have the cunning and ambitions… _"No I need Gryffindor"Harry mumbled to the hat._ Ah a plan I see? A true Slytherin, but it is your choice so I guess its_ "Gryffindor!"

Blaise Zabini was the last person sorted before Dumbledore stood and opened his arms to the crowd in welcome. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The food appeared and Harry couldn't help but glance at the Slytherin table. "She looks lonely." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Yeah she does."

* * *

Leila blinked in surprised when she was poked by the boy from earlier, "hi Theo."

"Fancy seeing you here considering your other friends are in the Lions den." Leila smiled.

"Yeah well I'm the dangerous one that's why I'm in the snake pit."

"Hey Brown are you a pureblood?" a blond haired kid with a pointed face ask.

Leila blanked and tilted her head, "Yes my families from the States actually. I believe I'm the first one to attend a European school in at least 5 generations."

That seemed satisfy the pointy face kid as he introduced himself and his bodyguards, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle." Leila looked at the two large boys on either side of Malfoy.

After getting a headache from the horrible singing of the school song Leila followed the Slytherin Prefect Marcus Flint into the dungeons. "We never sing with the rest of the school. Only mouth the words and no one will care." He revealed to them as the stopped in front of wall seemingly hidden behind a suit of armor.

"The password is 'Neutral'. Forget it and you're locked out." The burly fifth year told them. The wall slides open revealing the green and silver common room.

"This is your home for the next seven years. Take of it and it'll take care of you." A female prefect told the group of first years. The groups of first years weren't rushed upstairs and instead were told to sit in front of the fire.

The head girl walked in front of the fire. "Listen up this is the list of rules and guidelines of our house. We have dignity and nobility we display it everyday. If you want to get back at some other student outside this house don't do it publicly, you were chosen for cunning and slyness. Displaying a unified front is our goal, have a problem with a house mate duel in the common room. Need help with homework? Get an upper classmen not taking OWLs or NEWTs."

Marcus Flint took over, "Most of your classes are with Gryffindors. Do not allow them to beat you, Professor Snape is our head of house and will help us in Potions. You will make the effort in the other classes to make sure we win the house cup again this year." Leila inwardly sighed and knew it was going to be a long hour before they went to bed.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had made it to the common room where they learned the password was 'Pig Snout'. Both pre-teens waved tiredly to the other as they went up to bed getting ready for the day of classes tomorrow.

Silver: (shrug) I couldn't help the Slytherin thing. Don't worry it isn't that important though…you'll find out more about the first year Slytherins from Leila's POV. Leila is technically 10 years-old and won't turn 11 until November meaning she barely made the Hogwarts cutoff date. This longer than my usual chapters but oh well. Review please and help me reach my dream of making it into the C2- Harry Potter Fights Back!


	11. Don’t say I’m out of touch

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

**Silver A/N: Right one reviewer pointed out that Leila being ten would mean Hermione would have to be a second year since the cut-off date was extended. Let me point out that in earlier chapters Hermione, Harry and Leila were in the same primary school class. Harry is the oldest out of his friends, with Hermione being 2****nd**** oldest (her birth year is a year later than canon meaning: 1990…going by my story's timeline)**

**Another pointed out the UK laws about school ages and stuff…Let me point it out right now…I'M AN AMERICAN! I DON'T KNOW EVERY FREAKIN BRIT LAW THERE IS HECK I'VE NEVER BEEN TO LONDON SO DON'T KEEP CORRECTING ME FOR MY AMERICAN-ISM IN THIS STORY! I'M USING MY OLD SCHOOL'S CUT OFF DATE FOR STUDENT ACCEPTANCES! PROBLEM WITH IT FIND ANOTHER STORY TO READ! (yes i just went off on the nice people pointing out Brit laws)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 11: Don't say I'm out of touch

That morning Leila along with the other Slytherin first years were led to the Great Hall by a sixth year Prefect named Adriana. The other years in Slytherin were already sitting at the table eating quietly. Theodore sat on the left of Leila and Tracey Davis, another first year, sat on her right. The staff table was nearly full missing only the heads of houses. The greasy haired teacher, Severus Snape stalked by passing the first years their schedules.

"How does he do that?" Daphne Greengrass asked the prefects.

Flint shrugged, "He uses a spell on the schedules. Remembering names is what Professor Snape does_ after_ your first potion class." Leila opened her backpack on the floor checking that she had bought all of her books with her. The backpack was currently a dark blue color and the laptop was in the bag as well turned off.

The quiet breakfast in the Great Hall was broken by the loud Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs entering the room. Leila's eyes searched the crowd until she found her two best friends walking with the Gryffindors not talking. Harry wasn't the best morning person until he had a cup of coffee, which creep Leila out considering she figured coffee was for adults. When she asked Harry about it he merrily shrugged and said it was a habit he picked up while around his godfather. Hermione was a morning person, but didn't bother to speak with Harry until he had his cup of coffee because well…he was a bit_** sarcastic**_ about everything.

A male prefect in the 6th year glared at Leila, "Don't talk to Gryffindors. They only start things and as you can see are very irritating right now."

Leila frowned, "But my friends…"

"Aren't your friends anymore, by now someone's told them we are evil snakes planning to worship the next psycho proclaiming pureblood traditions." The female 5th year prefect cut in. Leila doubted what the prefects said, but obviously Pansy Parkinson believed it as she looked decidedly upset.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Another Slytherin said, "We're the best house anyway and don't need stereotyping idiots like them as friends, only as acquaintances."

The other first years with friends in different houses looked upset as well before turning to listen as Draco talked about some random pureblood tradition his father told him about. Leila poked about her food, but didn't say anything. Owl post came a few minutes later with an owl landing in front of Leila offering her a package. Leila offered the bird some of her bacon as she looked at the package from her father _**and**_ Petunia. Apparently Harry had gotten something from both of them as he was head towards the Slytherin table, Hermione right behind him. As the duo approached the snake table the Hall started to get quiet.

"Morning Leila," Hermione said shyly waving not sure if her best female friend would respond. Hermione was close to the table and by now most of the Hall was listening in.

"Hi Hermione, Harry what's up?" Leila replied.

Harry blinked as if he was in a daze. "Hey, did you get a package from Aunt Petunia and your dad?"

"Yeah they both signed it." Leila replied.

Hermione smiled, "You owe 10 pounds."

"No I don't!" Harry and Leila replied in unison.

"Why not?"

"You don't know if they got together for sure, you're just assuming like the 2 of us." Leila responded.

Hermione frowned before smiling, "Those years of me drilling logical thoughts into you actually worked." Leila poked her tongue at the brunette for turning towards Harry.

"Isn't it just a little too quiet in here?" Harry asked frowning at the lack of noise in the Great Hall. People in the hall started to turn around whispering to their friends.

Leila shrugged and stood up looking at her friends, "Want to go find our class or something?" Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "We have to get our schedules first." Hermione said.

"We'll be right back." Harry said. Both Gryffindors went to find their head of house.

"Brown, your friends are weird." The same 6th year prefect from earlier said. Close towards the end of breakfast the trio left the Great Hall to search for the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

"We've passed that suit of armor twice." Harry said. Hermione sighed hating the fact that they would be late to transfiguration at this rate.

"Can we go my way now?" Leila asked. The 2 Gryffindors sighed and let the Slytherin led them to class. The group entered the classroom that was only filled with Slytherins and a couple of Gryffindors. Theodore nodded at Leila. Leila gave a soft smile not up for much early in the morning.

"How did you-?" Hermione asked as she took her seat.

"Slytherin secret." The black girl said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her best friend before turning to Harry.

"She's going to end up like Malfoy!" Hermione said in a stage whisper. Leila rolled her eyes and Harry shook his head.

Deciding to play along, ignoring the stern look from the tabby cat on the desk, Harry clutched his chest dramatically. "Oh Leila…you wound us so! You're…you're becoming a stuck up pureblood!"

"I am a pureblood." Leila said rolling her eyes. "So Hermione what do you wanna do for your birthday?" The bushy haired girl shrugs getting a thoughtful look.

"I don't know. I mean I turn 11 and that is sort of a big deal right?" Hermione asked.

Leila shrugged, "Nah…16 is the big deal back home." Harry seemed to be thinking about Hermione's birthday.

"Your Slytherin secrets know any abandoned rooms we could use as HQ?" Harry asked softly, so he wouldn't be over heard. The bell rung before Leila could answer. Professor McGonagall hadn't shown up yet; Ron and Evan were missing as well. The tabby cat on the professor's desk jumped off as the door open and a panting Ron and Evan appeared.

"You're late." McGonagall said. "Perhaps I should transfigure you into a pocket watch so you'll be on time?"

Evan panted out a reply, "We got lost professor on the way."

"Perhaps a map then? Take your seats and don't be late next time." McGonagall said. The transfiguration class lasted an hour and a half, by that time only 3 people had managed to successfully change their match into a needle (Harry, Leila and Hermione…in that order). Evan had managed a partial transformation and Ron had succeeded in igniting his. The homework from Transfiguration was a 1 foot essay on the uses of transfiguration and what it requires.

"That was a bit dull." Leila said once the trio had left the classroom. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No it wasn't. I loved it! Professor McGonagall looks like she's going to be a really strict teacher and her class are fun!"

Leila shrugged, "I hate lectures and she spent the first half of class doing just that. Honestly and then gives us an essay for homework we should've been exempt or something!"

"Get over it Lei, I mean everything is going to be easy for a while." Harry said.

"What do you mean everything's going to be easy for a while?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be going over theory, more theory, practice and stuff I learned at my old magic school." Leila replied.

"What magic school did you go to before?" Hermione asked. "Did Harry go with you?"

"Nah, I met Harry a few weeks after my father was transferred here. I went MW Academy, everything we're learning now I learned in first grade." Leila said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You didn't have a wand before this summer."

"Practice wands at school so we would know how to use them, along with wand safety and what not."

Hermione looked interested in the wand safety. "That sounds so cool! You will have to teach me the wand safety stuff." Harry nodded as well.

"Till we meet again milady!" Harry said giving Leila a smile as the trio separated. Leila heading towards the Herbiology greenhouses; Hermione and Harry towards the Charms classroom.

* * *

The rest of that week passed by slowly in the trio's opinion leaving them with anticipation for the weekend. However before the weekend started, there were the last 2 lessons before that on Friday: Potions and Flying Lessons. The trio could have killed the idiot that placed Slytherin and Gryffindor together for both lessons.

"They want us to kill each other." Hermione said in resigned voice. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That's one way of looking at it." Harry stated.

Leila rolled her eyes, "Think about Har, we end up in majority of our classes together. The school rivalry of our houses has to be legendary or something." Glancing at the librarian, "I don't get why the Headmaster would do something so stupid, unless he wants to keep the rivalry strong and what not."

"Probably, from the way Aunt Petunia kept going on about him I wouldn't be surprised." Harry said.

Hermione was flipping through a book, not taking notes. "I think I'll check this book out."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"_Quidditch through the Ages._" Leila replied reading off the title of the book, "nervous about flying?"

The bushy haired witch bit her lip thinking, "Well I've never been flying before and its quite dangerous being 50 feet in the air."

"No amount of tips from that book well help unless you plan to be on a the house team next year." Harry said.

"Flying is like swimming." Leila said smiling at Hermione. "Once you know how to do it, its fun." That Thursday afternoon was spent teaching Hermione all the tricks and know-how of riding a broomstick.

* * *

Silver: (eyes reviewers) Honestly telling me to alter my ages and stuff. Just because this story takes place in Britain like the books it doesn't mean I know British laws and stuff. I'd probably butcher it just like I butcher American and Japanese stuff. If you have a problem with my use of American stuff or Japanese references please let me know and remove yourself from the story alerts.

Now…Review…if you want. (You'd think I would've gotten 20 reviews correcting me or something...but I didn't and its not like I have a British Beta-reader to point out this stuff before I post my chapters.)


	12. With this rampant chaos your reality

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Magical Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

**Silver: Maybe I offend some people last chapter ranting about the ages and how people continuously kept trying to get me to change it. Let me point out this is FAN fiction, not a novel that needs accurate details. If I want to change something then it is well with in my powers as an authoress to do as I please. J.K. Rowling is making no money off this and neither am I so why would I change details to please you guys when I'm writing it out of shear hobby/boredom? **

**MagZ86 sent me a PM and let me tell you MagZ86 is from Scotland where 'Hogwarts' is located in the series and the ages MagZ86 named off about school attendance is way different then what I know here in the US. Let me also point out that most ages to start a school is 5, which obviously wouldn't work for me as I started when I was 4. I know I started that early because my birthday is so late and I'm one of the youngest people in my grade (11****th****) the youngest being my friend whose birthday is December 27****th****. When I graduate I'll be 17 so please don't bother with the ages and leave it be its better for me to remember this way. **

**Oh and before I forget…Harry will be referenced as Evans (not Evan which has no s) this chapter. **

Chapter 12: With this rampant chaos - your reality

It was Friday and as usual the trio was looking forward to the end of the last class. After flying lessons the trio had planned to find an empty classroom to become their base of operation. The library as Hermione had suggested was rejected on the bases that people can still eavesdrop on private conversations. The Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were lined up on opposite sides the hallway, excluding Leila, Hermione and Harry whom everyone knew wouldn't follow house rivalries. Malfoy being the prick we all know started something with Ron and Evan. The funny part was that _**Ron**_and_** Evan**_ got in trouble for pulling out their wands losing Gryffindor 10 points…a piece. Leila asked Theo, "how the heck was that being cunning in the first place on Malfoy's part?"

"He saw the Professor coming." Theodore replied.

The trio shook their heads in amusement before choosing seats in front of the potions class. On Harry and Leila's part both were bored of working with their house mates and switched partners so that Leila and Hermione were paired up along with Harry and Theodore. Snape was not amused, but didn't comment on it. The class pulled out their textbooks and waited for Snape to start class. Leila and Hermione pulled out their composition books, quill and ink pot ready to take notes. Snape started class with taking attendance and like Flitwick paused at Evan's name. "Evan Potter – our new celebrity." He said softly. After finishing attendance Snape gave a speech. (See HP: PS chapter 8 American edition)

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The Potions Master was looking at Evan, who seemed to be trying to shrink. Evan glanced at his brother, who didn't bother to help him out. Hermione was dying to raise her hand, but Leila had kicked the girl under the table to stop her from making a fool of herself.

"I don't know." Evan finally said. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." The Potion Master turned towards Harry. Inwardly Harry was glad his aunt had drilled all the potion knowledge into his head.

"Evans, do you know?"

"A half formed Draught of Living Death sir." Snape hid his look of surprise by asking Evan another question.

"Let's try again Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" This time Evan sent Harry a glare for not helping him out.

"Perhaps in the student supply closet that's full of potion ingredients?" Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Leila were shaking in silent laughter. Evan just had to act like a cheeky bastard. Harry could've smacked his brother for being smart with the greasy bat. Hermione had glared at the laughing girl before raising her hand in the air.

Snape ignored Hermione's hand. "If there were none there Potter?" Snape was getting irritated by his enemies spawn.

"The potion shop in Diagon Alley then." A few people laughed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake in the stomach of a goat you stupid prat!" Harry snapped at his brother. Snape sent Harry a glare.

"5 points from Gryffindor for Potter's cheek and Evans speaking out of turn." Snape said softly. "I don't see any of you writing down what Evans just said."

There was a shuffle for parchment and quills throughout the class. Leila, Hermione and Harry already knew the stuff that was said and didn't bother to write it down. Instead Leila started to draw her name in bubble letters. Snape noticed, but didn't say anything to her. Hermione however elbowed her best friend sending a glare that clearly read 'write-notes-or-else' in the typical evil Hermione way.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione raised her hand higher at this, Leila sighed at her friend. Harry let his head hit the desk knowing his brother would say something stupid.

"The name of course." Evan said. Harry blinked…that was almost right. Did the idiot actually know this one? Snape's lip curled in a look that made the first year Gryffindors completely sure that the greasy-haired bat was a vampire or something."

"Your cheek just lost Gryffindor another point." Snape said. The rest of the class period was spent working on a simple cure to boils, which ended up going wrong. Neville Longbottom despite his mother's attempt to teach him the proper way of brewing just wasn't cut out for potion making. Evan lost 5 more points when Snape blamed him for Neville's potion going wrong.

"I swear dad's right about that greasy git." Evan ranted as he left the Dungeons. Ron nodded like the good little idiot he is. "I want an essay on the uses of unicorn hair in a potion…" Evan mocked Snape. "How about an essay on the uses of shampoo and conditioner on slimy Potion teachers!" The Gryffindor 1st years laughed as they head towards the grounds.

Harry and Hermione walked more quietly towards the grounds for their first flying lesson, Leila had walked with Theodore talking about quidditch techniques. Harry watched Leila leave and couldn't help but wonder if their friendship would drift apart because of the Slytherins. The Gryffindors weren't surprised to see the Slytherins all lined up next to the row of brooms laid out by Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch was waiting patiently for the Gryffindors to show up. If only the Flying Instructor knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Petunia Evans was a proud woman. She was sorely jealous when her younger sister was discovered to be a witch. Now that she was a witch would tell herself that she was better off strangling the employees at the British Ministry of Magic; more specifically the Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge, the plump wizard with a rather (in her opinion) ugly bowler hat, even uglier stripped cloak and a toad-looking female watching his every move was not what the muggle raised woman expected. When Petunia had been directed to the Evans proxy vote in the Wizengomt she hadn't expected it to be attached to a high ranking Ministry official. So far the incompetent buffoon was trying to keep her from getting her place on the Wizarding Counsel; in fact Petunia was ready to just yell at the buffoon to sign the release papers before he learned what his brain, no matter how small, looked like.

"Lady Evans, are you really sure you need to take your vote back?" Fudge stammered trying and failing to keep his cool. "I mean everything is going fine with out you and…"

"Sign over my voting rights or the Daily Prophet will have a new cover issue: 'Minister Aiding Former Death Eaters' does have a nice ring doesn't it?" Petunia said in a sickly sweet voice. Indeed the brunette had caught the Minister going over funds he was receiving from the Malfoy Family in exchange for Lucius' pardon. Petunia may have been a nosy woman and knew just about every dirty secret on Privet Drive, that didn't mean she was stopping in her peacefully neighborhood. The Minister looked at the woman even more nervous.

"Evans…Petunia…dear cousin you really don't want to…"

The paper was pushed in front of the Minister. "Honestly don't cite your relation to me out loud anymore!" Petunia snapped. Not knowing what the woman, his very-very distant cousin would do to him the Minister signed the paper. The proud woman left the Minister's office sending a glare to the toad-like woman whom she dismissed from the office. No doubt she had tried and failed to eavesdrop on the conversation. _Harry will love to hear about this one. Phase one is completed, _Petunia thought flooing home.

* * *

Neville Longbottom, no matter how much he tried to be a confident boy only caused trouble. Not the bully type of trouble…the fall down the stairs type of trouble. It would explain how he kicked off on time (surprise surprise), but instead fell off the broom when it rose to high for him to control. Madam Hooch tried to get the plump boy, but it was no good as he broke his wrist.

"Down! Down all of you!" Hooch screamed at the airborne 1st years. "Tilt slightly downward and get off when it's low enough!" The Slytherins and Gryffindors complied. Watching with eyes like a hawk Madam Hooch turned towards a sobbing (pitifully) Neville. "I'm taking Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, no broom is to leave the ground or you'll be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Did you see the great lump?" Malfoy asked once Madam Hooch was out of earshot.

Parvati Patil came to Neville's defense. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Didn't know you like crybabies Parvati." Pansy Parkinson remarked. The other Gryffindors started to defend Neville as well. Everything went quiet when Malfoy picked up Neville's rememball.

"The great lump dropped that thing his mum sent him."

"Give that here Malfoy." Evan said knowing an opportunity to look good.

The blond smirked, "Better idea Potter. Why don't I leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find…like up a tree?" With that Malfoy took off on his broom.

"Evan you aren't going to follow that prat up there are you?" Lavender asked. Evan would not tell anyone, but he was a horrible flier.

"No, you heard what Hooch said." Evan said. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Hey Potty not so tough when it comes to real skills are you?" Malfoy said playing with the rememball. Harry didn't know what made him get on his broom, nor would he be able to explain it Hermione and Leila later what happened to his Slytherin-ness. Bright colors like red and gold does take its toll on people's brain after all.

"Yo Malfoy how about you give me the rememball and I won't knock you off that broomstick." Harry said leveled with Malfoy.

Malfoy laughed, "Sticking up for your brother Evans? Here I thought you had a lick of sense." Malfoy held the ball and shot up in the air only to throw it. "Catch it and you can have it." Harry took off after the rememball going into a 50 foot dive. Hermione practically screamed when he went into the dive, Leila and (to her disgust) Ron let out whoops at Harry catching the ball. The cheering from the Gryffindors was short lived as their head of house appeared.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry's eye twitched and he pretended not to hear the Deputy Headmistress. "Harry Potter in all my days a staff member here…"

"It's Harry Evans, Professor." Harry corrected the older woman. Hermione shot Harry a glare. If you're in the middle of getting expelled changing the last name doesn't help!

"Professor it was Malfoy," Parvati started.

"Quiet Ms. Patil." McGonagall said.

"But Ma'am you can't punish," Hermione started.

"Keep quiet Ms. Granger." McGonagall turned towards Harry, "Follow me Mr. Po-Evans." She corrected herself. (Follows mostly canon, meets Wood and all that jazz.)

* * *

"You what?" Hermione asked quietly. The trio had met up in the library before dinner and was discussing Harry's 'punishment'.

"That's what I said. Madam Hooch was furious that flew up there, but when she saw it was to help a fellow student labeled it a 'Gryffindor tendency'." Harry said. Leila was grinning.

"HA and to think you didn't become a Slytherin." Leila mumbled to herself. Harry heard what she said and shrugged.

Hermione groaned before putting the quill she was righting with down. "Honestly why do people still write with those horrible things?" She asked her friends, the bushy haired witch rummaged around her backpack before pulling out a ballpoint pen. "Thank you mum for recommending these."

Leila looked at the box of pens in Hermione's hand and shook her head. "I'm a witch in the 21st century, I'm using my laptop."

"How would you print it out? The teachers want it on parchment as well." Hermione asked. Both Harry and Leila had their laptops open and were typing their essays for potion class.

Harry went into his backpack and pulled out a shrunken printer. "This Hermione is a printer…we got one that uses parchment…though I would prefer that over plain white paper…ugh white paper is so bright." Hermione sniggered at the shuddering Harry. "You can type yours up if you want instead of writing it. Makes revising so much easier."

"What other magic ran muggle technology do you guys have?" Hermione asked. Leila and Harry exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Ever see the movie Spy Kids?" Leila asked.

The bushy haired witch nodded. "Yeah, what does that have to…"

"Take all the gadgets Carmon and her brother had add in a portable TV/DVD, the laptops, printer, web-cams, PS2 and yeah that's about it."

"Your dad and aunt bought all that stuff?" Hermione asked barely hiding her excitement.

Leila nodded blushing slightly, "It was Harry's birthday and I wanted some extra stuff."

"You have an idea Hermione?"

"You have those tiny cameras like they had in the movie?" Hermione asked.

Leila and Harry nodded, "The guy though it was a normal muggle thing. We have at least 50 of them apiece."

"With speakers and the video thing?"

"Hooks right to our laptops with the installation CD." Leila said.

"We can hear everything that's said and what-not."

"That's my word." Leila said.

"I thought it was 'pig'?" Harry countered.

"I say 'what-not' when I don't know what to say."

"Right…" Harry trailed off.

"Harry, Leila have you finished all your work this week?" Hermione asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

The two exchanged glances. Oh how easy it is for a plan to come together all it takes is just a little help.

* * *

Silver: Review (please)…next chapter will be kinda/sorta funny. The trio are up to no good and well Petunia isn't exactly innocent next chapter either.


	13. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Magical Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 13: I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

Hermione and Harry sat in the library after breakfast waiting for Leila to meet them. Harry was causally flipping through _Hogwarts: A History_ without reading it at all. The book had no real meaning in his opinion; reading about the four founders and then the biased views of Slytherin being dark was pointless. If you really wanted to know all you had to do was ask some random witch or wizard in Britain that looked like they had a stick up theirs.

Hermione however was flipping through _Hogwarts: A History_ looking for some type of structure or number of floors in the building. Unlike Harry who had been raised in the Wizarding World she was a bit more interested in the book, even if it was biased. The bushy haired witch was more concerned with making sure her idea went smoothly…because honestly…this was Hogwarts, the school where no secret stayed a secret.

So why not get the perfect blackmail instead?

"Yo." Leila greeted the two Gryffindors pulling out her laptop (refusing to call it 'magi-tops' like the idiot at the store).

"Hey." "Mornin."

"So we really are doing you-know-what?" Leila asked.

"Yes. Its perfect for blackmailing opportunities…especially on the staff." Harry said.

"Maybe we'll get something on Dumbledore…" Leila said with a spaced-out look. Hermione looked slightly alarmed.

"How would we do that?" she asked.

"Get into his office, duh." Leila said.

"And we'd get in his office how?"

"Leave it up to me alright?" Harry said. Leila raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked even more alarmed.

"Let's get this plan on the roll then." Leila said. Hermione grinned as she relaxed, taking the bag handed to her. Her friends were going to do something really illegal or something. Going through the bag Hermione gave Leila the installation CD. Harry pulled out his own laptop and set it up next to Leila's.

"We need to get somewhere more private than this." Harry mumbled to the two girls as he started to run the installation CD on his computer.

"We'll find one and mark it off in this." Hermione said handing Harry a notebook. "You'll need this pen; put this in your ear and do you have your set?" Harry reached into his robe pockets and showed the shrunken box of micro-cameras.

"Good. Leila, make sure yours is in. See you in two hours." Hermione and Harry left the library leaving Leila to do the technical work.

"I'm _so_ watching Spy Kids again later."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Watching as cameras were activated was a tedious activity. Leila spent time working on her potions essay occasionally checking on the 'project' as she called it.

"Lei can you hear me?" Harry's voice called out.

"Yeah," Leila whispered.

"Good, do you have a good visual?"

Leila checked the monitors again. "Yep the micro-babes are in good positions. Just make sure you guys get the bathrooms."

"We got it captain." Harry replied.

Leila sighed and started a game of solitary on both laptops. Had she been watching her surroundings she would have noticed the eyes watching her.

"Miss Brown odd seeing you here. Why are you not in the common room?" A voice asked softly from beside her.

"Professor Snape! Odd indeed..." Leila said giggling nervously. Crap, they should have picked a better place in the library then near the restricted section.

"What, Miss Brown," Severus Snape asked, "Are you doing this close to a section clearly closed off to students?"

"Ah well you see Professor…" Leila said only to be cut off as Harry and Hermione appeared out of breath, ignoring the glare the librarian sent them.

"She was waiting for us Professor." Hermione said.

"We told her to save us a spot right here so that we wouldn't be in anyone's way." Harry explained.

Snape's face remained emotionless as his eyes swept over the three students. Leila and Harry nearly winced when they felt something push at their shields. Hermione however was unprotected. "Do be careful in your business. You might stumble over something unpleasant." The Potions Master swept away his cloak bellowing as he left the library.

"My head hurts." Hermione stated quietly taking a seat.

Harry exchanged glances with Leila. "It should. I can't believe Snape would try that on us."

"Try what?" Hermione asked.

"Legimancy, it allows the user access to your mind. However it can be stopped with Occulmacy." Leila explained.

"How did you-?"

Leila looked at her left hand and ran a finger over something on her ring finger. "My family's heir ring has a basic defense for that. I didn't get it when my dad explained it, but now I know how it works."

"I need to learn Occulmacy…" Hermione stated looking determined.

Harry frowned, "You won't master it. We're too young to be able to handle it…we need to get you something that can act like our rings."

"My dad has a friend at the center than can probably get us what we need." Leila said thinking. "I'm almost positive Amy has something laying around her lab we could use."

"Let's write to Aunt Petunia and Darryl first, we don't want to get in trouble for contacting someone we aren't supposed too." Harry said logically. The green eyed wizard couldn't help, but turn around when he felt like someone was staring at him. "We can write it later, lets take a walk or something." Harry mumbled, running a hand over his lighting bolt scar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**-Earlier-**

"They're up to something, I know it! Where is Brown? Isn't she usually with them?" Evan told Ron as they tried to follow Harry and Hermione discretely. Harry and Hermione were talking in low voices with a notebook open and writing something down.

Ron shrugged bored, "Do we have to follow them? Can't we just go play chess? Seamus owes me a game."

"Go play then. I'll be following them."

"Whatever…" Ron said leaving mumbling about famous people and stalkers.

Evan frowned wishing he'd brought his father's invisibility cloak. It would be easier to hear what they were saying. Mentally kicking Ron for distracting him, Harry and Hermione had disappeared. Glaring at the spot his brother and his friend had been at the famous wizard turned on his heel and left for the common room, utterly pissed. (No real purpose just thought it would be funny to watch Evan's attempts)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Sorry it took so long to update…I've been trying to write this 10-page final (it's still not done). Next Tuesday is my last day of school so I'm looking towards that and updating a bit more…(grin) You guys will love the next chapter…Petunia vs. Lily


	14. The nightmare I built my own world to es

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 14: The nightmare I built my own world to escape

Lily didn't exactly dislike her sister and her family. It was the fact that Lily had left her son unchecked on for 3 years that worried her. What could've happened to her son during that time, she didn't know. The fact that Harry made no effort to contact them or even tell them he was at Hogwarts had hurt the red-haired woman. She knew she wasn't a perfect mother, but the fact was that it was hard to be fair to a famous child that save their lives and another that was just average.

It was like the Potters and their friends just forgot that Harry existed.

Maybe Vernon wouldn't be home when they went to talk to Petunia. Perhaps Petunia will be in a friendly mood and not go into one of her 'magic-is-freakish' modes.

If only the Potters knew.

"Lils are you ready? The ministry cars are here." James called out to his wife. The messy raven haired male didn't know what to think about his oldest son. James if he thought hard enough would recall that Harry spent a lot of time in the Potter Library reading and talking to his parents. That was it and that annoyed James to no end as all of his children were suppose to be spoiled and able to annoy Severus Snape without trying. From what Evan said Harry actually had friends in Slytherin and was actually semi-civil with Snape. James hated that thought. Lily was actually happy one of her sons had inherited her potion talents and was civil to Snape.

Lily grabbed her jacket and slid it on brushing her hair out of the jacket(1). "Yes James, go ahead and open the door." The red-haired woman grabbed her shoes and walked down the stairs before putting on her shoes.

* * *

The ride to Privet Drive was mostly quiet except the occasional conversation between the Ministry driver and Lily about a direction or the guy talking to James about a Qudditch score. After telling the man that they would floo home from a nearby squib's place. Number 4 Privet Drive didn't look the same as it did 3 years ago. No, everything was the same around the area, but the wards that the Order had set up seemed to actually be working.

Lily was actually relieved at the fact that the blood wards were working better than they thought. Why hadn't Dumbledore told them?

James followed his wife wondering how Harry faired without them for the last 3 years. Lily had knocked on the door and was startled to see another man open it. "Can I help you?"

"Erm yes we're looking for my sister." Lily said watching as the black man glanced at them. "Petunia Dursley, her family used to live here…" The man nodded.

Opening the door wider he offered both of them a smile, "Come on in I'll tell Petunia you're here." Oh yes, Lily thought, my sister has indeed changed. James and Lily looked around the house and were surprised to see that all pictures with Vernon had been removed.

"James, look at this picture." Lily called to her husband pointing to a picture of Harry and Leila on the beach building a sand castle, a fat kid with blond hair was in background glaring at the other two kids. James didn't know what to expect when he went to visit his sister-in-law. A house elf popping up wasn't one of them.

Blonks looked up at the red-haired woman and black haired man, "Blonks show guest where Mistress is?"

"Erm…" Lily didn't know how her sister got a house elf.

"Yes please." James said when he noticed Lily hesitating to answer. The Potters were led to the basement stairs past more pictures of Petunia, Dudley, Harry and the black girl that seemed to hang around him.

"Mistress is requesting Mrs. Lily and Mr. James to be quiets when entering magic room."

* * *

Petunia was in her favorite room of the house, it was her favorite because it's where all the magic was practiced in the house out of the neighbors view. The women from Number 2 and Number 14 kept insisting that she was dating Darryl since they were together so often. Alright not in those words but it was close enough. It was enough to annoy the brunette haired woman. The room was actually her basement that had shelves with potion ingredients above a work table and a bookshelf filled with books on the different branches of magic. On the wall were a few pictures of Leila, Harry and Dudley along with her framed OWL results.

Darryl was spending his day off helping Petunia create the truth serum and Wolfsbang. The truth serum was practice for the NEWTs potion test and Petunia was actually trying to create a new type of Wolfsbang using the same properties as the Magic Deduction Potion (although it was difficult considering how rare basilisk venom was). The mid-back length hair was in a ponytail to keep out of her way (she kept it cut that length not wanting to forget how she got that length). Darryl was trying to point out why one aconite wouldn't work with the three moonstones she wanted to put together ("they are explosive with the properties off balance like that" he said). The woman was looking at the dry erase board in front of her that showed what ingredients she had used and how it worked together. Suddenly while working Blonks appeared holding a try with tea on it. "Mistress someone's at the door."

"Darryl can you get the door? If its unwanted company again I'd rather not face them." Petunia asked. Unwanted company being Vernon and Marge, both who seem to want to get back at Petunia.

Darryl nodded frowning, "They'll be violating the restraining order and give me the perfect excuse to punch the pigs." Petunia shook her head, Vernon was at the bottom of Darryl's favorite people list and top of his 'I'm-going-to-kill-the-bastard-one-day' list. Darryl went to open the door down stairs while Petunia glared at the formula she had written out on the board.

"Balance out stupid thing!" She huffed angrily her cheeks turning a shade of red as Petunia tried to come up with a way to get the stupid equation balanced out.

Darryl reappeared leaning causally against the door. "Your sister and her husband are upstairs." Petunia turned around the potion she was brewing started to bubble over.

"What?"

"Your sis-" Darryl rold his eyes at Petunia's obviously rude interruption.

Waving it away Petunia turned back towards her potion, "I heard that part, Blonks!" The house-elf appeared looking at Petunia with wide eyes.

"Mistress is wanting Blonks?"

"Yes could you bring Lily and James downstairs to this room? Tell them to be quiet, I'd hate for my potion to be ruined." Petunia said. Darryl shook his head and looked at Petunia's formula. The house-elf disappeared with a "Yes Mistress."

"You know…" Darryl started looking at the formula in front of him. "Changing the way its rotated after adding the aconite could allow for the three moonstones…" Darryl trailed off knowing he was not helping Petunia. Petunia no matter how prideful she was or how caring she could be…was not happy to see her sister or husband.

What if they demand for Harry to return home with them?

So many 'what-ifs' and none of them better than the last one…

Oh why didn't she just tell them to shove off?

Darryl placed a comforting hand on Petunia's shoulder. "Relax, it can't be that bad." Petunia twitched, what did you say to a sister that abandons her child?

"Petunia?" Lily Evans-Potter questioned as her and her husband entered the room.

"Hello Lily, James. Please meet my…friend Darryl." Petunia greeted. "Darryl you remember me telling you about Harry's parents don't you?" The black male nodded, if he didn't know better he'd think Petunia was up to something, wait Petunia_ was_ up to something.

"Petunia…you've changed. When did you get a house elf?" Lily asked. "Is that a potion you're brewing?"

"A couple of years ago dear sister and yes it is." Petunia said coldly. "If you'd paid attention to Harry when he was here you would've known that." Lily flinched at the comment and James looked remarkable uncomfortable.

"W-we came to speak about that actually." Lily said.

"Really? I dare ask is it because my other nephew has been complaining about Harry?"

Lily looked down; true enough Evan had indeed told them about Harry and everything he did: From his befriending of a Slytherin to actually yelling at him in Potions Class.

"I wouldn't call it complaining…I'd say its more like informing us of things Harry won't do." James said. If he didn't know better he thought Darryl had actually snorted at his comment.

Petunia didn't know when she became evil, but she smiled sweetly. "Boys why don't you two talk upstairs?" Lily looked at her sister and decided that she wouldn't back down…even if she was the younger sister.

"No yelling, silencing charms, fighting, hair pulling or any other physical contact." Darryl stated, "Also no spell casting." James raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-?"

"They're pissed off sisters don't be surprised if you hear the sound of something hitting a wall." Darryl shivered remember his own sisters and their fights. "And you really don't want to witness it."

"You're probably right." James said as the tension in the room become somewhat…unbearable. _Cowards…_ the two sisters thought.

"What happened to my son?" Lily asked/demanded.

"As far as I know Evan has been living with you unless of course you decided to get rid of him as well." Petunia replied smirking. The urge to smack sense into her sister had popped up.

Lily glared at her sister; Petunia was strongly reminded of the eyes that she'd seen on her nephew whenever his family was bought up. "I meant Harry, don't play with me."

"Harry according to Vernon was a very good punching bag." Petunia said coldly, she hated her ex but that wasn't stopping her from using him against her sister. Lily turned a very pasty color.

"Y-you l-let that whale_ beat_ on my son?" Lily cried, what kind of home did she leave him in?

Petunia smirked cruelly, "Didn't Harry tell you? I mean surely you had some contact with him early in those years? You knew how Vernon and I felt about magic." Lily's green eyes became deadly as she glared at her sister.

"YOU BITCH!" The temperamental red-haired yelled out as she punched her sister in the face. Petunia grabbed her cheek and glared at Lily.

"What a way to repay somebody after abandoning your own son for three years!" Lily looked positively pissed. "Playing mum now doesn't do anything!"

"Y-you allowed that whale to abuse him, did you help him?"

"Of course I didn't! Who do you think bandaged all those damn cuts? Do you know how many times I wanted to yell at you for leaving Harry here?" Petunia spat out. "Do you know how close that boy was to going dark? Of course not…you're like the rest of the British Wizarding World a mindless sheep." Without thinking the brunette did what she should have done 3 years ago, she slapped Lily Potter.

Lily was frozen for some reason. "I would have been cold to Harry, but then I saw those eyes. Just like mother's, just like yours…I promised our mother that I'd watch over my little sister. Yet Lily didn't need my protection…no she had James for that. Then you owled me that letter asking me to watch over Harry and that my family would be protected from dark wizards through a set of blood wards." Petunia took a deep breath ignoring the pain in her jaw. "I took him for no other reason then to protect my family…then something happened."

Still no movement from the redhead woman, whom from what Petunia could tell was in shock. "I saw the way you treated Harry that night. A cold distance, mother-like but not the way it should have been. Our mother would have been disappointed in you, especially the way you raised my nephews. Then again why not blame our mother from the favoritism she showed you when we found out you were a witch?"

A broken sob escaped Lily's form. Was she that terrible a mother? Harry…he had always needed her, but Evan…Evan was the one she catered to…oh Merlin that's why Harry read so much! He always isolated himself so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Did you know Harry has practice speaking both French and Latin?" Petunia asked her crying sister. "Harry's favorite dessert is treacle tart, did you know that?"

"Did you know Harry was actually about to be sorted into Slytherin? Or that the scar on his forehead sometimes bothers him, especially at night?"

Lily didn't say anything, she felt like a little girl being chastised. Did Harry even love her any more? "Oh suck up the tears, James isn't in here to baby you. Tell me, why leave him here? Even if it did protect me and my family why leave him here?"

"W-we weren't going to at first." Lily said quietly. "B-but D-Dumbledore insisted that it was '_for the greater good'_."

"Why was it 'for the greater good'?" Petunia asked. Petunia filed that phase 'for the greater good' away for now.

Lily sniffled as she leaned against the wall before her hand clutched a frame. It was a picture frame of Harry's 10th birthday party, the photo Harry was cutting a slice of cake and handing it to that girl (Leila). "You needed protection Petunia. No matter how much you hated me or my magic…I had to protect you. The blood wards would do just that. Besides Harry…I would always have him, Evan however had Death Eaters and the Dark Lord after him."

"Voldemort's gone."

"For now he is. Dumbledore reckons that Voldemort is binding his time." Petunia bit the urge to strangle her sister, if Dumbledore told the Wizarding World that sky was really purple they would probably believe it.

"You're pathetic." Petunia said after a few minutes. "Even if what you said was true the Dark Lord and his minions are after your whole family! Why not train Harry as well?"

Lily looked up and sent Petunia a glare. "I'm sorry for wanting to protect my child! I'm sorry for ruining your oh-so-perfect life with that child abusing scum bag and I'm sorry for-!" Petunia slapped her sister again.

"You didn't protect him, you only hinder him. Where you have failed Lily…I took up the mantel." Petunia reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. "I would've never thought my dream of become a witch would come true. Then Harry befriended a girl that lives across the street, her name was Leila. The entire summer the two talked becoming friends and it wasn't until September I was properly introduced to her father." Lily looked confused.

"What does that-?" Petunia glared at her sister.

"I'm not done. Imagine my surprise when I found out that he works for a research company that has expanded its business to London and needed someone to test the final product of a magical potion." Lily stared at Petunia her eyes widening.

"You didn't?"

Petunia smirked at her sister, "I did. Before I did I left Vernon and threatened to take custody of Dudley if he laid a single hand on Harry again."

Lily looked surprised, "B-but…why?"

"Harry needed someone to look after him. His own parents didn't do the job, so why not me?"

"The girl in most of the pictures-?" Lily started to ask.

Petunia nodded. "Yes that's Leila, her and Harry should never stay in the same room for to long…its disasters."

The redhead looked from the picture to Petunia. "I don't get it. You've changed so much…yet you've become the sister I once knew." Petunia gave her sister a genuine smile.

"I guess some things won't change. I've always loved you Lily, but when you went off to Hogwarts…I felt like you just abandoned me. I owled Dumbledore after you got your acceptance letter just to see if I could go with you…but I wasn't magical enough." Lily returned her sister's smile and her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What's this about Leila's father? Does my sister have a new boyfriend?" Lily teased. The tension in the room was replaced by the familiar playful atmosphere neither sister could forget.

Petunia groaned, "Not you too…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Darryl and James had no idea what to expect after leaving the two sisters alone. Lily yelling 'You Bitch' did seem to make both males worry about them, although for different reasons. Both men ended up walking towards the living room and took a seat on the couch. The living room was still as muggle as ever and the fireplace seemed to have a little jar sticking out behind a framed photo of Dudley's trip to the zoo.

"Are you and Petunia…?" James started to ask.

"Sort of, nothing official of course with Harry and Leila around to look after." Darryl said. "Now it's like we spend more time worried about them being in Wizarding World without us…"

"Leila would be the girl in the pictures?" Darryl chuckled. James looked actually curious.

"She didn't even realize most of those were being taken. Otherwise she would've hidden herself somewhere away from the camera." James couldn't help, but smirk as it now made sense why the girl never seemed to notice the camera.

"I don't get it…when did Petunia finally leave Dursley?"

"Around the same time Harry and I came around." Darryl answered. "More-so after I offered Petunia the chance to become a witch." The black man shook his head. "Never saw a ruder asshole in my life."

The messy haired man shook his head, "You're a wizard? How did you make Petunia a witch? That should be impossible."

"Yes well going by muggle science magic isn't real." Darryl retorted. "It actually has to do with my job as a research scientist at a local laboratory…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Potters ended up staying for lunch at Petunia's house the most shocking part seemed to come from Lily finding out she was a pureblood…and that she was related to Fudge. That led the conversation back to Harry and Evan.

"Harry emailed me saying that he made the quidditch team at Hogwarts youngest Seeker in a century according to the captain." Petunia told his parents. Lily looked shock, she half hoped his liking of books would keep him away from that game.

James looked like Christmas and his birthday had come earlier. "Are your serious?"

Petunia rolled her eyes. Darryl had left because of some emergency at the lab earlier. The dining room where the group was eating lunch connected to the kitchen and on the counter sat a telly that was turned off. The telly was actually Dudley's and he insisted that it be kept there; Petunia of course had half the mind to put it on top of the stairs to make him walk. "No that would be Harry's godfather."

James waved off the first year joke, "Harry's a first-year Seeker?"

"No, I just said that for my health." Petunia said sarcasm dripping from every word. James grinned.

"At least one of my sons inherited my talent on the pitch…oh I'll have get him a Nimbus 2000. Padfoot will love hearing about this one." Petunia didn't know whether to tell her brother-in-law that Sirius Black already knew. He was the 3rd one to be sent a notice about it. Lily smiled at her sister ignoring her husband.

"I'm sure Harry will tell us all about his adventures at Hogwarts during Christmas break." The red-head said as if she didn't abandon her son. Petunia placed her teacup down and leveled her younger sister with a look.

"Surely you're not inviting yourself over with out asking me?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I'm not inviting myself over…I'm merrily talking about picking Harry up for Christmas break to see his family." James didn't know whether to support his wife in that decision or not. Honestly, James would love it if his son came home with them for Christmas but Harry did have a choice in the matter.

"What if Harry doesn't want to go anywhere with you?" Petunia questioned her face neutral on the matter. Damn she would've been a good Slytherin, James thought.

"Of course he wants to come home. That sounded rather silly Petunia." Lily replied. "He'll come home and then he'll enjoy Christmas with his real family. And at the end of the school year he'll come back home with us."

"I'd stop snuffing potion ingredients, Harry belongs in my custody and you can't change that." Petunia stated standing up from her seat. Lily glared at her older sister.

"He's my son! I'll take him away from you if I damn well please."

"Get out! Get out of my house and don't ever step foot on to Privet Drive again!" Petunia yelled at her sister. "I told you that when I married Vernon and I'm telling you that now!" Neither Potter could say anything before the wards on Number 4 Privet Drive pushed them both out of the house. In the calming absence of the Potters, Petunia broke down crying. She would not lose her nephew to that bastard family! She just couldn't…

Her whole life now evolved him and she'd be damn if that bratty sister of hers got her hands on Harry.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(1)- girls with long hair would actually get what i meant by that.

Silver: The last chapter did seem to be a filler, but I'm kinda making it up with this extra-long chapter…**I don't like** it that much especially **the ending**. Oh well I tried. The big Petunia vs. Lily turned out to be more verbal then physical (I suck at fight scenes?). So how do you guys say won? Another side chapter coming up about the Evans Family (in relation to last chapter about the ring) and yes Quidditch in the next regular chapter…(I suck at writing things out, but I shall try!)

To the reviewer,**ahoyhoy**, descriptive writing sort of annoys me because I'm a straight to the point person (note all the dialogue)…however I will attempt to add more descriptions to things (i.e.: Petunia's basement/magic room was described earlier.) As for Evan getting more background I'm sure that the next (regular) chapter will have more of him in it…I'm still working on it the final chapters (16-25) of this story however are the ones that will set up Evan's character for the sequels when I write them.

**Advertisment: Like Yu-Yu Hakasho? Like Harry Potter? Look out for Silver Tsukino's YYH/HP fanfic coming a hot summer day to a fanfiction site near you!**


	15. Swallowed up in the sound of my screamin

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

**This chapter was edited by **_**Kitsunegakure no Sato**_**(my hubby! I'm kidding…he probably thinks I've lost my mind calling him 'hubby'…note to self stay away from Luna Lovegood centered stories…) for the most part…the endings of various parts are unedited. **

Chapter 15: Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Both girls had found and used a spare potion room on the 5th floor as their headquarters. The room when they found it had been covered in layers of dust and the student supply closet seemed to be the only thing up kept by the house elves. Work tables had stools on top of them with spider webs hanging down them "I should scare Weasley with these." Hermione mused to Leila.

It took 2 days of cleaning using normal household spells before Leila gave up "This is the job of house-elves not me!" she complained. Hermione glared at Leila for days afterwards calling her cruel to the poor uneducated beings. Leila wanted to retort, but kept her comment to herself especially since it would give Hermione even more ammo.

After dragging Harry off the quidditch pitch in the middle of practice, making sure Oliver Wood disliked Hermione; Leila was forced back to work. Or Harry attempted to and Leila ended up sitting on the work table she had managed to clean all the grim off of watching Harry and Hermione clean up.

"Leila can you at least clean those old cauldrons?" Harry asked. The quidditch gear had been removed and placed on the same table Leila had been sitting on.

Leila looked at them and frowned, "How about I throw them away and find a house elf that can get us newer ones up here?"

"That will alert Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"It's not against the school policy." Hermione said. "In fact according to _Hogwarts: A History_ the founders wanted the rooms in the castle to be used not just by staff, but by students as well." The group of three had their wands out and a book on basic house hold cleaning charms checked out of the library in front of them. Well in front of Leila, who casually flipped through the book. The room was nearly cleaned, Leila was just happy that they hadn't ran into a boggart or some other creature that grew in dirty places.

The ceiling had been hit with repeated cleaning charms on the first day because of Leila's paranoia about things falling on her head. "You get younger brothers that like throwing things from the top of stairs and then complain to me!" Leila huffed out. Half the worktables now had the new shiny black look on them. The stools had been transfigured by a Sixth Slytherin male into comfortable cushioned seats "I'd hate to see how the Head Girl takes the news that you're cheating on her with a Gryffindor." Leila told him smirking. Said Slytherin glared at getting bested by a first year, but did the transfiguration.

"This meeting never happened." He growled out annoyed.

"Of course it didn't!" Leila said sweetly, while Hermione and Harry muffled their laughter. The older Slytherin left glaring at the trio, whom smiled innocently at him.

The shelves on the wall had been empty at first, but on the third day the shelves were lined up with fresh potion ingredients. The teacher's desk had been set up by Hermione to look like a normal student desk: extra pens, parchment, a printer and even a comfy rolling chair. Another work table was set-up by Leila with anime wall scrolls behind it, along with another printer (the back of it had Trowa Barton spelled to it) and a box full of printer paper (parchment not, white paper). Harry set his own workstation up the same as Hermione minus the printer, Hermione had his.

"eh its nice that we have a chill spot or whatever…but how exactly do we keep it safe?" Leila asked sitting in the rolling chair spinning around. Harry had stopped staring at Leila because the girl had charmed it to spin at a certain speed. Hermione, however, was paying Leila no attention as she completed her charms homework.

"Oh honestly Leila, have I not told you in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the founders expected this kind of thing? The spell is easy to cast, I've been casting it since we started." Harry looked surprised, having never read _Hogwarts: A History_ himself. Leila's expression was hard to read as the girl was spinning around in the chair.

"Don't throw up lunch either." Hermione said pausing in typing her essay. Leila didn't reply as her chair came to a stop because of Hermione shooting a spell at the chair. "Honestly you're making Harry and I queasy spinning like that."

* * *

The weeks flew past after Harry made the quidditch team, set up the hidden cameras and cleaned out the headquarters with the girls. Juggling quidditch practice, blackmail collection and homework Harry barely noticed that 2 months had passed. Leila and Hermione spent most of their time without Harry collecting valuable blackmail. Honestly, Draco Malfoy owls his family every freaking day at least twice. "The guy's a big wuss." Leila told Hermione snickering.

Hermione was walking Harry to class that Halloween day since they didn't have any classes with Slytherin. "I can't wait for the weekend, Leila said she found this 5th year that could show us animation charms." Hermione told Harry. Harry couldn't wait for the weekend as well; he would finally be able to compose a decent letter to his aunt.

"The animation charms would definitely come in handy for a prank." Harry told the brunette, "Since we're only 1st years no one would suspect us either."

"They will if you…" A Weasley twin said from behind them.

"Keep talking out loud like that." The other twin finished.

"Fred Weasley, ickly firsties…"

"No I'm Fred, your George…"

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione and both walked away from the weird twins not wanting to be late for Charms. Both Gryffindors found a seat up front only to have themselves paired up with the other Gryffindors. Harry was working with Seamus and Hermione was working with Ronald Weasley.

"Today class we'll be doing the levitation charm." The tiny Professor told them. "Alright, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, swish... and flick. Remember to say the words properly, never forget the wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Harry hadn't bothered with the charm having practice it with his aunt. Seamus on the other hand tried it and didn't get the feather to move at all. "You're flicking your wrist to hard." Harry corrected the Irish boy.

Seamus glared at Harry. "If you're so good Evans, why don't you do it?"

Harry sighed lifting his wand he swish and flicked, _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _The whole class went silent watching as the feather rose six feet in the air. Professor Flitwick clapped excitedly, "Good work Mr. Evans! Everyone pay attention. Mr. Evans if you could demonstrate again for the class?"

Most of the class, except one pair Ron and Hermione were paying attention and watched as Harry made the feather float again. Ron didn't bother with the wand movement and nearly poked Hermione in the eye with his wand trying to say the incarnation. Hermione glaring at Ron snapped at him, "You have to swish and flick first! And then say _'Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa'_ properly Weasley!" The whole class turned towards Hermione and Ron. The feather they had been working with caught fire from Ron's wand.

"_Aquamentia!"_ Hermione sighed glaring at the incompetent red haired male. Evan, who had been working with Neville, glared at Hermione.

"Since you're so clever why don't you show the whole class?" He challenged. Harry glared at his brother, not that he'd mention his relation out loud.

Hermione glared at Evan, huffing she swished and flicked. _"Wingardium Leviosa." _The feather rose four feet into the air.

"Big deal, Evans beat you anyway." Lavender snapped from the back. Lavender's feather only got soaked in water when she tried to levitate it.

Hermione looked at her best friend, who shrugged in return. Professor Flitwick smiled at the class. "Good work Miss Granger. Now let's see ten points to Mr. Evans for getting the charm first and another five to Miss Granger who helped another classmate." The class glared at the two Gryffindors not fazed by the points they got. "For homework everyone else will need to write an essay. One foot long on levitation charms and their uses."

The bell rung dismissing the class, everyone packed up rushing out. "It's 'Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa'…" Ron said mocking Hermione. "A nightmare honestly, no wonders she talks to that weird brother of yours." The red-haired boy told Evan who laughed. Harry grabbed Hermione before she could rush off.

"Eh Hermione don't cry." Harry said unsure how to comfort the girl. "Come on we can go find Leila if you want."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Slytherin 1st years were walking towards Hogwarts with the Ravenclaws from Herbology. Leila and Daphne were talking about British pureblood laws and how ignorant they were. Theodore was walking beside Leila not saying anything or bothering to contribute to the conversation.

"Eh, Brown if you don't like our laws so much, why stay here?" Malfoy asked. Leila looked at Malfoy shrugging.

"I don't know, maybe because I have great friends or plans to start a revolution. Surely you Brits noticed the muggle-like stuff me and Harry use."

"Harry and I." Theodore corrected Leila, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, we have. I just want to know how you got it to work here, when according to _Hogwarts: A History_ electronics don't work because of all the magic around." Terry Boot from Ravenclaw put in.

Leila grinned, "Our stuff doesn't run on electricity so it works just fine."

The Ravenclaws seemed interested how the things worked at Hogwarts especially the muggle born students. Harry and Leila agreed that telling everyone about Magitech would probably be a good idea since it could probably make the British wizards stop using quills and maybe use ballpoint pens on paper with lines ("I look forward to that day! Until then my writing will continue to be slanted when I write by hand!" Leila said).

"What charms did you use?" Anthony Golden-something, another Ravenclaw first year asked.

"Harry and I didn't use any charms we bought them from this store called Magitech in America."

Malfoy wasn't impressed, "So you're muggle lovers as well?"

Leila's eye twitched, it was Theodore that stopped the witch from pulling out her wand. "Oh shove off Malfoy and go write daddy-dearest! I'm sure he cares about your sorry be-!"

"Shut up Brown!" Pansy Parkinson shouted. The hard-faced Slytherin had her wand out and aimed at Leila. Daphne pulled out her own wand and trained it on Pansy.

"We're all civilized people out here…" Daphne said calmly as the Ravenclaws watched interested.

"Some more than others." Leila muttered loudly. Pansy glared harder and waved her wand about to curse Leila.

"What are you dears doing out here? You should hurry to your next class I hardly doubt all of you want to be late." The head of Hufflepuff House said as she caught sight of her students standing around outside castle doors. The group of first years headed off to class all except one.

"Where are you going Leila?" Daphne asked as she saw Leila about to take a detour. Leila ignored the inquiry and kept walking.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry and Hermione, who had stopped crying and was working to find Leila after hearing about Leila and Pansy confrontation, frowned they hadn't seen Leila all day. And the cameras didn't catch a glimpse of her going anywhere when they checked but to the girls' bathroom on the 2nd floor. Thoughts of their third friend went to the back of their minds as they entered the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, later they would figure it to have been an enchantment on the decorations. The feast, in an orderly manner (for once), of the hall disappeared when Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming "Troll in the Dungeons…just thought you ought to know." The man then promptly fainted.

A moment of silence and then screaming. The Slytherin table was the most orderly panicked group; it was their dorms down there! Evan, who'd been eating a piece of pie, sat it down in order to laugh at the Slytherins. At first the Gryffindors were confused until Evan told them what he found funny, some Gryffindors, the majority of them, laughed as well.

Dumbledore rose from the staff table and shot off a loud bang. "Quiet!" The entire Hall went quiet and looked towards the Headmaster. "Alright, Prefects will move the students back to their dormitories and…" Dumbledore stopped when Moaning Myrtle told the entire hall about a student being chased by the troll. Everyone turned towards the ghost, although most of the staff seemed surprised. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, "Leila!" They both mouthed to each other.

"Which student is missing from this room?" McGonagall asked. The Slytherin table exchanged looks before the Head Girl stepped up.

"Slytherin First Year, ma'am."

"The student's name, Miss Stone?" McGonagall hissed obviously upset that one of the students weren't in the hall.

"Leila Brown." Most of the staff looked surprised, the Trio were becoming famous among the staff and oddly enough a reminder of the Marauders. Snape wore his usual emotionless look as he stood; the Head of Slytherin knew he would have to do something. Flitwick had fallen out of his chair at the name and Spout looked worried.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leila knew skipping class was not a good idea. But she didn't exactly care at the moment she only missed Charms and Charms was her specialty. Besides, Leila knew her magic wouldn't work well when she was obviously upset and instead spent time in the girls' bathroom that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle. The girl had died nearly fifty years ago by some unknown creature's stare and she was constantly teased by some idiot girl. When the girl wasn't a blabbering mess she talked about some kid named Tom Riddle that used to hang around her.

By the time the Halloween feast had started Leila was wiping tears from her eyes. Moaning Myrtle was an evil ghost, honestly locking the girl that used to tease her in a broom closet full with spiders?

"I tell you she never teased anyone else when I was around!" Myrtle said smugly.

Leila grinned, "I wonder if I should try that on Parkinson…I'd love watching her scream and I'd watch it over and over…" Moaning Myrtle looked even smugger than before. Without thinking Leila stood and started to leave the bathroom, "Are you coming Myrtle?"

The normally loud and annoying ghost shook her head. Normally walking through the halls of Hogwarts you didn't encounter giant mountain trolls. However, Leila seemed to have picked up Harry's luck because there was something odd about weird smell coming from down the hall. Shrugging it off Leila passed it off as a dungbomb… because honestly who sets trolls loose in buildings with students?

"Leila…" Moaning Myrtle started having looked ahead and spotted the troll. "Run there's a troll coming." Leila blinked once, twice.

"Are you serious?" she asked oddly calm on the outside.

"Yes!" The ghost glided through the wall leaving the 1st year alone. The 1st year mentally counted to 3 and then turned around running in the opposite direction of the troll. Leila thought one thing: run like hell. Fight a troll? Ha! Harry was right no 1st year could defeat a troll on their own and she sure as hell wasn't about to try either. The noise from Leila's foot steps had attracted the attention of the troll which started following the noise.

"Trolls are stupid they say…smell really bad they say…how about how the hell to get away from one?" Leila mumbled, she had tripped over her robe while running up the stairs and was, for lack of better term, backed between a troll and an unknown hall way. Where the hallway came from she'd think about later…Leila winced as she forced herself up the stairs and into one of the hidden side passages. There was a wall of course and the painting wouldn't budge without a password. Leila looked at the entrance and pulled out her wand leaning heavily against the wall.

"Whoever the hell listens to these retarded prayers of us lowly humans…fucking help me!" Leila mumbled listening to the footsteps of the troll, she ignored the pain in her ankle. "Help me and I'll be nice to those demon spawns known as siblings…for a week of course…and I won't make fun of Marcus anymore even though its his family trying to- eep!" Leila cut herself off as the troll hit the wall she was hiding behind. "Alright I'll be nice or whatever the hell for a whole week…I know I'm compromising but you can't expect me to be nice every day!" Leila decided to stop mumbling her prayer…it obviously wasn't working. That and the troll's club had made a huge crack in the wall.

Leila, no matter how hard she tried couldn't keep herself from panicking and started rubbing her sore ankle. "I'm a witch…that things skin is resistant to most spells…its beating on the wall with a giant club that's gonna have bits of me on it when it gets through the wall…my ankle is sore probably sprained, I swear next time some one offers to teach me healing spells…" The troll banged against the wall again the portrait behind Leila finally spoke.

"You, wouldn't happen to know what that was?" The painting asked looking worried (how does a portrait look worried?).

Leila glared at the portrait, "It's a troll some dummy let in!" Suddenly the noise stopped. 2 set of eyes looked at the cracked wall.

"Miss Brown, I do hope you're alright." A voice said from the other side of the wall. It sounded like McGonagall. The troll was apparently being dealt with by the staff. On the other side of the wall the portraits lead Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape and McGonagall towards were Leila was hiding. Flitwick and McGonagall surprised the troll with a quick combination of a banishing charm and a transfiguration spell. The club turned into a much heavier rock that was aimed and hit the Troll in the head knocking it out.

"Ah…thank you Minerva, Filius." Dumbledore said as he examined the troll before turn his attention to the nearly demolished wall.

"Miss Brown do you know any shielding charms?" Flitwick asked having an idea of what the headmaster wanted to do. The reply of 'yes' seemed to satisfy Dumbledore. Snape, however, stepped forward.

"Headmaster, surely you aren't going destroy this wall with Miss Brown behind it?" Snape asked softly. "Surely that will cause even more injuries than what she no doubt has?"

Leila twitched; she only had a sprained ankle…and a bruised side or something. "That's going to leave a bruise…I'm so dead when I get out of here I just know it."

* * *

The first week in November had been hilarious for Harry and Hermione. Leila had been _nice_ to everyone that whole week and even listened to the obviously worried/angry video message her father sent. Harry and Hermione can honestly say they never saw Leila look more guilty, not when Slytherin lost 10 points or when her housemates felt the need to keep an extra eye on her. It obviously killed her when Evan started making fake troll impressions at the Gryffindor table, they noticed her hand twitching to grab her wand. Daphne and Tracey were sympathetic and told her not to bother keeping up with her promise. "It was life or death!" Tracey said leaning over the edge of her bed rummaging through her draw. Pansy spent her free time in the common room being sure to merciless tease Leila. Although it didn't help that most of the Slytherins now made sure both first years were separated, the Head Girl even charmed an invisible line around both beds so that neither girl got near each other.

Early November for Harry included three brooms while he was in HQ with Leila and Hermione. "Don't three brooms seem to be a bit much?"

Harry looked at the name on all of them. "This one's from the Potters." Harry said unwrapping the Nimbus 2000 and left it on the nearest work table. Harry picked up another broom. "This is from Sirius…I thought Aunt Petunia told him she was buying me a broom." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Did he leave a note on it?" Leila asked examining the Kamikaze broom stick from Japan.

"Yes, it says…"

_Dear Harry_

_I know Petunia said she would buy you a broom, but I bought this one because I like it better. And because I'm your godfather and therefore order you to keep the broom! It's the best in the Asian Market, its loads better than the Nimbus model out now. I can't wait to cheer Gryffindor on! Since you're the Seeker we can't lose to those slimy snakes! Owl me soon with prank details Prongslet, you can't be that much of a goody-goody 2 shoes!_

_Sirius AKA Padfoot_

_PS- tell Hermione and Leila I said 'hi'!_

_PSS- don't forget you're a marauder junior (evil crackle)_

Leila rolled her eyes at the last PSS on the letter. "He's still a nutter no doubt about that." Harry nodded in agreement. The Kamikaze had a nice bronze handle with perfect kanji labeling the model. Everything about the broom looked better when compared to the Nimbus.

"Your last broom, Harry, it's from your Aunt and…Uncle?" Hermione said hesitating at the end. Harry and Leila turned towards Hermione rather fast.

"Uncle?" both said at the same time. Hermione nodded handing the card to Harry for him to read out loud.

_Hi Harry, __**and Leila we know you're around**__._

_I know the whole uncle part must have been rather shocking, but I guess you and Leila were going to find out during Christmas Break. Yes, yes, go head and do all the pay ups we know you've had bets going._

Harry and Leila exchanged looks and reached into their pockets pulling out their money bags. Hermione smirked as she received her money.

_If your done giving Hermione all of your money, _"How did they know?" Leila asked, _we are indeed a couple. I'm sorry if the news upsets you Leila, I know your mother is still around and you visit her during the summer. Darryl and I are just testing it out and if either one of you dislike it we'll break it off. I guess that means Leila will be your cousin in the future Harry (__**a very strong possibility**__). Oh right, well remember this summer when we were at the Quid-tag store? I looked up the brooms American Quidditch teams' use (__**there's only 2 international ones**__) and well Darryl and I bought you this one for your match. I hope you like it and I'll see you at the match!_

_Love,_

_Petunia __**and Darryl**_

_PS- any new updates about Hogwarts?_

Hermione looked at her best friends. Hermione could fly pretty well, but she didn't like it that much. Harry seemed to be focused on the Desert Storm broom. The broom had a silver handle and in perfect cursive the words 'Desert Storm'. According to the guy at the Quid-tag store the Desert Storm was a top of the line American racing broom with speeds up to a 120 mph, turns at the slightest touch and is the international broom used by the Texas All-Star American team.

Leila seemed to be rather shaken at the news. It wasn't that she didn't love her father and she was happy for him…but wouldn't that mean a new mother? And that Dudley Dursley was her step-brother, future or not? "No, no, no!" Leila mumbled as Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Leila, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry was about to say something when Leila left their hideout not looking back.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know…Leila is a bit hard to read sometimes…" The raven haired boy looked at the three brooms in front of him and sighed. "I don't get why she's so surprised at the news though…I figured we were counting on it?" Hermione bit her lip and then shook her head.

"I don't think Leila realized what the entire puzzle would look like."

"Or she did and didn't like what she saw." Harry mumbled, running a hand through his hair making it even more messy looking.

* * *

It had been a week since Leila talked to either Gryffindors and since she last contacted her father. The weekend bought on tensions about the Gryffindor-Slytherin house. Malfoy and Evan took their time clashing with each other. Leila and Pansy clashed daily in the green and silver common room being told to keep away from each other. The breakfast that Saturday morning started off with the Slytherin team being booed by the other houses and the Gryffindors walking into thunderous applause as if they were big heroes.

Harry was the smallest of Gryffindor team and the fastest on his Kamikaze broom. The model was well received by the three house teams (not including Slytherin) and the Ravenclaw Seeker even winked at him, smiling. "Where did you get the broom Evans? Surely our parents didn't order that junk." Evan sneered. Evan watched as his older brother was given the spotlight because he was Seeker. He didn't destroy Voldemort for Harry to become more popular over a sport!

"Our parents ordered a Nimbus 2000 for me which is now hidden, along with the Desert Storm model Aunt Petunia and Uncle Darryl ordered for me." Ron looked surprised every one of those brooms was top of the line in their countries. Evan wanted to strangle Ron when he asked if he could have Harry's Nimbus since he wouldn't need it.

"Oh give up Weasley, just because your family has to save up for brooms twig by twig doesn't mean Evans has to donate." Malfoy sneered as him and his body guards went to look over the Kamikaze model. Evan pushed the blond away from the Gryffindor table. The other Weasleys' were being held back by the other Gryffindors from pounding the Slytherin to the ground.

"Sod off, Malfoy! None of us want you over here anyway." Evan said. Professor McGonagall chose that moment to appear before Malfoy could pull out his wand.

"Is there a problem over here?"

"No ma'am." Nearly every Gryffindor in the area said.

"Good. Mr. Malfoy, please return to your table." The Deputy-headmistress watched the blond leave before turning towards the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Do ensure we win Mr. Evans, I trust you all will play very well today."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Alright fairly good weather, watch out for the sun might impair your vision a bit. Grounds hard enough for a good kick off, perfect." Oliver Wood told his team leading them towards the locker room. "Okay men." He said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed, "This is it."

"The big one," Fred Weasley said.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George. Harry somehow doubted by the look on Wood's face that he liked the interruptions.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two." said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." Oliver sent the team a glare that said 'or else.' Harry for a moment feared being woken up earlier than six AM on Saturday by the quidditch obsessed captain. The rest of the team seem used to the Quidditch obsessed speeches and followed Wood out on to the pitch.

Harry looked around the stands and was surprised to see a banner saying 'Evans for President' with a Gryffindor lion eating a snake. The green eyed wizard couldn't help, but smile at that. As he looked around the stands more he saw another sign in the teacher/guest stands being help up. This sign flashed colors and occasionally became 3D saying 'Go Harry!'

Madam Hooch walked forward with the Quaffle in hand. "Captains shake hands…and I want a good clean match." Madam Hooch said the last part looking at Flint in particular.

"**Captains are shaking hands, quaffle toss and the game is on! Gryffindor in possession look at Alicia Spinnet go!" Lee Jordan told the crowd. "Spinnet is an awesome flier and she's a real looker too."**

"JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted trying to keep his attention on the game.

"…**and Spinnet passes to Angelina Johnson. Oh the Slytherin beaters have knocked a bludger her way!"**

Harry circled around the top of the pitch watching the match. Wood had told him to keep out of the way since Seekers tend to get injured the most in these matches. So far he'd saw Evan and Hermione (hell froze over, he thought) holding the sign that said 'Evans for President' and his family…all of them mind you…watching the match.

"**Fred or George Weasley…can't really tell them apart are incredible beaters and save Angelina who is now in scoring range!" Lee said getting excited. "She shots and she scores! Oh Keeper Bletchley had better get another eye or something because that was in your fa…"**

"Jordan!" She shouted again.

"**Right and now Flint has possession of the ball and is speeding towards the Gryffindor goalpost; Flint shots and what a save by Keeper Wood!" **

Flint from what Harry knew took Quidditch as serious as Wood did…but he went for size instead of skill. Of course now that Flint is flying towards the goal post and dodged the speeding bludger he, Harry, wondered how much of what the Gryffindor team knew was true. Bored of watching the game Harry started looking for the snitch, once he thought he spotted it but realized it was a reflection off one of the Weasley twin's wristwatch.

"All right there, Harry?" Fred asked as he beat a bludger towards Flint.

"**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks 2 Bludgers, 2 Weasleys and Chaser Bell and continues speeding towards the goalpost!"**

Harry narrowed his eyes and took off; the snitch was by the Gryffindor goal post. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs saw him and soon both Seekers were neck in neck towards the snitch until Harry went full speed on his broom.

"**The seekers have spotted the snitch by the Gryffindor goalpost and are now neck and neck! Oh Seeker Evans just put on more speed, Higgs is pulling out of the dive looks like Evans is going to crash and take the snitch with him!" **

In the guest stands 2 sisters were on the edge of their seats yelling, in vain, at Harry to pull out of the dive. Worst, in Snape's opinion, was Sirius and James yelling about Gryffindor winning. "The match isn't over you imbeciles so do sit down some of us are trying to watch a game." He sneered.

"Sod off Snape, you're just mad that you snakes lost!" Remus sighed; knowing old school rivalries would never die at this rate.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, take a seat _now_." Professor McGonagall said glaring at her former students.

"Yes, ma'am." Both males said to the amusement of the other staff members present.

Lily and Petunia watched in awe as Harry pulled out of the dive and started to stand on his broom (1).

"I swear I'm never buying him another broomstick!" Both women muttered to themselves. Harry held up the Golden Snitch to the excited cheers of the crowd.

"**Gryffindor Seeker Harry Evans has done it! He caught the snitch and has won Gryffindor and extra hundred and fifty points! Ladies and Gentlemen I do believe I will be attending a party to night!" **

Leila rolled her eyes not surprised Harry would risk being injured for a stupid snitch. "And he wonders why I prefer Quodpot over this…" Daphne as well as the other Slytherins booed the Gryffindors.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Daphne asked as she, Tracey Davis and Theodore looked ready to leave the stands.

"Why not." Leila replied shrugging.

"I'm not surprised we lost." Tracey said once out of earshot of the other Slytherins, not that it mattered with the overly cheerful students being loud.

Theodore nodded, "Our line up was pretty weak and honestly Higgs should've kept going for the snitch."

"Notice how Flint didn't bother to pass the Quaffle either?" Leila raised an eyebrow.

"Are any of you good on brooms?" Leila asked.

Tracey looked smug, "Not bragging or anything."

"Decent enough." Daphne said, "I'm not supposed to be really into playing Quidditch."

Theodore shrugged, "My skills are decent, a lot better than Malfoy's." It was no secret around the common room that Draco Malfoy planned to join the Quidditch team. Most of the other years ignored the first years claim because they knew Flint would only go for someone with real talent, especially since the only spot opening would be Seeker. Leila grinned and turned towards the other first years.

"We should try out next year! I know a bit about quidditch and I wouldn't mind being a chaser." Tracey smiled as well, her brown hair falling into her face.

"I think that'll be cool. Try out with us Daphne?" Tracey's hazel eyes practically bore into Daphne's grey ones.

The blond haired witch sighed. "I don't know. I'll have to take to my father about it."

Theodore shrugged his grey eyes staring at Leila. "I don't know. I'll think about it." Leila sighed. Only she could get into a house full of stuck up pureblood raised children. Although Tracey didn't count as she was a half-blood and generally ignored by most of Slytherin.

* * *

Dumbledore would never say he was the type to envy a man. He had everything a person could want: fame, money and more importantly power. However, on this particular day that was put to the test after the Quidditch match. Albus Dumbledore was beginning to doubt his own genius. Harry Potter was apparently a far better student to handle than his brother; he was even tied for the top class ranking with his other friend Hermione Granger. That however isn't what he wanted to thinking about. No, it was the two Evans' sisters and their need to conference with him. Actually Lily had asked and Petunia only agreed because it evolved Harry. The matter would be discussed in his office after the game, James and Sirius decided to floo out with Remus to celebrate.

"Butterfinger." Dumbledore named the muggle candy he tasted a few weeks back. The statue sprung to life and moved aside while Dumbledore stepped to the side allowing both sisters to walk up first. It was going to be a long afternoon that much Dumbledore did know.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(1)- I don't know who plays video games, but on _Harry Potter and the Quidditch World Cup_ whenever Harry gets the snitch he stands on his broom before catching it then falling off. It's usually really low near the ground when he does that…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: I'm making a deal with you guys! There's a poll on my page and you get to vote for one these future scenes from the sequels, many will chose only one will be posted in this story. Yeah its sorta my twisted idea of a reward for making and passing the 100 mark in reviews and story alerts… Oh right, what did you think of my Troll incident? Leila and Moaning Myrtle friends! What about my Quidditch match?

-Yule Ball Mess

-Picking of the Tri-Wizard Champions

-Public Mayhem: Truth of the Boy-Who-Lived (written by Rita Skeeter)

Silver:…Erm yeah…I'm going to the **University of Maryland: Eastern** **Shore** and **Trinity College** for a couple of weeks…I'll only be able to write on the weekends when I come home. _**(Remember to vote and please review! I'll be working on the other sequels while I'm gone, not new chapters for those I will only type when I'm at home.)**_


	16. Cannot Cease For the Fear of Silent Nigh

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 16: Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Dumbledore was close to erasing both sisters' memories of Harry and leaving the child with the Potters. Petunia was determined to make sure her sister did not get custody of Harry back. Though the fact that Harry was heir to 2 magical lines entitled him to his own option of leaving one line for another he couldn't risk the boy choosing his aunt's side. If, after all these years, it turned out Harry was indeed the child of the prophecy he needed him to be in a light sided family. The House of Brown and House of Evan's were both neutral families in any war. Fawkes was surprisingly absent from the Headmaster's office taking refuge somewhere else.

"Albus surely you can do something about this?" Lily asked waving the magical contract in front of Dumbledore. The contract had been written by a professional obviously not looking for a way out of the legal bind. Petunia raised an eyebrow her arms crossed. She wanted to see her sister try and get out of this. Andromeda Tonks was the best when it came to legal contracts and being raised as a Black, she knew the way to make a contract work in the favor of the one presenting and not the idiot signing. Of course, considering the contract had been signed by Petunia and Lily (not that Lily realized she had signed the paper) it was of course relating to Harry.

"Well my dear girl it appears that this particular contract cannot be changed unless agreed by both parties." Dumbledore said with all of his age old wisdom. Petunia nearly snorted, wasn't that written on the contract?

Lily's eyes started to become tearful. "I didn't even sign it! How come I have to live with it?" Petunia smirked. Magical contracts were sooo much better than normal ones and to think it only took a simple Confundus Charm.  


* * *

A few days later the trio was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast when they heard something about a large dog guarding a room. "I swear it tried to bite Neville! But I stepped up and used a banishing charm this knocked it out." Evan was overheard telling any student listening.

"Are you serious?" a nervous Hufflepuff asked.

The boy-who-lived-to-show-off nodded. "Yep, we saw it didn't we mate?" Ron and Neville nodded. That morning at breakfast the students were louder than usual the staff members noticed. It didn't help that random students came over the Gryffindor table to talk to Evan, Ron and Neville the 'Golden Trio'.

Harry absentmindedly stabbed the poor sausage as he glared at his brother. Evan according to Hermione snuck out of the Common Room to duel Malfoy ignoring Hermione's warnings about it being a set-up. That wasn't the part that had him glaring at his brother…the part where his brother cursed Hermione before he left was unforgivable.

Leila was pulled away from her Gryffindor friends and talking with Daphne and Tracey. "Leila, that thing you're always doing work on…where could we get one? My mom is interested in it once I told her it could play music like the Wizarding wireless…" Tracey asked. Leila blinked trying to process what was said. It was too early in the morning…

"Oh my laptop… (Yawn) I got it from this store in the US…" Leila mumbled staring at the plate in front of her oddly. Daphne frowned.

"How late were you up last night?" Daphne asked.

Leila shook her head. "Erm…12? 1? Dunno…"

"We have Transfiguration after this; do you honestly believe you'll get to sleep?"

"That's why there's a back of the classroom." Leila said.

Daphne sighed. "Why were you up so late anyway?" Theodore asked. Leila looked at Theodore before folding her arms and closing her eyes.

The reply was muffled by the sleeves of Leila's robes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Sometime Later /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leila walked tiredly from dinner heading towards HQ leaning again the wall yawning. Harry and Hermione walked in front of her talking about the transfiguration homework. Normally the fact that portraits can talk didn't bother the trio as it was really just magic. However, when Leila passed the bowl of fruit on the wall accidental hitting the banana and pear with her elbow the tired girl looked oddly at the laughing fruit.

"Since when does fruit laugh?" Leila questioned looking at the picture oddly.

Harry and Hermione looked at Leila as if she was weird. "Fruit doesn't laugh. It's probably an animation charm that someone cast by accident." Hermione replied.

"That's the entrance to the kitchens. Sirius always mentioned it when he told me the random stuff the marauders used to get into." Harry said looking at the painting. "The painting probably laughed because your elbow rubbed the pear."

Hermione frowned, "He encouraged you to go out and get into trouble?" Harry rolled his eyes and Leila yawned leaning next to the painting, her auburn hair falling out of its ponytail.

"Mione, you really don't care about that now? We've been in school for at least 3 months. It's almost December next week." Harry said looking at Hermione as if she was crazy.

Leila was paying the two of them no attention and looked at the painting which was slightly cracked revealing a room that led to the kitchens. The witch backed up when a house elf appeared out of no where.

"Welcomes to the kitchens! My names is Button, little Miss." Button the house elf introduced. "What can Buttons do for Miss?"

Leila looked at the house elf for a minute before sighing. "I want a bed or a pepper-up potion." The house elf looked confused for a moment.

"Buttons be back." The house elf disappeared leaving Leila to sit at the table that appeared next to her. The table started to be filled with food and soon a goblet with a smoking potion appeared. "Buttons get potion from potion man."

"Potion man?" Leila mumbled tiredly.

"Yes, potion man takes care of evil house." Leila twitched, but didn't say anything as she reached for the potion.

"Bottoms up!" Leila mumbled with half her energy before drinking the potion and closing her eyes at the peppermint taste.

"Leila, are you in here?" Harry called out as he opened the door to the kitchens. Hermione walked back from the painting across from them sighing.

"That painting said Leila went into the kitchens, so let's go check." The two were surprised to find their friend no longer drowsy or even sluggish. Everything about her took a 180. To their horror she was also eating the one thing she was allergic to…chocolate…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: Alright people! This is the last opportunity to vote on the next chapter sneak preview. You have until Saturday to vote then I close the poll, promptly at 12 noon. So while I'm doing my college prep work you'd better vote for what you want to see! Yes, I'm also starting to get into the real plotline of the PS book. (Even though I'm just pulling a Harry on it, rushing head long! LOL)

Also I'm going to create another story that holds all the side chapters to _Imaginary_, including missing scenes that most of you want to see. It should be posted by next week. The 2 side chapters in this story will be removed and placed there as well.


	17. Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreami

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

**Silver: This is rather short in my opinion but i had a short writer's block with this chapter. Anyway review and tell me how horrible i am thank you!**

Chapter 17: Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

Leila ended up in the hospital wing with a very annoyed Madam Pomfrey. Especially when the nurse found out the girl had been going to sleep later than necessary. "This is my second time seeing you Miss Brown. Don't make this a habit and what were you thinking eating chocolate?"

The black girl didn't say anything as the matron moved around gathering potions and cream bottles. "Take this it will make your throat feel better. This cream should work on the hives. You will be spending the night here." Leila was horrified and vowed to strangle the house elves.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was now early December and everything around Hogwarts started to scream out the holidays were coming up. Portraits were seen running to greet their friends talking about the upcoming holiday. Nothing, however, threw off this normal scramble like the trouble that occurred with the Potter twins. The boys clashed once more in the Gryffindor Common Room with only this time the Weasley Twins were the referees. The spells being thrown about caused both boys to change colors and the oddest of phrases to appear on their clothing and face.

Percy Weasley glared at his younger brothers for allowing first years to duel in the common room. "Stop them now or I'll get Professor McGonagall!" Fred and George Weasley exchanged looks, and then smiled at their older brother.

"I do believe Percy…"

"This whole Prefect thing is getting to that bighead of yours…"

"So why not just watch the show?" the twins finished in unison before binding their brother and pushing his body to the wall. Hermione sent the twins a glare for stopping Percy. The bushy haired witch pulled out her wand and hexed Evan to keep him from sending another spell at Harry.

"Enough you two!" Hermione started to say.

Another voice interrupted her, "Listen bookworm leave our entertainment alone!" Ronald Weasley said stepping forward. Harry turned his wand towards Ron leaving his brother on the ground stiff.

"Weasley don't mess with Hermione, she is just trying to help. However, if you like I can show you every spell I've shot at him." Harry sneered glaring at Ron annoyed with the boy. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand shaking her head.

"He's not worth it Harry." Hermione mumbled aware of the looks the two of them were getting.

"Listen to your girlfriend Evans and run away." Ron shouted glaring at the pair. Hermione was a good student and often did things in a nice organized way; she was even tempered and considered a model student. Being called a coward however, was something that pissed her off. Ever since primary school, Hermione hated people calling her friends cowards. Before Ron could say anything else stupid Hermione slapped him.

"You insufferable, miserable excuse for a boy!" Hermione yelled before sending a glare towards Evan. "If you so much as even look at Harry wrong I will make you my new practice target and don't get me started on what Leila will do to you." Evan didn't say anything as he tried to back away from the fuming witch. Hermione was a person Evan would love to humiliate, but Leila…the witch gave him threatening looks. The idea of doing something to her was not as appealing as it was to prank the Slytherins as a whole.

"Ah…watch out everyone…" One of the Weasley twins said.

The other one continued, "Yeah wouldn't want to get hexed by the ickly-firstie!"

Hermione's eyebrow twitched, but she didn't say anything as she dragged Harry towards the portrait hole. "The prats are so immature around here Harry." The boy could be heard muttering a reply. The older Gryffindors exchanged glances before leaving the common room now that the entertainment was gone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day…

"I swear I do not want to see anything with the word chocolate in it!" Leila declared as she left the hospital wing, completely healed. Hermione and Harry grinned at the smaller girl.

"Your dad sent this for you yesterday." Harry said as they passed a portrait looking at the trio. The green-eyed wizard noticed out of the corner of his eye that the portrait seemed to be following them. Leila looked at Harry expectedly and squealed in delight at the sight of the shrunk brown box. "Its apparently to make up for something he did."

Leila twitched and looked at him, "You read the letter?"

"My name was on it too!" Harry said waving his hands in surrender. The girls exchanged looks before Leila smirked. "What are you up too?" Harry asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea that I was going to do anything?" Leila said her voice in a completely neutral tone. Harry shook his head.

"I know you; you don't use that voice unless you're up to something and don't want anyone to know! You're forgetting we've been pranking people since primary school together." Harry pointed out.

Hermione shook her head, "Let's just go read somewhere? I need to finish my Charms essay."

"Crap, I do too." Harry said shaking his head; Leila seemed to have gone deaf as she was playing with her package. "Leila needs to finish her's as well because she only conveniently goes deaf when she knows she has to do work, off to the room we go!" Sadly the Slytherin didn't get very far trying to sneak off as Harry and Hermione were used to the girl's tactics.

"It's close to Christmas though!" Leila pointed out. "When we go back home we'll have all the time we need to do it then."

Hermione's eyebrow twitched as she gave the password to their room. "Leila every time you say that you usually end up doing the work the last day before holidays are over."

"It's still done for school though." Leila mumbled knowing she was about to sit through a nice lecture from Hermione on work ethics…_again_.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: My side chapters for this story are now up and the poll is officially closed. So the next chapter should be the special I promised you guys. Please review and tell me what you think, this seemed like a filler chapter…sorta like Naruto and Bleach with the anime fillers! My original plotline for this chapter was put off until the 3rd part of my HP series…yes I plan to rewrite the whole HP story with a really good, slightly shocking ending for year 7, the ending still shocks me cuz I have different ways for it to end because of the future pairings!

_**Extra Note: Leila doesn't act like a typical Slytherin majority of this story. However in the sequel you will notice a difference between her 'Gryffindor side' (according to one reviewer) and her Slytherin side. In this story she just carries the traits of Slytherins, because honestly, she wasn't raised like Malfoy the typical Slytherin...so until the sequel…**_


	18. The Goddess of Imaginary Light

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

**Silver: (PLEASE READ!) This is to tell you not to kill me for skipping around straight to Christmas Break, but I was too lazy to keep things going at a normal pace!**

**PS- To address the issue of the time line…again…let me say it this way…I can't exactly write a positively accurate story following the normal timeline if I didn't even exist at that time! By having Harry and the others born in the same year as me it's much easier to keep up with what happened, including important events that **_**might**_** affect my stories plot. (*cough* bomb threats/9-11/etc *cough*) Besides let me be honest here…who really wants to research events/inventions/etc when they barely want to finish their own school work? **

**PSS- The last chapter was a special not me skipping the time line for Imaginary! That was only a preview of third year! I'd hate to see what you'd people do to me if I posted my ending for the Imaginary series as a special (really I wrote it out and now I've got to start working on the Horcrux hunt)**

**PSSS- Apparently I mentioned that Evan was older than Harry in the special…but he's not. Harry's the oldest, had I taken the stereotypical start of this story you would've known that Harry was the twin born on July 31****st**** with Evan born a few minutes later on August 1****st****. The time of birth witch would agree with it considering Harry was born 11:59pm/12am with Evan born 12-something in the morning. **

**PSSSS- I've changed Leila and Hermione's age to comply with canon. So they are now 12-years-old per J.K. Rowlings' Hogwarts.**

Chapter 18: The goddess of imaginary light

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione and Leila's tactics. Despite the fact that all three were going home for the holidays the girls were insistent about putting up decorations. "Come on Harry you know it'll be fun!" Hermione teased as she used her wand to put the decorations around the door. Harry leaned back in his chair watching as Leila stood on one of the tables hanging mistletoes around the room along with putting up the angel hair around the walls.

"Let him sit there." Leila said as she stood on the edge of the desk leaning forward. "We'll just make sure he learns his lesson when we're outside." The trio only spent a few more minutes decorating before joining the other students in the snowball fight. ("Hey since when do Slimy Slytherins join us?" Ron Weasley shouted only to be pelted with 10 snowballs.)

Harry found himself being the target of the two girls that had warned him. Yet the green-eyed wizard was doing something Evan hadn't seen him do before, he was laughing. "AH!" Harry shouted jumping away from the slightly crazy Leila who had shoved snow down his coat. Hermione smirked at Leila and then the already pelted with snowballs wizard wished he had at least put the Christmas lights up… "I'm sorry?" Harry tried moving backwards in the snow his clothes becoming soaked.

"Not good enough." Hermione said her wand in hand and three snowballs were floating.

Leila nodded in agreement. "Don't say you weren't warned about what would happen." Before either girl could hit him with a snowball they were pelted with snowballs.

"Now, now girls…" One Weasley twin said.

"Is it nice to go two-to-one on a helpless bloke?" The other twin finished their own wands in hand. Leila and Hermione smirked; they weren't the smartest witches in their houses for nothing you know.

"I'm not a helpless bloke!" Harry whined only to get hit with a snowball by Leila. "This is abuse you know, I'm so abused now." Leila rolled her eyes not listening to Harry's fake-sob story about abuse at the hands of girls. Hermione had rolled her eyes not the least bit interested in Harry's story.

"So you twins think…" Leila started to say only to trail off to prove something.

Hermione picked up a few seconds later, "That you can just interrupt a private game…"

"Proclaiming that we aren't being nice?" The two girls finished in unison. It had taken at least two years to get that twin-speak down perfectly after Leila saw it in Ouran High Host Club. Inspired by the sudden thought of the Host Club, Leila raised an eyebrow at the twins.

"Don't you know? Harry's our toy." Hermione grinned at the thought of the twins and their troublesome bothering of Haruhi.

"Don't worry though we're sure you can find a toy somewhere else."

"I am not a toy!" Harry, much like Haruhi when she protested, was ignored. Hermione and Leila flicked their wands and soon the war started between the two groups Weasley Twins verse the Maruadettes. Soon all the students outside were helping one of the sides. Harry was of course being held on the Weasley side. The fort was being built by other first years and the launching of snowballs was supervised by the fourth years.

"We need to get our toy back." Leila whispered before using a warming charm on herself. Hermione started doing the same and whispered it to the other students on their side that immediately caused a renew vigor in the Maruadettes side as the snowballs picked up speed.

"Mission: Impossible?" Leila rolled her eyes at the movie reference.

"I was thinking more…Bond, James Bond. Considering this is Britain in all." Hermione grinned, her face a flushed pink from the cold air.

"Well 007, it's up to you then." Hermione said. Leila nodded and started crawling (to stay beneath the fort wall) towards the edge where a bush was located. The game lasted another hour before all the soaked Hogwarts students headed inside on a truce to change for dinner, leaving a pissed off Filch in their wake. The water on the floor and the fact he nearly fell made it even worst for the easily scared first years.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That night at dinner the customary list had come around the Gryffindor table asking for those staying to sign up. The Weasleys, Harry noted were staying. That didn't matter to him, however as he passed the list to a random third year. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Finished packing?"

"Yes ma'am. All I have to do is get everything on the train tomorrow." Harry looked positively gleeful.

"Hey Evans!" A familiar voice sneered approaching the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah Malfoy?" Harry turned towards the blond. He was surprised when the blond handed him a rather fancy looking envelope. "What's this?"

Malfoy shrugged ignoring the attention and answered in an off-hand manner. "An invitation to my family's Christmas Party. Your family, not the loser Potters, are invited." The blond paused before he left giving Hermione a look. "And do remember it is hosted by Purebloods, they won't be as tolerant as I am."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, I think. I'll ask my aunt if she wants to go."

"So now you associate with Death Eaters?" Evan asked loudly. Harry rolled his eyes and didn't bother to reply. "Mum won't allow you to go to a Death Eater party anyway."

The Gryffindors looked at Harry curious as to what the eldest twin would do. "Well, I'm glad to know that, but I don't live with her. Hence I don't care."

"You don't live with your parents?" Someone asked. The rumor mill at Hogwarts was set to work. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Was it really necessary to tell the entire school that?"

Harry shrugged. The goblet in front of him half-full of pumpkin juice started to float. Seeker reflexes kicking in he grabbed the goblet and quickly switched it with Evan's. Hermione noticed the tip of Harry's wand disappear and shook her head. Harry merely smiled at Hermione as he glanced at his brother. Evan took a sip of the switched pumpkin juice, a few minutes later it liked he started choking. He stopped choking as his clothes quickly changed and soon he had a white beard nearly as long as Dumbledore's. The Hogwarts uniform had been transformed into the traditional red and white Santa Claus outfit.

Leila was at the Slytherin table talking with Daphne and Tracey, both had been somewhat thrown off by the random light show that started the moment Evan 'stood' up. "What is that blabbering idiot doing now?" Malfoy asked.

Evan Potter started singing a classic Christmas song, 'Rudolf the Red-Nose Reindeer'. The entire hall was staring at Evan Potter as if he had just told everyone that his favorite color was pink. The muggleborns were laughing at the classic Christmas song, especially when Evan's nose turned red during the chorus. The dinner closed with Dumbledore reminding them of the time that the train leaves at 9 am.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The trio met up in the Entrance Hall dragging their trunks towards the exit the next morning. "So…Mione going to spend Christmas with us this year?" Leila asked. Hermione shook her head sighing.

"No, my parents actually want me to themselves this year. It's probably because of my going to a boarding school so they don't see me everyday." Hermione answered as she paused outside looking around for one of the carriages.

Leila glanced around and noticed Malfoy talking with Theodore, "So he's asking all the Slytherins in our year." Leila mumbled to herself.

"Probably doesn't want to be bored this year." Harry offered, shrugging. The trio managed to get a compartment to themselves before they were joined by Neville. The Slytherin first years, excluding Leila managed to get a compartment to themselves intent on not socializing with anyone else.

"I probably should check in with the others before I stay here…" Leila said as she stood up intending to join the other Slytherin first years. Harry and Hermione stared at the door as if it held a pink cat and was talking about the 'Cat in the Hat'.

Harry shook his head and blinked once before looking at the other Gryffindor boy. "Slytherins' are so weird, you know that?"

"Don't talk about Leila…" Hermione said tossing a paper ball at the wizard. The ride was a quiet one as Hermione read a book (really who can change that about her?), Harry had fallen asleep and Neville was patting his pet toad, Trevor. Half-way through a flushed Leila appeared her hair wasn't in a ponytail, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow.

"Theo is psycho…" Was the only answer that Leila gave. Hermione giggled as she made room next to her. "Whatcha reading?"

"Common Household Spells and There Uncommon Uses…" Leila raised an eyebrow before shuffling through her trunk looking for a manga to read, pulling out _Death Note_.

Waving the _Death Note_ volume around Leila grinned at Hermione, "This is what you should read."

Amused the brunette witch nodded her head, "Maybe later." Sighing Leila started reading, giggling and cursing at random. Hermione knew she'd like reading a manga that got that type of reaction from Leila. Finally the train started to slow down and then it stopped at the station. Waking Harry up was a job, that if left to Leila would have Harry in the hospital with a trunk attached to him…hence the reason Hermione was waking him up. Dragging their trunks out of the compartment none of them bothered to acknowledge Neville.

"Why was he in our compartment to begin with?" Leila asked as she discreetly glanced around, hoping that Theodore didn't pop up with his wand determine to get a lock of her hair next.

Hermione shrugged, "No idea, but that's why Harry went to sleep." Harry, who reminded the two witches of the 'low-blood pressure monster' Kyouya after waking up, glared absentmindedly ahead as he walked towards his aunt. Petunia stood near the entrance looking for the familiar head of untidy black hair. At first she thought she'd spotted her nephew, but that was her other nephew. Eying her sister, she noticed the Aurors and reporters around clicking away at the three Potters. It was a difficult not to roll her eyes at the three. She knew James Potter was an attention seeking bastard, but for him to manage to convert her sister…ha, he was worst than she thought. Turning her attention to the crowd, Petunia smirked at the sight of the crowd parting like the red sea for Harry to walk towards her.

"Just waking up dear?"

Harry nodded only to glare at the excited Leila, "Yeah he is! He's like this adorable little zombie!" Hermione giggled along with Leila at the inside joke that missed Harry and Petunia. Leila sighed and leaned on Harry's arm, to the tired green eyed wizard's annoyance, "So dad couldn't get off work to pick me up?"

"Sorry Lei, their working over time on some new product in high demand so they needed all workers." Petunia admitted patting down the girl's messy brown hair, "What happened to your hair?"

"My friend Theo…yeah he's rather psycho. He stole the ribbon out of my hair and then ruffled it." Hermione rolled her eyes, before hugging Petunia and waving bye to the group.

"I'll see you guys on the train, remember to owl me! I want updates nearly everyday and…" Hermione told them before she was cut off by Leila. The brunette witch was no longer leaning on Harry, but seemed to have her attention on the bushy haired witch.

"It's only two weeks, not even that long. So chill out, besides when I see you I want you to have Death Note or Naruto in hand!" Hermione rolled her eyes before flashing her friends a smile and leaving with her parents. Leila shook her head, amused as Harry was now glaring at the approaching Potter Family.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Leila rubbed her eyes as woke up from her nap. The house as she recalled was empty for some reason. OH that's right, Harry was with the Potters, her father was at work and Petunia went to the mall for more Christmas shopping. That was nice she thought to herself, but why did she wake up?

**(BANG) (BANG) **

Sitting up the girl looked at the door, who was knocking so hard? She thought sleepily. Getting up and answering the door the girl frowned as she stared at a rather large stomach. "Who?" Leila mumbled to herself and was surprised to see a very familiar bully. "D-Dudley, what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter you stupid girl now move out of the way. Petunia was stupid enough to leave you in her house, what have you stolen from her huh?" An equally familiar voice growled at her.

No longer half asleep Leila glared at Vernon Dursley. "You're not allowed on this property." Leila pointed out. Dudley's eyes narrowed as he looked between the two.

"I don't have to explain myself to some stupid kid. Now get out the way, push her Dudley." Vernon told her. Dudley shoved Leila out of their way and both males walked in. Leila winced when she hit the table where the vase normally stood, normally because the vase was now broken and the pieces laid scattered about the floor. Vernon walked into the entrance hall before stopping right at the entrance to the living room. "What happened to all of my pictures?"

Rubbing her bruised side Leila glared at Vernon, cursing herself for leaving her wand in her room. "She divorced you. You know separation of married couples meaning you don't exist to her anymore!" Leila winced as she hit the wall opposite of the broken vase. The girl clutched her face where Vernon hit her. Dudley sneakered, only watching his father beat on Harry was funnier than this. Leila winced at the bruise she felt forming and nearly hit herself for staying in the house. Running a thumb over her heir ring she activated the portkey before Vernon could figure out what she was doing. Moving her hand Leila stared at it as her mind registered what the crimson liquid was…blood.

"Miss Leila!" A house elf squeaked at the sight of Leila. "Miffy be back with medical supplies." Leila nodded her head started to hurt. It took a minute for the feeling to disappear into her subconscious. The house-elf returned with a magical first-aid kit, Leila found herself wincing every time she dabbed the healing solution onto her cut. The solution sizzled and stung causing Leila to glare absentmindedly at the wall not even caring about the bruise she knew was forming on her side or about the semi-healed bruise.

A full hour passed before Leila was disturbed from her restless dream. "Lei…come on Lei wake up sweetheart." It was because of her dream-like state that Leila rolled on to her bruised side and found her whole body protesting causing her to sit up. Through pain-filled hazel eyes Leila stared at her father, her father the one person who she knew she could trust. "Are you okay Lei? Where did you get that bruise?" Darryl felt Leila wince as she clung to his shirt crying, the man was worried about his daughter. He had felt the wards alert him to Leila arriving, but had figured Leila was bored with Privet Drive…yet when Petunia called him…

"Darryl?" Petunia called out softly as she entered the room. The brunette woman bit her lip as she looked at the girl in Darryl's arms. Leila clung to Darryl refusing to let go of him, hesitantly Petunia moved closer to the pair.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Merry Christmas Harry dear!" The red-haired woman exclaimed Christmas morning. Harry sent his mother a glare, even Aunt Petunia's Christmas greetings were less annoying. "Really Harry, its Christmas and you here with your family surely you aren't still mad about not being at Petunia's house?"

The words 'take a guess you idiotic woman' were on the tip of his tongue, but were strongly restricted. Watching Yu Yu Hakasho was another bad influence that he got from hanging around Leila. Between Hiei's sarcasm and his godfather's own potty mouth one should be surprised at how mild manner he is. "Ah, it doesn't matter Harry today we'll have fun. You'll get to open your presents after breakfast as usual and…Merry Christmas Evan!"

Absentminded idiot, Harry thought. Ignoring his mother's blabbering he watched as his snowy white owl flew into the open kitchen window. "Merry Christmas girl," Harry whispered petting the owl before removing the packages from the owl's leg. Hedwig hooted in relief and thanks when Harry offered the bird some bacon. "I'm not sure how edible it is, but you can have some." The white owl shot Harry a reproachful look, but ate the bacon.

Lily smiled as her children ate breakfast before running off and getting her camera to take a picture. Harry noticed the red-haired woman's disappearance and decided to leave before he was caught. He was only half-way up the stairs when the red-haired woman showed back up. "Finished already Harry?" Not trusting his mouth, Harry nodded. A hundred-watt smile appeared on her face, "Great! Come on, we can start separating the presents!"

Wanting to bang his head, Harry obediently followed his mother.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The ending of the Christmas break was a welcomed changed for the trio as they all met up on the train. "My Christmas was rather special! My parents took me to take pictures with Santa Claus…see!" Hermione told them showing the picture of the bushy haired witch sitting on the guy's lap.

"You know he's dead right?" Leila pointed out; Hermione poked her tongue out at the witch. Turning towards Harry, Hermione asked, "Where'd you get that watch Harry?"

"Doesn't matter," Harry replied taking the watch off and throwing it into his trunk. "Merlin those people are annoying! Did you know that kept me up until 12:30 on New Years just because they could? And don't get me started on Christmas!"

Hermione blinked, "What it really that bad?" Harry sighed before he sat down, staring out the window at the mountain scenery passing by.

"That's the thing Mione…I didn't hate it. Resented yes, but hated it no…it's the first time in my memory that I can actually remember my parents not ignoring me in favor of Evan." Leila didn't say anything settling on her new manga _Revolutionary Girl Utena_.

Hermione tilted her head, "Wait your parents left you at your aunt's house knowing she hated magic right?" Harry nodded. "They knew her husband at the time didn't like magic either?" Another nodded. "So your parents are basically non-caring bastards that tried to start over this Christmas?" A sigh and then a nod from Harry made Hermione roll her eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Silver: Ah…thank you for reviewing and not maiming me? I'm sort of review-a-phobic…which is kind of odd. Considering how I was in my early days as a writer…I left the scenes with Harry and Leila as cliffs for some reason...well its not like its going to show up in the rest of Imaginary...now as for the sequel...(hint hint)**

_~Omake~_

_(For non-anime readers that just means an omitted, usually funny, scene)_

_Leila walked into the compartment occupied by the Slytherin first years and looked around noticing the looks exchanged between Theodore and Malfoy. "What?" The smirk on the pale boy's face made her uneasy and move closer to Daphne. The dark-haired witch next to Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the black witch._

"_I didn't think you'd show up blood-traitor." Pansy sneer her nose up turned causing Leila to roll her eyes. _

"_If I had a snowball I'd shove it up that abnormally long nose of yours. You wouldn't happen to be related to Professor Snape now would you?" Leila retorted only to pull out her wand and cast a shield charm at the tickling hex. Poking her tongue out, Leila returned fire only to have it intersected by two other shield charms. _

"_Leila." Blaise called out causing the black witch to turn towards the only other black Slytherin first year. "What have I told you about your temper?"_

_Snorting Leila replied with a, "It's hot and sexy which is why you'd like to…" Her mouth was covered by a blushing Daphne. Blaise's cheeks had turned noticeable red. Theodore raised any eyebrow at Blaise. "Lmeh gmph mehh!" (Let go of me!) Leila stated her demand coming out muffled._

"_Refrain from those types of comments! You are a lady show some pri- stop licking my hand!" Daphne screeched pulling her hand away causing Leila to smirk. _

"_You had strawberries before we left?" Leila asked curious looking as though she'd grab Daphne's hand again, which caused the Greengrass to pull her hand closer to her. "Ahem!" Malfoy cleared his throat, turning around Leila raised an eyebrow. "Do you have strawberries?" She asked._

"_What? No, be quiet I'm trying to talk." Malfoy told Leila. Leila looked at him and shook her head. The black witch started singing (horribly) the Japanese song 'Rhythm Emotion' from Gundam Wing. The Slytherins stared at Leila as if she was insane…_

"_You really belong in St. Mungo's don't you?" Pansy screeched her hands over her ears. Leila stopped satisfied with her work and stood up about to leave. Malfoy nodded his head towards Leila's retreating form causing Theodore to sigh. _

"_Hiya Theo!" Leila said when she noticed brunet wizard walking behind her, "What's up?" Sighing Theo offered Leila a weak smile before reaching for the ribbon in her hair. "Hey that's mine!" Leila shouted running off, shaking his head Theo ran after her. A few feet from the Perfect compartment Leila tripped and fell down, "Ow…" Theo poked Leila and when the witch threatened to hex his hand off he took the green ribbon from her hair and ruffled her hair before disappearing._

"_What in Seto's name was that?" Leila asked rubbing her sore face. "I'm lucky if that doesn't bruise."_

_Theo walked back into the Slytherin compartment his face red from running, but showed the ribbon to Malfoy smirking. "I told you I could get it without getting hexed."_

"_Fine," Malfoy said before he sighed and pulled Pansy into his lap and kissed her before pulling away. "There the deal's done, Nott." Smirking Theo absentmindedly started playing with the ribbon amused at Malfoy's action. The other Slytherin first years looked confused before deciding it wasn't worth it to know what those two made a deal about._

_**~Omake Number two~**_

_**Petunia was walking among the crowd in busy London, finishing her Christmas shopping when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. The brunette normally answered her phone after the first ring, but considering she had to shift the bags around to even reach it…**_

_**The brown eyed woman blinked at the sight of the caller ID. It was her neighbor, Margaret; the woman was as nosy as she was. "Hello?" **_

"_**Hey Pet, where are you?"**_

"_**I'm in London doing some shopping, why? What's wrong?" Petunia had asked the woman to watch over the house because she had woken up with an odd dreadful feeling. The fact that Leila was alone in the house also contributed to the witch asking her neighbor to watch over the house. The brunette froze up at the next words that Margaret said.**_

"_**Vernon Dursley just turned up on your door step. From what I can tell he's gotten into your house as well." Margaret frowned as she peeped out of her kitchen windows. "I just thought-"**_

"_**Margaret call the police, I'll be home in a few minutes." Petunia hung up and started rushing towards her car looking more worried. Think rationally Petunia, Leila wouldn't really open the door so the bastard forced his way in…but Leila has been known to wake up and open the door without thinking about. That fat bastard better not do anything to Leila, Darryl will do more than transfigure him into a cup…**_

_**Petunia barely made it into traffic as it was backed up. "Dammit, why does it have to happen on today of all days?" Ignoring the non-moving traffic, Petunia picked up her phone again this time calling Darryl's office.**_

"_**Hello, you've reached the office of Dr. Brown. I'm Alysh-!" The secretary was cut off, by Petunia demanding to speak with Darryl directly. **_

"_**He's in a meeting." Petunia was normally a very nice woman, but not in her panicked state.**_

"_**I don't care if he was talking to the Queen herself! This is about Leila now will you do something useful and get him now!"**_

"_**I'm sorry I can't do that he asked not to be disturbed for any reason. The meeting ends in half-an-hour you can try again at that ti…" Petunia hung up before the irritating woman could continue. Glaring ahead of her, Petunia sighed and shook her head. Leila would be fine; she might have even gone to visit one of her friends. Petunia only hoped that's what really happened and that Leila hadn't been home when Vernon got there.**_

_**Glaring frustrated Petunia moved to park her car and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Paying a sickle the woman made a mental note to come back for her car. "Number 4 Privet Drive!" The flames turned a sickly green before Petunia stepped in. Arriving at the house Petunia pulled out her wand before heading up the stairs of the dark basement. Happy that the basement was clear enough were she didn't have to light her wand tip. Petunia pulled out her wand as she reached the stairs frowning. Vernon could be heard yelling about freaks being in the house through the door. **_

"_**You haven't changed." Petunia said as she opened the door. Aiming her wand at Vernon she asked, "You didn't see Leila now did you?"**_

_**Vernon glared at Petunia. "I saw that freak, but she did some freak s**t and disappeared." **_

"_**Stupefy." Petunia mumbled watching her ex fall to the floor. "Dudley what did your idiot father do to Leila?" The woman rounded on her son. She wouldn't hurt him with her magic, but that didn't mean she was going to let him go without telling her what she wanted to know.**_


	19. Fear is only in our minds

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

**Catwriter: That hurt man...it really did...don't worry though this chapter should fix everything I skipped over last chapter...warning...this IS another MIXED-MATCH chapter...(although I'm pretty sure we talked over the review back in 08 or 09)**

**(anonymous) Nicole: erm..._ wow yeah...your review was surprising. I'll say that.**

**Side Note: This is the best c2 title ever: "NOT reprocessed vomit" it made me smile. Thanks to everyone that has this story in their c2s, story alerts, favorites and to everyone that reviewed! **

Chapter 18: (Part 2~~)

Darryl was a quiet, normally reserved guy. He paid his taxes on time, followed all the rules set by the courts regarding his custody of Leila. In fact, he was only a good law abiding citizen because of Leila. The one thing that could cause him to lose his calm was Leila. If something happened to his precious daughter, his only daughter, someone would be in pain.

Lots of pain.

It didn't matter if it was one of his sons that decided to hit Leila or if it was some bully at her school.

"Darryl calm down and put your wand away!" Petunia pleaded from her seat. She wouldn't move to stop Darryl from harming Vernon. Yet Darryl was practically plotting Vernon death in front of her and some of the details she'd rather not hear. Vernon had been locked in the basement after the Magical Accident Reversal Squad appeared, Leila's portkey had alerted the Ministry and the situation ended with a lot of memory charms on muggles. Dudley was of course upstairs in the attic, it was the last free available space. Darryl had been magically restrained from placing a stinging hex on Dudley by Petunia for his role in the whole mess. Petunia had told him that Dudley wouldn't be touching any body else anytime soon. That didn't stop Darryl from kicking the hell out of Vernon Dursley when he saw the stupefied male.

"I'll be calm after you let me kill that poor excuse of a man. No really you just had to use a cushioning charm on the wall right? I kicked him down those steps for a reason Petunia." The brunette bit her lip; she didn't want to defend Vernon. Yet letting Darryl flat out kill him? Petunia knew that Darryl wouldn't stop until he was utterly satisfied and he wouldn't be satisfied until he killed Vernon.

"Darryl you can't kill him and I don't want a dent in my wall! How would I explain that to the neighbors? I'm sure Margaret needs more gossip to tell the lady at Number 14."

Darryl rolled his eyes, "Petunia...just relax you won't hear a peep out of the basement." With that the American wizard disappeared with a soft pop. Petunia twitched, "Men these days need leashes, all of them. Oh I should check on Leila. I don't know why she insists in staying at the Manor."

Darryl barely kept the smirk off his face as he eyed Vernon Dursley. The fat man had been placed in a body-bind when Darryl first appeared. After that the fat man was silenced. "You know, I'm tempted to remove the silencing charm just to hear your screams...but I told Pet I wouldn't make a lot of noise."

The fat muggle glared at the dark skin wizard, not that it affected the wizard. "For someone about to be tortured you sure are an idiot." Darryl drawled out an American southern accent appearing for the first time. "How about I start with stinging hexes?" Vernon didn't get to reply as he was hit with the spell and his body jumped. Vernon's eyes widen alarmed. "Nope not any fun...how about..."

After two hours of unadulterated torture, which I'm too lazy to write out, Vernon laid knocked out on the floor of the basement. Vernon had bruises covering inch of his body, not to mention belt lashes on his back, Darryl had been bored with another charm of his. The fat muggle also was now bald and missing random pieces of his body, like his hand. Ah that had been fun when Darryl magically removed it Vernon had screamed silently in pain as it was removed and then Darryl burned the hand in front of Vernon. Vernon of course could do nothing as he was tied down. Darryl frown as he looked at the mess, there was plenty of blood on the floor. Petunia would have a fit if he ruined the floor by just leaving the mess there.

"Stupid fat muggle…You know I never did like being prejudice, but bastards like you do tempt me." Darryl stated flatly before leaving the basement as if he hadn't just tortured a guy.

Petunia finished dinner and started setting the table; she had half the mind to check on Darryl to make sure that Vernon wasn't exactly killed. Yet something warned her that wouldn't be a good idea. The brunette shuddered at the thought of what Darryl would do to her ex-husband. Hadn't she thought of Darryl as somewhat on the not-really harmful side? "No wonder no one messes with Leila."

"Dinner smells great Petunia." The brunette rounded on the dark skin wizard an eye brow raised. She took in his appearance.

"You have blood on your clothes. You're not hurt are you?" Petunia asked as she put the plates down moving towards Darryl.

Darryl chuckled as a devilish smile appeared on his face. "I'm not hurt just a mess left by that fat muggle." Petunia frowned; Darryl rarely used the word muggle. He preferred the American term 'norm' over it, saying that 'muggle' was offensive in a way.

"He's not dead is he?" Darryl shrugged as Petunia's lip became a tight line. "That's a mess that I have to clean up Darryl!" _Ah maybe I should make sure he doesn't bleed to death…nah I'm doing the world a favor. _Darryl thought idly ignoring Petunia's slowly growing fury.

Leaning against the counted Darryl started cleaning his outfit with his wand. "I'll have Miffy clean it up." Petunia didn't get to protest as Darryl asked another question, "How is Leila doing?"

"Fine she's being rather stubborn not wanting to come home, but she did tell me that she planned to attend Draco Malfoy's Christmas party." Petunia answered stiffly. "I hope Draco is a little better than his father. Lucius is rather annoying and likes to flaunt his money."

"I'm going as well, Lucius sent the invite. Come with me as my date?" Darryl asked Petunia. The brunette blinked in response before nodding, a smile appearing on her face.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ With Harry ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Harry glared at his mother's back; the glare was thoroughly ignored by his red hair mother. In fact, Lily Potter was more obsessed with separating the Christmas presents then acknowledging her older son's dislike of them. "Harry dear this one's yours." Harry took the blue gift wrapped present and sat it next to his slowly growing pile. Apparently the Potters made sure both boys received an equal amount of gifts this year from them.

"Merry Christmas Lils," James Potter exclaimed as he left the kitchen still dressed in his night clothes after kissing the red haired woman. Behind James stood Evan, who greeted his mother and ignored Harry's presence. "What do you have there Harry? Didn't open it yet?" Trying, in vain, to move away from his father's reach Harry twitched when James started going through the presents with Lily. "This one's from Padfoot...and it goes to his godson Prongslet."

Harry was tempted to be emo for his family, but refrained from doing that by glaring at Evan. A tiny owl flew into the room and landed in front of Harry, Harry smiled at having mail from someone he consider normal. "Thanks Yuki." The tiny gray owl hooted. "I'll show you where the post owls go." Happy to have an excuse to get away from his family, Harry led the owl upstairs and into the 4th bedroom turned owlry. Opening the letter from Leila he was surprised to read what happened. In fact Harry's eyes seemed to get darker with each line he read, "That fat bastard...Darryl better murder that thing because I swear..." Harry started mumbling curses under his breath that would be perfect to test on his former uncle and his pig of a cousin.

"Harry sweetheart what's wrong?" Lily asked as she appeared in the doorway. The raven haired wizard said nothing as he clutched the letter in his hand. If he'd been at home with Leila, that bastard wouldn't have touched her. If he hadn't agreed to stay with his old family for the break just so the press would go away, Leila wouldn't have had to stay in the manor by herself for hours. Damn the magical world and its stupid press. Double damn the Potters for making arrangements got those nosy bastards to be waiting at the station.

"Dammit! Go away you stupid woman!" Harry snapped when it appeared Lily wouldn't be moving from the doorway. Lily's green eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Language Harry and watch how you speak to me. I am your mother."

Harry snorted. "Mother right, when I wanted a mother around she was too busy with my twin so go be busy with my twin now _mum_." The red haired woman froze in her place, Harry's words reminding her that she wasn't always a perfect mother. Harry pushed pass his mother and made it to his room. Opening the door, Harry started going through his packed trunk for his formal clothes. Malfoy was having a party and since Leila was going to be there, he was going to talk to her.

Screw the house rules, this was the girl he considered a sister. One that he had been sadly neglecting without noticing, he hangs out with Hermione everyday yet he only hangs out with Leila three or four times a week because of homework, Quidditch practice and classes. Not to mention on weekends it's harder to hangout because Leila's Slytherin friends usually have her with them. "Where are you going?" Lily asked quietly.

"See I'm sure showers have a purpose and I'm about take one, get dressed and go to my friend's party. You're welcome to point out that you're my mother again. I just don't know if it'll do anything."

Lily wouldn't admit that she felt helpless and confused. Her 11 year-old son was acting older than her. Yet she didn't want to chastise him, what if he wanted to leave after that? Besides its not like Evan didn't go to plenty of parties and it's not like it was a party thrown by the _Malfoys. _"What time will you be back? Should I save you some of dinner?" Lily asked quietly. Harry was the more mature of her children she remembered that much from before.

"No, I'll eat there."

"At least unwrap your presents before you get ready…I'm sure you have a couple of hours for that right?" Sighing Harry glared at the mirror reflection. Why couldn't things be easy for him? And why did he feel guilty for yelling at his mother? She deserved it, part of him reasoned. She should have known better than to bother him when he was doing something.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Malfoy's Party (cuz everyone was so interested in him) _~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Our favorite always scheming blond pacing in his room, on his bed sat Pansy. "Draco don't fret too much, it's very unbecoming of your pureblood status." Pansy stated running a hand through her black hair letting the curls fall around her face.

Draco looked at his own date and betrothal, "How much longer until I have to go greet everyone?"

"Ten minutes." Pansy replied standing and sliding on her high heels.

Sighing Draco grabbed his formal robe and fastened it before moving to open the door. Without thinking Draco held out his arm for the black haired witch. He did not like the witch in any form, but she was a pureblood so that didn't matter to his parents. Daphne and her younger sister, Astoria were the first to show up. Both offering Draco a Christmas gift that was taken by a house elf and place under Draco's large tree. After the Greengrass siblings was Blaise. Blaise shook Draco's hand and placed a flirtatious kiss on Pansy's hand, before doing the same to Daphne and Astoria.

"Merry Christmas Draco, Ladies...I do hope you enjoy my present." Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked at his fellow first year.

"What did you get us?" Blaise only smirked in response and leaned against the wall. "Zabini, if you got us something stupid your next semester will be horrible."

Blaise didn't get to say anything as the door opened and Nacrissa Malfoy stuck her head in looking at the children. "Draco, no threatening guest and don't forgot the party's in the main ballroom."

"Yes mother." Draco replied as his blond mother offered the room a small smile before leaving. The fire place roared to life again with green fire as Theodore Nott stepped out of the fire. The brunet's face was a blank mask that he usually used around Malfoy manor. After all the Malfoy's were allies with the Notts since the last war. Theodore greeted the group and handed Draco his present.

"Brown and Evans are missing. I only invited first years and all of the respectable ones from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff declined. Not like I wanted to see them anyway." Malfoy told the group, there's was no doubt about his self-important tone. The fire place roared to life and out stepped Harry Evans-Potter, who stumbled for a minute before dusting his shoulders off.

"I hate flooing." Looking at the gathering of Slytherins, the green eyed wizard reached into his cloak and gave Draco his gift. "Hello everyone." No one was surprised at Harry's impersonal greeting to them. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he just didn't have a proper alliance with them. The floo roared to life once more and Leila stumbled out nearly crashing into Harry. Leila offered Draco her gift and then the blond smirked leading the group towards the main ballroom of the Manor.

Malfoy Manor was a grand mansion that would intimidate anyone that wasn't as wealthy as the pure blood family. Tonight, Christmas night, the Manor would be filled with the 'Who's Who' people of the Wizarding World along with any and all proper pure bloods. After all, what kind of Slytherin doesn't make friends in high places? Lucius looked at the crowd of people in the large ballroom of the Manor and spoke to his wife, Nacrissa. "Crissy, make sure the children behave. It wouldn't do to have any of them embarrass our family."

Nacrissa Malfoy nee Black, nodded her head spotting the group rather quickly. "I believe that, Lord Brown is with them at the moment."

"I noticed as well. I shall talk with him, see how he feels on certain issues." Neither mentioned that the issues related to muggleborns.

Draco, along with most of the first year Slytherins were dancing and talking at the same time. Leila, had politely declined Theodore's offer to dance when she noticed her father. The black witch didn't have to wait long before her father appeared in front of her offering her a smile. Harry, who took the time to actually talk with Pansy was amused at her constant personality change: stuck up pure blood and curious eleven year-old. The heir to the Evan and Potter lines didn't keep his attention on the girl who appeared to be eager to get away from him. Instead his green eyes spotted both Browns' sitting and talking, he also spotted his aunt talking to Draco's mother. There was no way it would end well, then again it was his aunt that Mrs. Malfoy was talking to.

"Would you care to dance?" Harry asked Astoria Greengrass, the younger girl looked bored being ignored by nearly all the other children. The blond haired girl smiled shyly at him accepting his hand. Harry let his mind wonder to Leila, he really needed to talk to her. In all his genius-ness talking to her would be impossible with her father here, not to mention they were in Malfoy Manor. The song changed Harry bowed to his partner determined to interrupt Leila and her father. Only our favorite hero was intercepted by, "Harry Potter? Merlin's lucky stars, is the rest of your family here? I would love to say hello to that brother of yours. Great service to the public he's done." The Minister of Magic was oblivious to the fact that Harry's face had turned red in anger.

"Cornelius, so glad you could join us this evening." A voice called out smoothly causing Fudge to lose interest in Harry at the moment.

Fudge plastered on a grin, "Lucius, excellent party as always. How is the family? Young Draco just started Hogwarts am I right?" Lord Malfoy smiled as he kept himself composed in front of the Minister. Draco intercepted Harry, after nodding to his father.

"You were about to use accidental magic. Which is kind of surprising, your core must still be growing." The blond haired boy led Harry over to where Daphne and Blaise stood talking. "I've managed to lose those two brainless twits to their mothers."

Blaise smirked, "Well here comes your mummy Drakey." Harry saw the glare Draco gave Blaise at the nickname.

"Don't call me that."

Daphne smirked, "I think its cute Drakey."

"What did you call him?" Pansy sneered. Daphne and Pansy only got along because their families were allied together. The two often had play dates with each other along with the Patil twins. Harry knew Leila frequently hung out with Daphne when they weren't together.

Petunia spoke with Nacrissa Malfoy about Hogwarts and how the boys were getting along. The fact Petunia had never went to Hogwarts was mentioned. Nacrissa wasn't sure whether it was appropriate to look down over the fact that Petunia was "halfblood" or pleased that she was the head of an Ancient and Noble house. It was a conversation that enlighten the blond haired witch to the progress being made by the American Wizarding government to help squibs. "Such a potion would do wonders here in Britain. A lot of pureblood families could be restored and then we would have no need for muggleborns to enter our world." Nacrissa stated her blue-gray eyes held very little warmth.

"It would help restore pureblood families, but there's no such thing as '_muggle born_'. Magic does not randomly appear in a family of muggles. The research center I told you about is studying the case. From the preliminary work, muggleborns as you call them have at least one squib on their family tree." Petunia told the blond woman. "A personal case is my sister and I, we happen to be from an old pureblood family that hasn't seen magic users in generations."

Nacrissa was interested now. If what Lady Evans was saying was true...then it would be acceptable that her sister married that muggleborn Ted Tonks. Then the blond woman would have her sister back. "Would a normal heritage test reveal the Pureblood family?"

"Yes, it would." Nacrissa smiled causing Petunia to raise an eyebrow. "Lady Malfoy?"

"Call me Nacrissa."

"Then you must call me Petunia."

"Petunia darling, thank you. I never thought of muggleborns that-"

"Lady Malfoy!" A voice called out interrupting the conversation. Nacrissa's smile became fixed as a Daily Prophet reporter and the head healer at St. Mungo's appeared. "Lady Malfoy and Lady...Evans? Nice to meet you ma'am. Sorry to interrupt, but could we interview you for tomorrow's Prophet?"

Nacrissa nodded, "Of course. Give me a minute." Turning to Petunia the woman smiled again, "Do leave your floo address. I would like to continue this conversation and perhaps see this research myself."

"Of course, before I leave I'll seek your company again." Petunia stated. _I do believe that I've just made friends with a very important woman. _She thought heading towards Darryl and Leila before she spotted her nephew. _My darling nephew looks to be perfectly healthy. That bratty sister of mine is taking care of him...for now. It's not permanent..._ "Harry dear!" She called out once she was close enough. The other children looked at her curiously. Harry let a grin spread over his face at the sight of his Aunt Petunia. He hadn't realized how much he missed her until then. Her cooking could beat his mother's anytime. His aunt was the one that gave him the best Christmas that he could remember and actually loved.

_**(Before you ask in a review...Leila and Harry haven't really talked about what happened. As Harry thought, he couldn't talk to her with her father around or in Malfoy Manor. Also I ended it here because I was getting writer's block.) **_

Chapter 19: Fear is only in our minds

A few weeks after winter holiday was over the trio found themselves in History of Magic. Hermione was taking notes and glaring at Leila and Harry. Leila was reading a manga, _Gin Tama_, instead of listening to Professor Binns drone on in a monotone about Goblin Wars. Harry was drawing out of a "How To Draw An Anime Character" book. According to upper years in both classes that was all the ghost professor talked about. Before Hermione could lose her temper, the class end and the three were among the last to leave for lunch.

"So how 'bout those Goblin wars..." Leila stated with a strong southern American accent. The black girl dodged Hermione's punch and poked her tongue out. "I've got the textbook memorized. The class is just useless and you know that, you memorized that book back in August."

Hermione glared, "I don't care. He's a professor you should be paying him respect! Honestly, you two are so horrible with authority figures..."

"You haven't learned not to trust all of them either. I mean look at _Snape_, no offense Lei, but he's the biggest git to every house that isn't Slytherin." Harry stated as they started walking down the stairs.

Leila rolled her eyes, this was a war that Harry and herself had yet to win, "Look at Harry's parents. Excellent example of negligent and who helps them? The headmaster. Have you seen how many titles that man has? _**Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely**_."

Hermione sighed, she knew these two since primary school. They weren't friends the first day, it wasn't until November that the girl finally considered herself to have _friends_. "He's supposed to be the leader of the Light. Besides...he's the strongest wizard ever." Leila shrugged and Harry shook his head. Harry didn't care for the headmaster, as far as he was concerned the old man was meddlesome.

"Why would the strongest wizard ever be headmaster of a school? Isn't it better to be a big influence somewhere else? Besides in _Hogwarts: A History _there used to be more classes than the ones taught now. Those classes were cut when Dumbledore got in power." Leila pointed out.

Hermione was not pleased and looked scandalized at the mention of her favorite book. Harry chuckled at the look on Hermione's face. "Ladies, why not settle this the muggle way? Rock-paper-scissors?"

Leila scoffed at Harry and smacked his arm off her shoulder. "I'm going to bother the other purebloods that aren't you know as awesome as me. I think the sorting hat has a sense of humor."

Harry grinned arm still around Hermione, "Yeah, yeah...Draco seems to only know what his father says."

"I'm working on it. This is like _years_ of tradition I'm trying to change." Leila flashed both Gryffindors a smile before entering the Great Hall heading towards the Slytherin table. The two semi-outcast Gryffindors took seats at the end of the table.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm going to be re-reading _Hogwarts: A History_ after I do my history essay. Leila can't be right."

"Mione...you can't win every battle of wits with Leila. I mean we are rather gifted students and I don't mean in the magical sense." Hermione sighed as she knew what Harry was talking about, they all had above average IQ's.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey Harry." Evan said stopping the green eyed wizard as he left the shower. It was a few hours before curfew and Wood had took the Qudditch team to train for three straight hours before letting them leave. Harry looked at his brother as if he grew another head. All year the twins hadn't got along, they prank each other at least twice every month and tried their hardest to embarrass the other. When had they gotten on first name bases?

"What do you want?" Harry asked rubbing the towel on his wet hair, the round framed glasses on the tip of his nose. Evan ran a hand through his already messy hair. A trait Harry knew was something only Potter males did, especially when they were nervous.

Evan looked as if he were debating himself about something important. "You're smarter than me and I trust you before I trust Granger." Harry raised an eyebrow and stopped towel drying his hair. Evan admitted that Harry was smarter than him so it must be something important. Now that Harry thought about it, why wasn't his lackey…erm friend Ron not around?

"Once again what do you want? Or are you trying to make me catch a cold by standing in this cold air?" Evan glared at his brother but opened his mouth to speak again.

"I need your help with something alright? Meet me later tonight in the Common Room and we can talk more." Evan said before disappearing as Ron, Seamus and Dean appeared. Harry blinked adorable before pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose and leaving the room, wondering if Evan was on drugs. It wasn't far-fetched in Harry's opinion given the fact that most of the Wizarding World was stupid.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I say don't trust him." Leila stated plainly, "It could be a trick." The trio sat in their HQ that had yet to be given an appropriate name. The Christmas decorations had been taken down and put in a box in the back cupboard. The windows still had snow on the outside, to Leila's chargin.

Harry nodded, "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him and considering I can't throw him…" Leila didn't say anything as she touched her chin thoughtfully. Hermione, however, had another idea.

"I say you talk with him, I'll stay in the common room "doing homework" in case he tries something." Hermione said. "We might learn something, like why he felt the need to lose 150 points in one night." Leila frowned; she wasn't a Gryffindor and didn't care about house points.

"I already know why that happened. Draco found a note in Weasley's bag saying that at midnight in the astronomy tower that Weasley's older brother and friends would be picking up an illegal dragon." Hermione and Harry's mouth dropped open.

Harry shook his head, "That idiot would leave a note like that out? I take back what I said about Dudley (Leila's finger twitched), Weasley's the biggest idiot I know." Hermione, however, started ranting about the dangers of messing with a dragon. Leila, rolled her eyes and tossed a Yuki Sohma plush at Hermione.

"Don't care, we already know that its dangerous woman." Hermione picked up the plushy and set it on her closed transfiguration textbook. Her brown eyes searched Leila's form attempting to figure out what was different about her best friend. "Staring is rude." Leila stated over her _Yu-Gi-Oh_ manga, the black girl was attempting to get through the manga series but it just wasn't working. "Why does Seto basically leave in this manga? He was like the cute anti-hero that was awesome and stuff."

Hermione rolled her eyes and twirled her wand absentmindedly in her hand. "Why not watch the anime? Kaiba doesn't leave in that." The manga with the Pharaoh's face on it went flying toward Hermione as Leila left her bean bag chair and went to her desk and her laptop. "Make sure you avoid the American version though, I heard 4kids practically murdered it."

"Invisible guns." Leila snickered as she moved the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga to her bookshelf that apparently always had space on it. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Lei, I've been meaning to ask...how in the world did a bean bag chair and a bookcase get here? And where did you get a Yu-Gi-Oh manga? We've been in this castle for weeks and you didn't get any mail." Leila merely smirked behind her computer, but didn't answer.

Silence befall the room as the trio worked quietly...or in the case of Leila swooned quietly. There was a knock on the door that caused Harry to look up thoroughly confused. Leila, who had headphones on, didn't pay it any attention and Hermione seemed to be looking at the door weirdly as well. "Who knows about this place?" Harry wondered out loud to Hermione. The brunette twirled her wand again and started nibbling on her lip in thought.

"Other than the older Slytherin, who hates us?" Harry had forgotten about that Slytherin they had blackmailed into transfiguring the furniture. "Haven't got a clue. This is the six floor, no one comes up here ever."

Harry sighed as he went opened the door. Opening the door, Harry stared at the rather weedy figure of Theodore Nott. Behind Theodore were two Slytherin girls, Daphne and Tracey, if Hermione remembered right. Leila was up out of her chair before Hermione could finish asking the three Slytherins what they were doing there.

"Mione, Har-bear..." Hermione and Harry exchange looks at the nicknames. "I told these three I'd teach them how to use some of the stuff we have. Then maybe they could you know, help with that special project of ours."

Daphne let her gray eyes examine the laptop that Leila had been using. Tracey was looking at Leila's manga collection puzzled by the backwards book. Theodore, however, was looking at the external monitor Leila had connected to her laptop. The monitor was showing random parts of the castle. "What is _that_?"

"Our special project. So far we've got enough blackmail between Gryffindor and Slytherin houses to last the rest of the year. Animosity, yeah right."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: So... over 67,500 hits in total to this story so far (not counting hits for this chapter)...I didn't think *faints*

Harry: *pokes Silver with his wand* Erm...bloody hell...

Leila: *laughing* well Har-bear you're awesome. What Silver was trying to say was...thank you for making her story popular and worthwhile! She also would like to apologize for taking a year off from this fic, she was having some trouble with things.

Harry: _Rennervate! _*grins* that's the spell!

Silver: *twitches* thanks to everyone...this story will be finished...the ending chapters believe it or not are done its just missing like 2-3 more chapters that have to be completely written from scratch n other plot ideas. In all seriousness though: would you guys like me to continue all 7 years under this title or as completely separate stories?

Next: Should our trio be considered geniuses in the muggle world? If so...do we want to include edict memory with one of them? Also, would you guys like another qudditch match or something related to the stone next chapter? Or perhaps both? Also I've started revising the first 11 chapters. Somethings have been added/changed, it won't make a big difference.

Also because of this chapter my "special" is partly inaccurate...at least when it comes to Lucius/Petunia interactions. Anyways...I thank everyone for your reviews and hope this long double chapter appease people for my one year disappearance.


	20. Taking over all the time

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 20: Taking over all the time

Leila looked at the monitor and grinned. "A surveillance system we set up. I'll show you how it works." The three Slytherins found themselves getting a crash course in muggle technology and just how creepy it was. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks before moving to where the Slytherins were gathered.

"You guys are brilliant, but scary." Tracey mumbled, two hours and one frustrated Leila later, as she switched one of the cameras to a view of the dungeons.

Daphne was looking at the cover of _Detective Conan_ frowning. "It should move. Muggles have those video camera things, but don't know how to make pictures move?" Hermione looked at the manga and frowned.

"When did you get that volume Lei? I haven't read it yet." Leila shrugged as she showed Theodore all the features on her laptop. "The pictures do move, we just call it anime or cartoons. I'll show you. I think I have Conan on Harry's laptop." Hermione muttered to herself as she led the way to Harry's desk.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

That night in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry read a _Psychic Academy _manga beside Hermione. The bushy-haired witch was reading a thick tome on Wizarding History. She appeared very engrossed in it, any conversation that Harry tried to start up with her was ignored. Soon the common room emptied and Hermione found herself sitting in a corner with poor lightening by herself. Harry had moved to sit across from Evan. Refusing to kill her eye-sight, she allowed herself to spy on Harry's conversation with his brother. They were sitting in front of the fireplace and her green-eyed friend did not look pleased about what he was hearing.

"...Dumbledore said he was moving it. So I think he might be using it to help guard the thing..." Hermione rolled her eyes, Evan broke rules for fun. Just _because_ his father wouldn't do a thing about it. Whatever was on the third floor he shouldn't know a thing about...

Just like her friends didn't. There was no reason to be meddling kids.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day found Harry in the library with Hermione going through books. "Nicholas Famel...where have we heard that name from?" Hermione frowned biting her lip. The library was nearly empty, with mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs occupying it. Harry had relayed to Hermione everything she hadn't heard and she wasn't pleased.

"We shouldn't get involved. Why is it our problem what Dumbledore has locked in the school? Even more isn't your brother famous for defeating You-Know-Who...why do we have to join in?" She pointed out putting down one of the history books she had been skimming through. Not that she mind reading the book. It was helping the stupid twin that was annoying.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry frowned. "We can't really leave the fate of the Wizarding World in the hands of that incompetent brother of mine."

"We aren't, we're leaving it in the hands of the adults."

Harry rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "Lei's late and adults aren't always as capable as we'd like to think." He closed the cover of a modern history book and rested his chin on the book. Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as Leila entered the library.

Leila pulled on her sweaters sleeve as she approached the table her friends were sitting at, "You guys won't believe the mess I barely escaped...what are you looking up?" The black girl cut herself off raising an eyebrow at the stack of history books. "I know Binns doesn't teach, but exams aren't for a few more months."

"What do you know about Nicholas Famel?"

Taking a seat, the girl blinked, "...Full Metal Alchemist."

"What?"

"Sorry, that just popped into my head...dad used FMA as a reference when explaining about him." Pausing Leila tilted her head, "The Philosopher's Stone."

Hermione froze and Harry seemed to pale. "Bloody hell, it turns things to gold." Harry mumbled to himself. Hermione was thinking of a bigger problem.

"Didn't he say that You-Know-Who was after it?"

Leila stared at the two confused resting her head on her fist. "What have I missed? Who said what?"

"You remember Evan wanting to talk to me? He told me he's been investigating what's hidden in the third floor corridor." Harry replied sitting up and pushing the history text away from him. The Gryffindor informed his Slytherin friend of everything she had missed out on, by the end of it her mouth had opened and closed several times.

"So you're going to tell him that its the Stone he thinks _my_ Head of House is after?" Leila rolled her eyes and pulled on the sleeve of her sweater again. "He's a moron. There's no reason for Professor Snape to want that Stone. Even if it makes a person immortal and turns stuff to gold, the Professor doesn't want it. He seems like he'd accept death if it meant getting away from you gold and red wearing idiots."

Hermione rolled her eyes, while Harry covered a laugh. "Direct quote?"

"From Draco, apparently Professor Snape is his godfather."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at that, "What?" Leila shrugged not phased by the intense look being sent her way. Obviously Hermione didn't like that fact. "Professor Snape is the most biased teacher here. Not to mention he can read minds, why haven't you told someone who can do something about this?"

"Because I don't care?" Harry's lips twitched upward, Leila's responses were going to get her killed. "Why haven't you told anyone? You're capable of it too."

Hermione blushed and looked away, "Because I told my mother I wouldn't report teachers so soon."

The Slytherin snickered as she glanced at Harry. "Can't imagine why."

"Shut up. I didn't expect the teacher to be a pervert or the other one to be accepting bribes or that last one to have faked his degree." Hermione defended herself. The Gryffindor male crossed his arms and smiled brightly. The good old days of primary school and Hermione's high moral standards. Clearing her throat she lowered her voice and stated, "Anyway, I think You-Know-Who is after it. He lost his body that night, but he's obviously the one that's been killing the unicorns on the grounds."

Leila frowned, "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

"Of course." Harry stated collecting the books with the girls help. "Why do you keep fidgeting Lei?"

The black girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow, ignoring the librarian's glare. "I don't care for this sweater, but Daphne said it brings out the gray in eyes."

"It does." Hermione stated as they exited the library eying her best friend. "Definitely does, makes them seem more gray than hazel." The innocent chatter about clothes, that Harry didn't contribute much too, went on until they reached their 'headquarters'.

Harry gave the password and the room opened up to them. Leila walked over to her side and sat in a beanie bag chair. She seemed content sitting on it. "Where the heck are you getting this stuff from?" Hermione asked as she sat on her own beanie bag that was her favorite color- blue.

Leila grinned in response. "A magician never reveals their secrets." She giggled when her best friends glared at her. "Some blackmailing, you can't be surprised when we've got cameras watching everyone's every move. Totally not creepy or anything."

The two Gryffindors exchanged looks. "Its for information gathering. We aren't purposely trying to blackmail people, we just need to keep an extra eye on the adults around here and Evan." Harry explained. Leila nodded, in a non-believing way causing Harry to roll his eyes. "Anyway, what do you think we should do? If Voldemort is _really_ after the Stone, we need to get to it before he does."

Hermione frowned, "We shouldn't say the name."

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort." Harry chanted watching as Hermione glared at him. "Oh get over it. Its just a silly name that means 'Flight from Death'. Its why he's a dark lord to begin with, couldn't handle the fact that _everyone _is mortal."

Leila snorted quietly turning in her bean bag chair to look at her bookcase earnestly. "I can't make an anime reference. Unless you want my 'Voldemort is like Ken from the beginning of Digimon' one."

"Except instead of calling himself Digimon Emperor, he's a Dark Lord." Harry finished. "Now Moine say it..."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. V-Voldemort."

Harry grinned. "Good. Now then. What are we going to do?"

"Other than the obvious retrieve the Stone before everyone realizes what we're doing?" Leila asked. The Gryffindors exchanged looks and nodded for Leila to continue. "First we need to find out _who _is helping Voldemort, then we have to get a big enough distraction..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Evan looked at the latest letter from his mother and sighed. She wanted his Potions grade to go up or she'd take away his broom. The famous Potter shook his head, it wasn't like he enjoyed flying to begin with. The Gryffindor sat in front of the common room fire thinking. How was he going to stop an evil Dark Lord with experience, when he didn't know what he did the last time? Everyone assumed he was the one Voldemort tried to kill because of the scar on his forehead...but Harry had one on the same side shaped like a lighten bolt. "I'm the one who saved everyone. Harry should be thankful I was there that night." He muttered to himself.

There was no way he wasn't the Chosen one. Dumbledore told him that there was something he would learn when he was older about Voldemort. No amount of demanding could make the old man talk. Tossing his mother's letter in the fire Evan sat back and crossed his arms. How would he protect whatever was on the third floor from Voldemort?

"Hey Evan!" A familiar voice shouted bring him out of his thoughtful mood.

Evan looked up tilting his head, "Yeah Ron?"

"Play me in a game of Chess? Or would you prefer Exploding Snap?" The red-haired freckle faced boy asked appearing next to the chair Evan occupied.

Evan smiled, "How about a game of Exploding Snap for now? I don't want to have my butt kicked by you just yet." Ron laughed as Evan rose out of his chair and headed to where the other first year boys, excluding his twin he noted, were seated.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: So I forced this chapter out. My punishment for neglecting it was to not read my reviews for my other story, nor to start the next chapter for it until this one was posted. (Yes, I was sad not to start the next chapter for my other story...) Please review! I'll be updating this soon...Year 1 is actually almost complete only 3-5 chapters left.


	21. You Poor Sweet Innocent Thing

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 21: You Poor Sweet Innocent Thing

Evan frowned, he hadn't heard from his brother in a few days. In fact, Harry and his friends seemed to be disappearing somewhere. It was sad he couldn't find his father's map in Flinch's office. Someone obviously got to it first and he was betting the Weasley Twins. Those two always managed to sneak around without getting caught. If only he could see what his brother was up to...

The younger Potter child decided to confront his brother later.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry played with his yo-yo not disturbed by his two best friends planning. They would retrieve the Stone. It was a given really and Leila's insane idea about what to do with the Stone was worst. The plan on how they would do so was dangerous and Hermione nearly backed out when Petunia had emailed Harry her idea. Leila was more than amused to be helping pull one over on the 'Greatest Wizard Since Merlin' also known as Headmaster Dumbledore.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The house elves in the kitchen were completely surprised when they were asked to help prank the entire school. The elves eagerly helped the older Slytherins put potions into all the food. In the kitchens, Leila sat at a table contently eating a hamburger. The elves had freaked out when they realized they didn't know what food the American girl had been talking about, so of course a few disappeared to find out what hamburger, pizza and french fries were.

Flint and LeStrange sent the first year a glare once they were done tricking the elves into drugging the school. Leila merely waved to them a smirk on her face.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"This is completely illegal. If anyone finds out we had anything to do with it~"

"Do shut up." Leila whispered to Hermione as they roamed about the extremely quiet castle. They weren't worried about coming across anyone, everyone had been given a powerful sleeping drought at dinner. If all went well, everyone would think it was a stupid prank. An idea reinforced by the fact everyone would wake up with the colors of the Hogwarts houses with glittery animal accessories. "Hermione you're gonna have to sing to that beast."

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak, taken from Evan's trunk, closer around them. "It doesn't matter what song, alright Mione? You can do this."

"Or we'll be eaten by that thing." Leila said causing Harry to roll his eyes. Hermione glared and when they reached the third floor door, the Gryffindor witch unlocked it. The beast inside started growling until Hermione started singing _Power of One _from the Pokemon movie. Leila watched as the three headed dog started to fall asleep. Harry, however, was staring at Hermione in surprise. He knew she could sing, but he didn't she could sing that well. "Harry we have to move the foot off the trapdoor."

Snapping out of his stupor, "Sure." Harry threw the cloak to a corner of the room and moved to help Leila push the paw off the door. The dog only shift and moved the paw, before going still again.

"That thing's breath stinks." Leila mutter as Hermione reached the end of the second verse. "Hope you got another song Princess!"

Harry pulled the door opened, causing Leila to glare at him. "What?"

"There could be alarms on it. That you set off without thought, you're such a Gryffindor." Rolling his eyes, Harry lit his wand and aimed it downward. He couldn't see anything at the bottom of the hole. "Be careful blockhead." Leila muttered as she knelt down and peered into the hole. Harry nodded as he jumped down.

Hermione's voice appeared closer to Leila, still singing. "There's a plant down here, I'd say this is Sprout's contribution. Its not that far down." Harry called up.

Leila turned to Hermione and grinned nerviously. "See ya down there." The girl closed her eyes and jumped. Hermione finished the last line of the song and jumped as the three headed dog started to wake again. The three first years found themselves on a giant plant.

Hermione spoke first,"This looks familiar."

"Devil's Snare." Harry said. "I don't think its meant to kill anyone though."

Leila looked at the veins holding onto her legs. "Still, I'd feel safer without it on me." With that the Slytherin drew her wand and cast the first fire spell that popped into her mind. The plant immediately dropped the three onto the floor.

"Pyromaniac," Harry mumbled, "Didn't your dad say you were banned from messing with fire?"

"Look what happened to that Barbie was not my fault. I didn't think it'd melt that quickly." Leila replied with a glare as she and Hermione lit their wands with a quiet, _lumos._ Harry followed suit and they followed the pathway to a large door, where a faint buzzing sound was heard. "Do you think there's bees in there? Or wasps? I hate bugs."

Hermione glanced back at Harry and the only boy of the group rolled his eyes and pulled the door open. "Its just keys with wings." That caused the two girls to exchange looks and step into the room.

"Are you kidding me? To guard the stone there's a plant first years know about. Now flying keys? Who does Dumbledore think he's hiding it from? A toddler?" Leila ranted. As Harry inspected the three brooms floating around. "He's seriously not trying to stop a Dark Lord."

"That requires common sense. Haven't you realized most wizards haven't got a lick of common sense? So logically using REAL powerful enchantments to stop a really powerful and feared wizard probably didn't cross his mind." Hermione's voice joined in, as she examined the next door's look. "A big key."

"Definitely brass." Leila replied as she examined the lock and then glanced at the flying keys. "Alright you seeker, go for it." Harry rolled his eyes as he mounted a broom and took off. He flew in a circle just to get the feel of the broom.

"You guys should look for it down there and be careful." Both girls nodded as they looked at the tiny keys and then the huge lock. "I know Dumbledore's up to something with these crappy guard measurements." Harry said as he flew around looking at the keys that would fly off if he got to close. "I mean, three first years got through here. I can imagine what Voldie would do to all of these 'traps'. Ah, there it is. Get ready to grab it and open the door. I don't think Flitwick would leave the keys that harmless."

Leila sent him a glare mumbling something about people jinxing them. Hermione rolled her eyes and approached the door ready to help the other girl intercept the key. It was fast, Harry grabbed the key and flew towards them and the other keys tried to attack the airborne broom. Leila grabbed the key and turned it, with Hermione's help she pulled the door open. Harry flew through and the girls slammed the door on the keys. "Just had to jinx us didn't you?"

"Look." Hermione stated looking at the giant chessboard in front of them.

"Bloody hell." Leila mumbled, none of them were that great with Wizarding chess. Harry was examining the room. "We have to play across don't we?"

Silence was the reply. Harry tilted his head and then finally spoke. "Is it a coincidence that a giant chessboard is the next challenge and that the 'best' chess player in Gryffindor happens to be friends with my brother?"

"Blooody hell. No wonder all of these things were easy! It _was_ meant for first years." Leila exclaimed looking scandalized. "What kind of game is the Headmaster playing?" Hermione looked just as angry as her best friend, but Harry was the one that replied.

"Isn't it obvious? We're staring at it." Looking at the giant chessboard, Leila winced. She didn't think the Headmaster really considered her to be part of the game he was playing.

Hermione examined the board with just a hint of fear. "We have to cross the board, but if its like Wizarding Chess then that means we could end up injured. Not to mention we wanted to hide our presence down here."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Let's get to bed." Harry said as they left the forbidden corridor an hour later. They weren't that worse for wear. Getting pass the giant chessboard was the biggest obstacle until they reached the troll. At that point Leila had frozen up and became extremely useless until it was knocked unconscious. Snape's logic puzzle was easily solved by Hermione. Harry had traveled pass the flames to get the Stone, since it was in a mirror he looked at it and felt his eyes widen. His parents were smiling at him and they looked _proud of him_. His Aunt Petunia had her arm wrapped around Darryl's and there was a ring on her finger. Leila was in the mirror as well next to Hermione, both smiled at him...looking around he didn't see either of his best friends. His mirror counterpart smiled and winked at him before pulling out a Stone and showing it to him. Harry had blinked at the sudden weight in his pocket. Pulling out the Stone, Harry examined it critically before pulling out the rock he'd picked up earlier and put his inherited transfiguration skills to use. The false stone then disappeared into the mirror with another wink from his mirror counterpart. After that he left the room and went to meet up with Hermione and Leila, both of whom were getting rid of the smashed chess pieces. All of Hogwarts living residence were still asleep and the ghosts weren't seen as they traveled around. They didn't pass many portraits with awake occupants in them. "We are really lucky."

"Indeed." Leila replied before covering a yawn. "I best be going my separate way. Theodore for some reason thinks he's my keeper." The Gryffindors frowned. "He won't say anything, he doesn't even know what's going on. Besides I thought it was best to have one student was awake in case we weren't around in the morning."

Hermione bit her lip, "Be careful though. Don't trust him too much."

"He's a boy. Of course not."

Harry glanced over at Leila, "What about me?"

"You're a boy?" She asked before giggling.

Hermione smiled as they reached the separating point for them. "Be nice to him." The bushy haired girl hugged her Slytherin friend and Harry found himself holding Leila.

"Nite-Nite girly boy, Mione. Don't let Peeves get ya."

Leila headed towards the Slytherin common room entrance and took all the shortcuts she knew. Whispering the password ("Politics"), inside the common room was Theodore working on an essay. That hadn't surprised her, what did was her Head of House. Professor Severus Snape looked at his wayward charge and inwardly frown. Obviously she, along with Mr. Evans and Miss Granger had gotten pass the Troll. "Mr. Nott go to your room, now." Leila gulped, she really hoped the Potions Professor didn't think about expelling her. She knew he went on about expelling Evan all the time, not that she blamed him. Theodore sent her a worried look, Leila really hoped he hadn't said anything to the Professor.

"Miss Brown, perhaps you can explain to me what you were doing in the Forbidden Corridor? Mr. Nott refused to answer my questions and I found that intriguing." The girl wasn't sure what was so intriguing about her year mate not telling on her. Unless the Professor threatened to give him detention.

The look leveled on her made her glance around the green and silver common room. "I plead the fifth." Unfortunately that only made the Professor raise an eyebrow, unamused.

"I believe that notion is American. Currently you're in Scotland, under British and Magical British laws. Try again."

Leila bit her lip, "How are you still awake?" He merely showed a potion that made the girl wince. Of course the POTIONS MASTER would have the antidote to their sleep potions. Why was she even surprised? "Fine, the stupid Stone wasn't safe and so I went to move it somewhere else."

"I see, and why pray tell would you not inform an adult?"

Hazel eyes stared straight at her nails. Snape, however, frowned as he realized that the girl had. Just not one that was in the castle. Lily's sister was always in touch with the girl. Petunia had no reason to even know that the Philosopher's Stone was in Hogwarts. So how had she...the Head of Slytherin knew how.

Dumbledore was playing a dangerous game trying to endanger Lily's son in the castle. "Miss Brown, how much information did Potter have?"

"A lot more than he should have. Also Hagrid informed a stranger in a pub how to get pass Fluffy. Potter found out when he went to ask how Hagrid got a dragon egg." Professor Snape nodded at the information.

"A decoy is in place I assume?" Leila looked up for the first time and nodded. "Miss Granger and Mr. Evans know to keep their mouths shut?" Another nod from the first year. "I won't ask where the Stone is. Dumbledore is under the effects of your potion and I believe this is something he doesn't need to know."

"Sir?"

"The Headmaster is not as 'all-knowing' as most would believe Miss Brown. The Stone is safer in your hands than in the reach of the Dark Lord. Do not have my faith in Petunia and yourself be misplaced." The Potion Master knew that as annoying and jealous that Petunia was when she younger, she had to grow up at some point. Besides he could see Lily, that his perfect image of her was a mirage made up in his mind. Not that _he_ would ever stop caring for her or wishing her husband to drop dead. Severus glared down at the first year. "Be sure that you keep it safe and warn Miss Granger about looking certain adults in the eyes."

Leila watched as her teacher disappeared in a swoosh of his cloak through the portrait hole. Had her Head of House just agree to not reveal that the Stone was gone? What did Snape get out of keeping that information from Dumbledore? The girl _really_ hoped her father's girlfriend knew the answer.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Omake by Kazikamikaze24 /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Come on Hermione, I know you want to eat the book. It's your favorite!" Hermione turned away from her history book and glared at Leila and Harry, who were holding a large pan filled with a platter of books. Much to their amusement, she started to drool at the amount of books presented before her.

"Just because I was so engrossed by a book and didn't realize I tore a page from Hogwarts, A History and began chewing it, doesn't mean I eat books!"

Leila took the chance to pull out a book from the pile and waved it in front of her. "If you don't want them, then Harry and I can simply return them, like this book about magical creatures and their origins you've been wanting." Harry had to admit, the blush on Hermione's face was as bright as Ron's hair.

Hermione yanked the book from Leila and stood up. "I'll deal with you two later."

"I hear that page 453 is delectable with romance and misery!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: This chapter was kind of hard to write for me...but I'm pretty satisfied with it. And special thanks to Kazikamikaze24 for her mini-plot submission. It was pretty amusing to read and she didn't mind if I posted it. So any other mini-plots my dear readers get please submit them. I'll reply to reviews via PM. So if you submit one make sure you accept PM's otherwise I won't be able to post it. 4-5 chapters left in this story. (Surprising I know.) Please review!

Also am I doing years 2-7 in this story or what? (Your input please)

Side note: All you Luna/Nevilla shippers...CONGRATS YOU WIN IN THE MOVIE-VERSE!


	22. Dry Your Eyes and Testify

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

_**Recap:**_

_**Leila watched as her teacher disappeared in a swoosh of his cloak through the portrait hole. Had her Head of House just agreed to not reveal that the Stone was gone? What did Snape get out of keeping that information from Dumbledore? The girl really hoped her father's girlfriend knew the answer.**_

Chapter 22: Dry Your eyes and Testify

Leila looked at Theodore in silent puzzlement the next morning over breakfast. Her skin color being her house colors and having the crest on her robes hiss at the other houses didn't deter her confusion. Not even the loud berating and deduction of house points from the Gryffindor side of the room stirred her attention.

"Brown?"

"Malfoy." Was the distant reply. Theodore had attempted to reverse the prank and ended up with his hair turning into green snake scales. Ravenclaws were sporting feathers, Hufflepuffs spiky fur and the Gryffindors lion manes. The male Slytherin wouldn't admit that he was slightly unnerved by the spaced out stare of his year mate.

Draco picked up an apple and let his gray eyes look at the girl next to him. "Do you fancy Theo or something?"

"What?" Leila finally blinked and her confusion disappeared as she turned to look at the pale blond. She didn't get to speak again as Daphne interrupted, shifting her attention.

"You've been staring at him all morning."

Pansy huffed, "Probably realized he was a _proper_ pureblood unlike her." The pug faced girl was met with a blank look from the American.

"Do you do drugs?" The black American asked. Pansy looked confused at that. "Nevermind, you just don't have a lot of braincells." Looking at her year mates she frowned. "I'm trying to puzzle something out, eh sorry about that if I crept you out Theo." The brunet wizard nodded before taking a sip of his morning tea.

Leila watched amused as some Hufflepuffs attempted to reverse the charms. Obviously they hadn't been warned by their housemates. It'd wear off at dinner. "Those stupid Gryffindors pranking everyone in the school. Even Dumbledore can't reverse the charms."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Three Weeks Later

A trio of Gryffindors were moving about the rather empty hallway the day after exams. It was obviously a very heated discussion as all three boys had rather red faces. Hermione figured it was because they were discussing the Stone and were agreeing on what to do.

"We should go now, Dumbledore isn't here. Snape is going after it." Evan stated matter-of-factly.

Neville shook his head, "We can't defeat Snape. We're first years and unlike you we haven't been trained."

"I can't go by myself. I'm smart, but I don't know if I can get through the obstacles myself. You heard Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Quirrell and Snape have tasks on the way to the Stone."

Ron nodded, "Think about it Neville. We do this we become as famous as Evan." Evan shook his head. Neville finally nodded.

Harry looked at Hermione and frowned. The bushy-haired witch obviously didn't think being famous was a good thing when your _life_ was in danger, but what did she know? She only had the thing most wizards' lack- common sense.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leila and Theo were in the kitchens 'mocking' Pansy. "Oh Theo…my only purpose is to be arm candy, obviously I can _never_ have dreams oh its not lady like. Intell-what? Use my brain? Why, never!" Theodore was smirking enjoying Leila's company; the black witch was funny especially when Pansy pissed her off, which was how he ended up being dragged to the kitchens.

"Lei calm yet?" He asked as the girl ate her third piece of strawberry cake. Normally Leila only ate two at max before she started eating another sweet.

"Shut up, no I am not." Theodore chuckled as Leila waved the fork in her hand at him glaring. "You'll get fat at this rate." Theodore idly commented watching as Leila's eye twitched.

"No I will not! I happen to do something you British wizards never thought of…its called exercise." The portrait blocking the kitchen entrance swung open causing the first years to turn around and look at the panting out of breath Harry in front of them.

"Evan, Ron…gone to the chamber." Both Slytherin first years exchanged looks.

"But didn't we already get the thing weeks ago?" Leila asked. Her hazel eyes looking at Harry confused. Theodore nodded his head in agreement with Leila.

Hermione answered. "Evan doesn't know that so we have to go rescue the idiots before something happens to them."

"Do we have to? I'm personally hoping for the Devil Snare to get rid of the two pains in the…"

"LEILA!" Hermione shouted causing Leila to glare at her, but reluctantly the black witch left her strawberry cake. Theodore eyed Leila wondering if he'd have to keep her from doing something crazy. Leila ignored the obviously in a rush pair of Gryffindors and got herself a bowl of strawberries to eat as they walked through the corridor. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"You interrupted my snack time." Leila replied carrying the can of whip cream ignoring the looks she was receiving from Hermione.

"You're going to be a fat girl, very fat girl." Theodore mumbled to himself his brown eyes hiding the worry he felt. The plan was simple. The two Gryffindors and Leila would go after Evan and Ron. Theodore himself would only follow to assess the situation once they got to the giant chess board he would play across if Ron wasn't available and everything depended on how that turned out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry couldn't help the wave of panic that welled up in his chest. Evan and himself were trapped in a Chamber with a giant mirror and Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort. Why did Dumbledore leave at this time of year?

If he made it out alive he'll be sure the _Daily Prophet_ knows Dumbledore hires possessed teacher. "Ah…the Potter twins, do you realize how long I've been watching you both?"

Evan blinked surprised, "It was you? I thought it was Snape after the Stone."

The turban wearing man smiled evilly at Evan, "Yes Severus, he does seem the type doesn't he?" He didn't wait for the boys to reply, "He's actually been hindering me from trying earlier to get the Stone."

"After all who w-would s-s-suspect p-p-poor p-p-professor Q-Q-Quirrell…" Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes came out of nowhere bounding both boys.

Harry started struggling against the ropes, "Why are you looking in the mirror?" The defense Professor seemed surprise that Harry didn't know what the mirror was. He felt a light brush against his mental shields and let confusion seep through to the probe.

"So he didn't show you how it worked, what about you Evan? You know what it does?" It was obvious the boy did. He had found the room during Easter break when he had been looking for Harry. "Tell me Evan how do I get the Stone? I see myself presenting it to my master…but where is it?"

"_Use one of the boys!" _A voice hissed out of turban. Quirrell turned towards the boys and unbound Evan. Harry struggled against his ropes before he reached the pocket knife Leila gave him. Cutting himself loose was tough, but listening to Quirrell telling Voldemort that he wasn't strong enough to talk was enough to annoy anyone. Harry looked up and winced at the pain that shot through his scar. Evan must of felt the pain too because his hand went to the scar on his forehead.

The pocket knife fell to the ground behind him and Harry fought the urge to scream from the pain in his forehead. _"Tell me, Evan what is it like being famous for something you didn't do?"_

"W-what are you talking about? You went after me t-t-that's how I got my scar!" Evan said moving away from the possessed teacher. The look of fear on his face was present. Harry felt the ropes disappear and he looked up fighting the urge to pass out. Moving towards Evan, Harry winced at his own stupidity.

"Shut up." Harry snapped before the Dark Lord could reply. "_Nothing, _not another bloody word about that night."

Voldemort looked at the green eyed wizard and reduced his mental attack on the boys. "So tell me Mr. Evans, have you figured out the truth this world doesn't know?"

"Shut up." It was a possibility. That's all Harry had played with; he didn't bring it any further than that. The sound of more footsteps caused the group to turn around, Hermione stood there frozen.

"Professor Quirrell?" She didn't seem surprised to see him. Voldemort eyed the witch before him.

"Muggleborn Hermione Granger…I assume you figured out something was off about Quirrell?" Voldemort asked the witch who stood there a wave of fear keeping her firmly in place. Harry's green eyes traveled from the possessed teacher to his best friend.

"Hermione get out of here, help the others!" Harry shouted. The brunette didn't move, not even to dodge the red beam that hit her.

Harry turned his flashing green eyes to glare at the wizards before him. "She wasn't going to move, a simple binding spell cast wordless. So now young Harry tell me…is it worth defending the sniveling boy behind you for everything his parents, your parents did you to you?" Voldemort asked Harry who was mentally assaulted with images of his parents favoring his younger brother and then when he first moved to Privet Drive.

The real Boy-Who-Lived dropped to his knees grabbing his head. "Stop it!" His mother told him off about lying on Evan, when Evan really did take his toy. James saying he'd teach him to fly some other time, but he taught Evan a few minutes later. Tears started to fall down the boy's face. Evan looked at his brother, he could _feel _Harry's pain, his buried anger, his feelings of rejection. The hazel-eyed Potter twin placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, I didn't...oh Merlin. Please don't join him Harry." Evan knew Harry was more powerful then him. It was something he knew since they had their first Transfiguration lesson together, but refused to acknowledge. "What are you doing to my brother?" He screamed at the Dark Lord, who chuckled in reply.

Voldemort turned the possessed body around and moved forward. "You can help him, just give me the stone and I'll make it stop." Evan looked at Harry and winced, the pain seemed to double he was feeling from him.

"Over my dead body. No one would be happy that I helped the Dark Lord." Evan said mentally praying that Dumbledore would arrive soon.

Voldemort raised the wand in his hand, "Easily arranged." The Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed it. "Avada Kedeva." The green light raced towards a shocked Evan. Why had the dumb boy not expected the evil man to make good on his word?

"Harry? Harry? How...how could you? It was meant for me. I've been nothing but a bully to you. H-how could you..." Evan gently moved his older brother's body. "I'm sorry."

Voldemort chuckled looking at the corpse. "You could have saved him. All you had to do was give me the stone in your pocket." The body of the DADA professor moved forward. "I would recommend you give me that stone. I'll even bring him back to life."

Hazel eyes looked into red ones. "You liar!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Is this death? The old man said it was the next great adventure..." Harry muttered to himself as he looked around the plain white walls. For just a moment he wished he wasn't dead. There were things he wanted out of life. Like to work at that research company with Darryl. And have a family with a witch as bright as Hermione. Of course seeing his Aunt get married was something else he wanted to be around for..._

_A baby crying broke his thoughts. The raven haired boy looked around and found a...**thing**. It was tiny like a baby, but it was so HIDEOUS. He'd seen babies before, but why would there be an ugly one in this place? _

"_You're wondering where you are?" A familiar female voice asked him. Dorea Potter, nee Black, smiled at her grandson._

_Green eyes turned to an older brunette woman. "Grandmum!" The excitement left his voice just as quickly. "I'm dead."_

"_Well Harry," A second voice said, this one belonging to a man. "I feel bad knowing my son outlived his oldest boy. And it makes me want to smack him on the back of his head. I knew we were spoiling him, but I didn't think we left moral obligations of the list of things to teach him." Charlus Potter moved behind Harry and picked his grandson up. "You've gotten bigger. That Aunt of yours has been feeding you better than your parents."_

_Harry grinned at them. "Aunt Petunia is great! She wasn't always that way, when she was married she was positively dreadful..."_

"_Then that neighbor came around changed her normal life." A third voice stated. This voice also belonged to a female, one with dark red hair and almond shaped brown eyes. Harry felt his eyes widen as he realized he was talking to his grandmother on his maternal side Roseline Evans, nee Marwick. "Petunia's finally grown up and I'm proud of her. Though I can only hope that one day my two daughters get along. Even with magic they're still against each other. Dumbledore's work, I never understood how someone could hold so much power and be so...detached from humanity."_

_A man with brown hair and very familiar emerald eyes, slid an arm around his wife. "It's all political, however we aren't here to discuss him." Harry felt like a small child in his paternal grandfather's arms. Frank Evans smiled at his grandson. "We should explain to Harry why his life turned out the way it did."_

"_You don't think he's too young to hear the...?" Roseline trailed off as her husband raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Charlus you should put him down and Harry sweetie come here." _

_Harry started to move to his grandmother, except he paused and looked over at the ugly baby. "He...it's crying. We should make it stop crying." The four deceased adults exchanged looks over his head. Dorea used her body to block sight of the child, while her husband ruffled Harry's hair. "Grandma? Grandpa?"_

"_We have much to explain. My guess is the crying child is a good starting point. You see Harry, before you were born the Dark Lord had another name...Tom Riddle..." Dorea started to explain. Harry listened with rapt attention._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_We believe in you sweetie. You make us proud to be your grandparents... _It was a lingering thought, a lingering memory as Harry opened his eyes.

He could hear Voldemort and Evan screaming.

There was sniffling...like someone was crying. His chest felt heavier as well, like someone was resting on him. His shirt was wet too. Closing his eyes again he breathed deeply and the crying witch sat up fast.

Harry exhaled quietly and opened his eyes again. This time he stared at Hermione. The bushy haired witch's face was red from crying. She apparently didn't care if Voldemort killed Evan. For some reason that amused him. 'My wand?' he mouthed to her, she proved her brilliance by placing the wood into his hand.

_She's in shock._

Lifting his head a bit, Harry blinked as he saw saw Qurriell's hand burn off. _Mum's protection still works...well of course...his would be stronger than mine since he's been closer to her magic._

Qurriell's screams of agony, via Evan touching him, ended soon. Hermione ran a hand over Harry's face before bursting into tears again. "Hermione!" Evan called out softly. "I'm sor-." The younger Potter twin fainted.

"You...you should be dead."

Harry gave her a crooked grin, "That's a story for another time." Hermione gave him a dark glare as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Mione, let's get out of here. Theo should have Lei in the hospital wing by now."

"What about Ronald and Evan?"

"They will be seen to Miss Granger, Mr. Potter." An aged voice stated calmly. Both students turned to see Professor McGonagall, along with Professor Snape standing in the entrance way. Neither looked happy. "What happened?"

"Short version? Hermione overheard Evan and Ron talking with Neville. Apparently, they were coming down here without knowing what was down here. Hermione followed them and heard that someone broke in down here. Ron thought _you_ were trying to steal the Stone." Harry explained as he started to stand up. "She got me. We found Leila and Theodore, then went after them. And well, you can see how smart that turned out."

If the thinning of the Transfiguration teacher lip was any indication, house points were the least of their problems. "Minerva." Snape called out as he reached the younger Potter child. The Potion Master looked from the red hands of Evan, to the burned blistered and ashy remains of Professor Quirrell. His dark eyes landed on Harry, searching the green eyed twin's face for something before looking at the older woman.

"Dear Merlin," the Scottish woman muttered as she moved pass her two lions. "What kind of spell does that?"

Snape slid his wand out and waved it in a pattern before pulling away. "Nothing, first years know about. This is perhaps the remnants of the protection spell Lily cast when they were younger."

"To still be active though?"

Snape nodded, "He has been around her magic. That will always recharge a spell like that."

McGonagall looked at the remains and then wiped suspiciously at her eyes. Flicking her wand she silently conjured a stretcher, floated the younger Potter on it and then levitated it. "Come along. Poppy needs to check you over, while I call your parents." Harry glanced at Hermione and saw that she had paled at that. "As of right now Miss Granger be happy you're alive. Expulsion is the least of your concerns."

Harry disagreed silently, as he knew Hermione still looked up to authority figures. Leila would take the expulsion well. She'd simply go to Salem Institute like she intended to do before meeting him. Theodore? His father was a Death Eater that bribed people to get off. His father would flay him alive, if his Uncle [head of the Nott Family] didn't get to him in time. Ronald? They were too poor to afford homeschooling permits and exam fees. His mother would flay him alive as well. As for Evan? He wouldn't get expelled. He's the boy-who-Lived. It'd look bad on Hogwarts.

The silent trek to the Hospital Wing ended at the doors. "In you two. In all my years, even your father, Mr. Potter, knew better than to directly defy the Headmaster."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: So...been a while. I haven't forgotten about this story. I just took a break from it. It did me some good. The next few chapters have edits left. This chapter did hop around a bit though. My fav bit is Lei and Theo. So, next time...we'll see more from Petunia an Darryl before going to Hogwarts again. There's at least 2 chapters left telling first year. Haven't decide if year 2 is going to be under here or as a separate entity.

PS: Anyone desiring to beta my earlier chapters [for this story] just send me a PM.


	23. You know you live to break me

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

**A/N: I don't get people and I probably never will. Obviously, they don't read my author notes and if they do then they take offense to it. Anyways, I'm done with this story and whether you review or not is up to you. [See...I'm such a rational person] Also, I've removed one of chapters because despite this being a website to READ, its hard to notice the words 'SPECIAL from Year 3' aka not part of the original story. **

**Oh and the reviewer that called me a total bitch, 'hi and thanks for reviewing'. ;) **

**Finally, anyone want to edit the completed work? PM me. **

Chapter 23: You know you live to break me

Petunia turned the blood red stone over in her hand. Nearby a house elf was nervously twisting the end of her tea cozy. After dismissing the house elf, Petunia sat the stone on the nearby counter.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Severus managed to pull Minerva into the empty office of the Matron. He cast privacy wards and then turned to the Deputy Headmistress.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Waking up in the Hospital Wing, Harry glanced around. Hermione and Leila were asleep. The dark skinned girl had a bandaged wrapped around her head. It was similar to the one around the unconscious Ron Weasley's head.

Harry remembered that.

Ron had intentionally sacrificed Leila to one of the white Knights, calling her a slimy Slytherin. The piece had smacked the terrified girl off the board.

In retaliation, Theodore had made sure Ron was sacrificed. He even made the redhead think it was his own fault. The white Queen had been merciless destroying the horse that the redhead had been on.

Hermione had been angry with Ron, she swore she'd curse him.

Harry made his own vow to the unconscious Weasley that he'd retaliate. Theodore had left with Leila giving the unconscious redhead the darkest look he could.

Evan had been shocked into silence.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry was out of the Hospital Wing a few days later and often in headquarters. The Qudditch final ended with Slytherin wiping the floor with Gryffindor for the 8th year in the row. Slytherin also won the house cup…again. Leila and Theo were in happy moods about those facts, but didn't wave it in their Gryffindor friends face knowing the outcome would have been different if Harry had been able to play.

However it was the final night of term. All the houses were in the Great Hall which was decorated in Slytherin colors. Harry and Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with shockingly Evan, Ron and Neville. Most of Gryffindor was surprised at that change, Harry and Hermione didn't comment on anything when asked. Both were talking quietly making plans to meet up that summer in the US. Leila and Theo were like the rest of the Slytherins, happy to have beaten Gryffindor's Golden boy, Evan.

Harry looked up at the staff table and frowned at seeing Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkle. Turning to Hermione, Harry whispered to her, "That old man's up to something."

"Harry, don't be paranoid about everything." Hermione whispered back.

Harry sighed, Leila would've agreed with him. "I'm not, and he knows what Voldemort said to Evan and me."

"How do you suppose that happened?"

Harry shrugged, "Same reason I always raise my shields around him."

"What are you whispering about?" Evan asked calmly. Knowing the truth had changed Evan, but not as much as having his life in danger because of a lunatic. The boy no longer made fun of Harry and respected him (Harry) for risking his (Harry) life to save him (Evan).

"It doesn't matter the Headmaster is standing up." Hermione said.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…" Clearing his throat to make sure he still had the attention of the Hall. "Now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus far: in fourth place Gryffindor, with 312 points; in third, Hufflepuff, with 352; Ravenclaw has 426 and Slytherin, 472."

A storm of cheering and stomping broke out from the Slytherin table. Leila and Theodore were laughing from what Harry could see. To the other Gryffindors it was sickening.

"Yes well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However current events must be taken into account." The entire hall went silent. Leila and Theodore exchanged dark looks.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes, first to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house 50 points." The Gryffindors started cheering. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione in the 'I-told-you-so-way'. Leila and Theodore exchanged another look frowning.

At last there was silence again.

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house 50 points." Hermione looked shocked that her name was mentioned at all. Harry had a feeling he knew what was about to happen.

"He's going to cheat us out of our points." Leila whispered to Theodore. The Slytherin male nodded his head frowning.

"He wants to make sure he's on the good side of Harry. We won't matter because we've been stereotyped as evil." Dumbledore's voiced interrupted the cheering.

"Thirdly to the Misters Evan and Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

"We're tied." Leila said.

"Not for long, there's Longbottom left." Theodore said. The Slytherins around the pair started frowning not the least bit happy. Slytherins knew what was about to happen and weren't disappointed.

"There all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Every Slytherin was pissed and their Head of House's expression showed displeasure. Leila and Theodore exchanged another look, but this time it included a smirk. "I believe that the old man will need a reminder of why we are Slytherins." Theo whispered. Leila covered her ears to drown out the cheers of the other three houses. Theo went into his pocket and pulled out a small remote with only 2 buttons on it.

"Which means," Dumbledore said talking over the storm of applause, "we need a little change of decoration." Clapping the banners with the Slytherin Snake was replaced by the red and gold of the Gryffindor lions.

Leila took the remote and turned towards Malfoy. "Draco that wasn't too surprising was it?"

"Those stupid Gryffindorks cheated." Malfoy exclaimed. All of the Slytherins agreed with that.

"I wouldn't get too mad, I never did like that old man and I've been waiting to use this on him." Leila said. Most of Slytherin house grew quiet knowing when Leila was up to something it was important and funny. Leila looking at the remote pressed the button top button. A loud explosion occurred at the staff table where Dumbledore and McGonagall sat. When the smoke cleared everyone could see Dumbledore's beard had become the Slytherin colors and his once purple robes were now green with silver writing saying 'I'm a Slytherin for Real' and on the back 'Voldie is my evil Ex'. The Deputy Headmistress also wore the Slytherin colors but her usually pinned up black hair was green with silver highlights-no longer pinned up. Her robes declared, 'Slytherin Rules, Gryffindors Need Help'. The Slytherins' started to laugh at the headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

Another blast courtesy of Theodore had the Gryffindor's sporting the Hufflepuff colors with honey appearing out of no where and falling on the whole table. Now the entire Hall excluding the Gryffindors were laughing.

_Messer Yuki says you may have kept Slytherin from their rightful win…_

_Messer Kai agrees and says they have the last laugh now. _

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and glared at the 2 culprits. "When do you think they set this up?"

"While I was knocked out," A glob of honey fell from Harry's hair and on to his treacle tart causing him to growl softly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The grades from the year end exams came back. Hermione had beaten Harry for the highest rank with Leila and Theodore tying for 3rd highest. Evan and Ron managed to get good enough grades; Neville had barely made it, but had passed none the less.

Hogwarts Express left the station on time carrying students towards Kings Cross. The Mystic Marauders' got their own back compartment and started making their own summer plans.

"I'm going to miss playing Quidditch." Harry said giving the Quidditch pitch one last glance.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly. What is with boys and sports?"

"The women of the world will never know." Leila replied ignoring Theodore's raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing this summer Leila?"

Leila shrugged, "My usual- relaxing trip to the book store and visiting my mother in the US."

"What about you Harry?" Theodore asked.

"I'm wherever Lei's at this summer." Harry replied turning on his laptop. "We'll get you guys your official laptops when we go visit the States."

Leila looked up and grinned. "I almost forgot! Look at what I did to the cover of my laptop." Pulling out the laptop, the girl her laptop cover with a picture of all four of them celebrating Leila's 12th birthday throwing cupcakes around. "I had a 5th year show me some charms. Watch this…" Leila tapped it with her wand saying, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The cover changed to show an ice blue cover with the words 'Property of Messer Yuki' written in cursive.

"Oh I just love it! When I get mine you'll have to show me the charms you used." Hermione said. Harry and Theodore shook their heads. "What are you doing Theo?" Hermione asked.

"This summer? Studying probably my father doesn't do trips, he's too old." Theodore pulled out a set of cards and started to play Exploding Snap with Hermione and Leila.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

At Kings Cross station Harry waved bye to Theodore who left with his father. A tall man with cold brown eyes and graying brown hair, Theodore no doubt got most of his looks from him. Hermione's parents, on the other side of the barrier, waved bye to Harry and Leila as well.

"Harry?" A familiar voice called out. Turning around Harry looked at his mother; there were no feelings of hatred or love. It was just apathy. The red haired woman stood next to his raven haired father.

"Hello mother, father." Harry said softly. Evan, he noted, was already beside his parents looking impatient.

"We'd love it if you came home with us…we have the whole summer planned out to just be us." Lily told him. Harry didn't say anything, he wasn't about to start scene in the middle of crowded train station.

Harry spotted his aunt and grinned. "Sorry mum. I already have summer plans." Petunia sighed in relief when her nephew started heading towards her. She'd spent most of the year struggling to get him to stay with her and reflecting on the year without him around, she realized if it hadn't been for Darryl she probably would've been alone. Glancing behind him one last , Harry couldn't help but smile at his friends this summer would be great.

Leila looked up from where she stood watching her father take her trunk and smiled lopsidedly at Theodore before he left. It took a minute, but just before Theo reached the fireplace, Leila appeared and gave Theodore a hug. "I'll owl you this summer so you don't get bored with your books." Theodore smiled stupidly when Leila kissed his cheek.

"I look forward to that." Mr. Nott looked at the two an eyebrow raised.

"See ya Theo!"

"Bye Lei."

Leila left and hooked an arm with Harry, "To summer break!" Harry rolled his eyes and followed her.

"I'm taking all of your candy, so don't bother to hide any." Laughter met his statement and the two turned to see Darryl and Petunia holding hands. Harry glanced at Leila and she didn't seem upset about it anymore.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Silver: I finished this story…I'm surprised actually. Maybe I'll write a sequel when I get the inspiration. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and will leave me a review at least saying 'Later'. Honestly all you people watching this story or reading it not leaving reviews, humph! **

**:-P **

PS- I purposely left ambiguity on the Stone. And you're probably curious on what Severus and Minerva are possibly discussing.


End file.
